The Daughter of Anarchy
by Jaw19
Summary: Being the first girl inducted is no easy thing. You have to prove you can hold your own and your never done being tested. Now try showing your feelings and staying in the club, it's no easy task. There is violence in this quite like the show.
1. Chapter 1

**So many of the names have changed besides Jax (gotta love him!) But the characters you can recognize almost immediately. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Come on Jez lets go!" Jax said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She still had a fire in her eye and landed one more powerful kick into the scumbag's ribs. Jax tugged harder pulling her out of the bar. "Jeez just couldn't let it go could you?" He hissed. They both took a running start then leapt into the air their wings snapping open from the slits in their vests.

They got back to their bar and swung open the double doors. Jez was in her leather pants and leather vest. Someone by the pool table gave a catcall. Jez snapped a look over in that direction. Jax put an arm out in front of her keeping her back. "Prospect out!" He ordered. Two guys came out from the back room. "Damn there goes another prospect. I knew having a girl would be bad." One of them said running a hand over his face. Jez sauntered over to him. "Didn't have much of a choice though now did ya?" She replied kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "How 'bout one for me?" The second man asked tapping his cheek with a finger. "Nice try Connor. Never gets old." Jez commented sauntering past him.

"Alright now that everyone's here, Jez why don't you explain what happened today?" The man at the head of the table said leaning back in his chair. Jez frowned slightly. "Scumbag grabbed my ass and demanded me to do some crude things upstairs." She said simply. "One comment or grab at your crotch Connor and I swear you'll get the same fate." She added on closing her eyes as if she were tired. Connor scowled and Jax laughed. "So what you did was beat the shit out of him?" The man at the head of the table asked rubbing his temples. "I asked him nicely to remove his hand and kindly declined his offer first." She said sweetly. Jax smirked. "If that was nice I'd hate to see you decline someone's offer harshly." He mumbled causing the other guys to laugh.

In an instant Jez had jumped up on the table black winds spread the length of the table, the picturesque dark angel. The two guys who had been sitting next to her grabbed her ankles to keep her from going any further. Jax jumped back. "Hey! Hey! I had you're back today. What the hell!" He replied hands up. "Jez get down now!" The man at the head of the table thundered slamming his hands down on the table. Jez gave one more murderous look to Jax. "Now!" The man commanded. Jez jumped backwards down to her chair and slumped back.

"Now. We're going to have to show a sign of peace and apology for what you did today. Jez tomorrow you're with me. Connor you come too." The man instructed. Jez shot him a look. He put a hand up. "He's obviously of the same mind set." He said as an answer to the unasked question. Connor frowned at the statement. "Now any other orders of business we need to attend to tonight? Or can I go home to the wife?" The man asked. "What about Jez? Shouldn't we have someone watch her back? You know, in case they retaliate?" Jax asked. Jez growled. "I think Jez can protect herself. She's proved that on more than one occasion." The man to Jez's left answered. She smiled at him. "Thanks Alec." She said kindly, he nodded. "It's just because our Jax is pinning for the unwinnable." Brice, the man to Jax's right, said elbowing him in the ribs. The man at the head of the table put his hands up to get everyone's attention. "Jez will spend the night here until we make peace." Jez turned to argue. "We're done here." The man said, and with that the meeting was adjourned.

"Kail!" Jez called. The man who had been at the head of the table rolled his eyes. "Jez you know the rules. I don't want any arguments." Kail replied sounding tired. Jez shook her head and smiled softly. "No Kail. I'm sorry. You're in charge it's up to you. I don't want to give you a heart attack." She said apologizing. Kail stared at her a moment waiting for her to say just kidding. When she didn't he nodded. "You need to go apologize to Jax. He was just looking out for you. He had your back today." Kail pointed out. Jez cringed. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's what's right. I'm not making you go apologize to Connor now am I?" Kail said with a laugh. Jez sighed. "Alright fine. Go back home to Fallon. Before she comes after me for nearly giving you a heart attack." She said kissing his cheek again. Kail nodded with a smile then left the bar.

Jez took a deep breath then knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened revealing Jax. "Jez?" He said confused. "Jax. I just wanted to, to apologize for earlier. There was no reason for me to jump at you like that. You had my back before and this club we're a family. So I'm sorry." She said her eyes down. Jax just stared for a minute. She looked up when he didn't say anything. "Oh. No problem, I understand. You were still worked up from earlier." He told her. She nodded. "Well take it easy Jax." She said turning away. He was going to say he was there for her but bit his tongue. "Night Jez. Sleep easy." He called instead. He watched her walk away wings out resting. For a second she looked like the world was resting on her shoulders. Then she picked her head up and the image was gone.

Jez changed out of her leathers and changed into a tank top and shorts, spares she kept at the bar. Just like everyone else did. She went over to the door and locked it. She then kicked two wedges under the door. Though the bar was the safe house, you never know what might happen. At least if anyone tried to get in they'd make so much noise she'd be up and ready for them before they even got in. She looked under the bed checking for her bat, it was in arms reach. She looked around the room then sat down on the bed and sighed. She leaned back against the wall and thought about what she'd recently fallen into. Literally.

Jez had been working on her flying. Her black wings that had finally grown strong enough for more expert flying. Finally she had been getting the hang of it. At least that's what she thought until the wind blew and she went tumbling down right into the parking lot of the bar. Right on top of Jax. He'd jumped up knife out pointing it at her as she got up. She shook out her wings and had glared at him. "Jax drop it!" Kail had shouted from the bar doorway. Brice and Alec came out of the bar heading for Jax, who still wore a threatening look. Brice put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "You. What's your name girl?" Kail had asked. Jez scowled at him sizing them all up. "Best you answer him young one." Alec had whispered to her.

Jez learned very quickly that the rough man Kail was the leader. What he says goes no questions asked. The boy she had knocked down, Jax, was a tough kid who was in great need of a shave and hair cut. "Jez not everyone has wings." Kail had told her sitting at the head of the table. Everyone was strategically seated at the table. Kail at the head. Connor, a hairy, straggly guy on his left. Alec was on Kail's right. Jax sat next to Connor with Brice next to him. Justyn sat next to Alec. Jez was allowed a seat on the end. "You think I don't know that?" Jez answered smartly. Connor gave a wolfish grin. "Oh Kail can I have her?" He had begged eyeing her hungrily.

Jez soon learned whose side of the table she wanted to be on. "Connor, jeez! She's not a wing bitch. She's one of us. Kail she has to be." Alec had said turning to Kail. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I agree. But she'll have to go through prospect then be voted in." Kail said looking around the table. "She can't do what people will ask of her. It's different with a girl Kail." Justyn had spoken up. "Well she's not just being accepted in." Brice argued. "I'm right here you know, assholes." Jez had snapped. Jax was up again hands slammed down on the table. "Don't you dare talk to us like that you bitch!" He yelled at her. Jez jumped up on her feet, wings flapped up and out. "Call me that again and you'll regret it punk!" She threatened. Jax made a grab for his knife. "Yea reach for that security skewer asshole." Jez coaxed leaning across the table. "Knock it off both of you!" Kail said standing up. He wiped a hand down his face, a habit of his she would soon learn.

They had talked back and forth. Justyn had put a hand out to keep Jez from speaking out again. The decision had come that Alec would watch out for her then she'd be voted in. "What am I being taken into any how?" Jez asked slipping it out before Justyn could stop her. Everyone looked around at each other. Everyone but Jax nodded. "You're getting taken into the club."

The induction didn't take long. She was in faster then any prospect ever was. They were the protection for the town keeping it safe from the real crime police are supposed to deal with. Not everyone in the club had wings. Some were too old to use theirs, others had permanent injuries. That was why they were so eager to get a fresh set of wings. Alec had been a great mentor. The club as a whole was like a family, with the good and the bad. The day Jez got her vest she knew this was why she had her wings. She never looked back since. She looked over at her vest now on the back of her chair. Two deep slits were cut between the shoulder blades. A white motorcycle with wings was between the slits. In script on the right chest it read "Angel". It was the nickname they had given her. Since her attitude showed quite the opposite they thought it was a great fit. Everyone had their nicknames. "That's enough for one day." She said aloud. She rolled onto her stomach and relaxed her wings. She fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jez walked out into the bar. She wore destroyed jeans and her vest. She held her boots in one hand. "Hey Prospect! Clean these for me. I want to see myself in them later." She said tossing them to a boy cleaning tables. He caught them and looked up at her. "Remember to use bleach. There's blood on them." She told him. He looked past her questioningly. She turned to see Jax coming down the hall. He stopped and looked between the two. Jez scowled. He smirked and gave a small laugh then continued to walk behind the bar. Jez turned back to the prospect. "Look I wear the vest. It's obviously mine. I'm the only damn girl in the club. So you better do as I say!" She snapped at him. "Yes Angel." Prospect said taking her boots and leaving the bar. She headed behind the bar.

Jax was popping open a Budweiser. Jez pulled a face. "What?" He asked her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drink before noon?" She asked pouring herself a cup of coffee. "And didn't anyone ever tell you it's five o'clock somewhere?" He retorted taking a sip of his beer. Jez rolled her eyes pouring Bailey's in her coffee. Jax raised an eyebrow at her. "What? If you can do it so can I. Besides I'm Irish, what's your excuse?" She asked. "Aye that's right lassie. How be our Irish Angel of Darkness?" Edan asked coming into the bar followed by Colin and Kallan, the three other Irish in the club. All had red hair and short fused tempers. "I be alright Arson. How be ye laddies?" She replied laying on her Irish accent thick. They laughed joining her and Jax at the bar.

Nearly the whole club was at the bar laughing and drinking when Kail came in flanked by Connor. "Hey Kail join us for a round!" Alec called. Kail laughed. "Not now boys. Jez you ready to go? We need to get going before you launch a war." He told her. Jez frowned. "Aw cheer up Angel. You'll be back soon. Besides I'm sure you'll just charm them." Alec said patting her on the back. Jez shook her head. "Yea, yea."

Outside the bar Jez looked from their bikes to the sky. "Come on Angel you know the sky's the way to go. Shows our muscle." Kail told her. She looked at him warily. "Yea but Kail let's not push it. You know with your weak wing and all." She replied softly. Even Connor leaned towards the bikes. Kail smiled reassuringly. "It's too nice of a day not to." He offered. Connor shook his head. "Fallon may kill me." He mumbled. Jez smiled sweetly. "Ok that sold me." She said. They leapt into the air grey, brown, and black wings beating powerfully.

They landed at a diner walking in with their wings still ruffled. Connor nodded his head in the direction of a corner. Two guys were sitting in a booth, one of them looking pretty beaten up. Jez went up to the counter. "Hey Darla. Those guys give you any trouble?" She asked leaning against the counter. "Na Jez. They know this is your territory, they wont harm none of us." Darla answered sweetly. Jez nodded with a smile then followed Kail and Connor to the booth. Kail slid in followed by Jez. Connor slid in the booth behind the two guys. They scowled at the three of them. Jez just smiled sweetly making the beaten one cringe.

"Now you can see, she's real sorry. It was all just a real misunderstanding." Kail said. The other two guys didn't look so convinced. Kail nudged Jez who put a box on the table and pushed it towards them. "A token of my sincerity on the subject." She said sweetly. They opened the box, raised an eyebrow, and then closed the lid. "A misunderstanding." The one who was in charge confirmed. Kail put out his hand and they both shook on it. Kail got out of the booth and Jez stood to slide out after him but the beaten man put up his feet. He gave a grin that Jez knew all too well. Connor was up and grabbing him out from the back of the booth. Jez pulled her shiv out and had it at the man's neck in split seconds. "Hey now children. We're all sorry remember?" Kail hinted knowingly to them. Jez and Connor scowled at him but slowly backed away letting go of the man. Kail gave a nod to the other man then the three of them were out of there and flying back to the club.

"Kail is it alright if I catch up with you guys later?" Jez asked on the way back. "No one goes off alone Angel you know that." Kail replied. "I'll go with her." Connor offered. Jez sneered. "Kail I can take care of myself." She argued. Kail sighed. "Stay close by and if I call." He began. "Then I'll come like always. Thanks Kail! See ya Wolf." She called to them dipping her wing and taking a tight turn. Connor looked at Kail shocked at first the skeptical. Kail frowned. "Don't doubt me. When we get back we'll get Jax to tail her." He explained.

Jez landed at the top of a cliff and looked out at the ocean. She was safe there; no one without wings could reach her. She knew if Kail saw the spot her would trust her to go there alone. But this was her spot and she didn't want to share it. There was only one other person who knew of this place. Jax.

When Jez first was taken into the club she needed a place to go and think. She was constantly with the club and always being watched. When Jax got inducted he was allowed to have a watch over her. They had never been close or gotten along. Whenever Jax had watch they often fought and would go separate ways. One day she followed him in spite of the fight they had gotten in. She had followed him to this cliff. She was so taken by it that she had apologized. He had too. From then on they often came out to the cliff together. They got closer and Jax had actually felt like family. Recently Jez had told him that he was like family, like a brother she had clarified. Since she'd said that they hadn't spent much time together like they had been.

Jez pulled her knees to her chest. She missed those times with Jax. He was the closest to her age and could relate the most with. She rested her head on her knees and sighed. She knew his feelings were different then hers about them. He saw her as family sure, but not like a sister. He saw her as his old lady. To her that seemed worse then wing bitch. She thought if she was his old lady, anyone's old lady, she wouldn't be doing things with the club. Instead she'd be left at home. Maybe even kicked off the Table. She shivered at the thought. "You know, you wouldn't be so cold if you covered up some more."

Jez turned around just as Jax landed. She started to get up but Jax motioned for her to sit. Then he sat down next to her and shrugged off his jacket. He handed it to her. "I really don't need it." She protested. "Humor me." He insisted shaking out his white wings. She shrugged into the jacket poking her black wings out the back. They sat there in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. "You alright?" Jax finally asked. Jez looked over at him. "Who's asking you or the club?" She asked without answering. He frowned looking angry. "I am part of the club! The club is our lives! What's it matter who's asking?" He demanded. Jez just raised her eyebrows. He stared at her a moment then his features softened. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Kail sent me. But I'm asking. Though you know the club cares too." He added. "I should have known Kail would send someone to tail me." Jez said frowning. She wrapped her wings around herself hiding the hurt she felt. Jax nudged her with his wing. "Come on Angel. It's not that he doesn't trust you. He had a soft spot for you and doesn't want you to get hurt." He told her. She nodded knowing it was the truth.

They sat together in silence for a while watching the sunset. "You haven't been around in awhile." Jez commented breaking the silence. It was Jax's turn to raise his eyebrows. Jez just shrugged. "Just been thinking. You know, on my own." He said staring at the water. She looked at him willing him to go on. "Care to share?" She pushed. He shook his head though. He was closing her off. Jez unwrapped herself and wrapped one wing around him. "I'm here if you need me Jaxi." She said softly. It hurt her to say the truth to him in fear he would take it the wrong way. "I know Jazy. Let's get back to the club. I believe you have a gig tonight." He said raising an eyebrow. Jez rolled her eyes.

Before they walked into the doors of the bar they both stopped. "Angel" "Jaxi" they both said at the same time. They both laughed awkwardly. "Jez when you said we're like family I agree. But not like a brother sister thing." Jax began. Jez bit her lip and looked towards the bar. "Jaxi." She said warningly. He shook his head. "Jez please listen." He nearly begged. She closed her eyes shrugging out of his jacket. "Angel get your ass in here!" It was Kail. "He sounds angry. I should go." She said handing Jax his jacket. "Jez wait! He'll get over it." He told her. She bit her lip and shook her head. Then she ran into the bar.

* * *

**Here is where it gets difficult for the girl. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jez sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. There was a knock at the door and Alec came in. "You about ready Angel?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, the weight of the world on her shoulders showed her vulnerability clearly. "Figured as much. Which is why I brought you this." He said handing her a beer. He sat down beside her and patted her shoulder. Jez took a swig of the beer. "Defense. It's all so hard." She admitted quietly. Alec looked at her. "No not the club. The club is my life. My family." She explained the question she read in his eyes. He just nodded making her go on. "And not the gig. Everyone knows I love it or I wouldn't do it." She went on. "It's Jax. I know like everyone else does that he wants me to be his old lady." She sighed. "I'm confused. That's bad why?" Alec asked. Jez stared at him shocked. "That's confusing? He wants to make me an old lady. I'll be stuck behind. No more dealings. It's worse then wing bitch!" She replied beginning to panic the more she thought about it. "There's no old lady's allowed at the Table. They'll kick me out!" And with that she broke.

"Easy now girlie. Angel easy!" Alec cooed. He put an arm around Jez's slumped shoulders. She took a deep breath. "There's never been a girl in the club. You don't know what would happen. You're a key factor for us." He told her. She wasn't so easily reassured. "You know Kail wouldn't kick you out. And on a vote we out weigh Brice and Connor's followers. Look don't worry about this. I'll feel it out for you alright?" Alec said giving her shoulders a squeeze. Jez nodded. "Good now get ready for your gig. We're all waiting for you out there." He said getting up. Jez raised her beer to him and drained the bottle.

"Alright everyone shut up!" Kail said into the microphone set up in the corner of the bar. "We're all here for the same reason. And that's to hear our very own Angel sing her heart out." He said putting a hand out for Jez to come out from the hall and into the bar. There was a round of applause. She wore black boots up to her knees, a ripped jean skirt, well above her knees, with the club logo patch on them, and a silk black tank top cut low. She looked around the bar and smiled. Then the band started up and she sang her wings out in the background. With the lighting the way it was, she looked like a real angel.

At intermission Jez was draining a beer at the bar as the guys patted her on the back complimenting her. The old ladies fussed over her. Some of the wing bitches suggested she go on tour. She never would dream of leaving the club though. Even for doing something she loved. "You're doing awesome Jazy, as always." Someone complimented from behind her. She turned to see Jax draining a beer. She smiled softly to him. "I like the lighting Jax. It's a good change. How's it look to the crowd?" She asked. He smirked. "Makes you look like shit." He teased. She punched him in the arm. "Ass." She replied. "Na makes you look like a real dark angel. It hits you perfectly. There's whispering going around that you were really sent from heaven." He finally said answering her question. "Aye Angel five minutes lassie!" Edan called across the bar. "Righty O' Arson!" She called back. "Break a wing." Jax said lifting a beer to her. She nodded in reply then turned away. Maybe it was the sight of Alec she caught down the bar and remembering their chat. Or maybe it was just one side of her going against her better judgment. But she turned back around to face Jax. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you remember when you used to help me practice singing?" She asked him. He looked around the bar shyly but nodded. She smirked and put out her hand for his. "You're going to help me with that song again."

"Alright everyone Jax is going to help me out with this next one." Jez said handing Jax a microphone. He took it reluctantly. Someone gave him a catcall from the crowd. Which he answered with the finger. Jez looked at him. "You ready?" She mouthed. He nodded. She began the song her voice angelic as always. Finally she came to the chorus. "I don't wanna live, not another day, not if you not beside me." "I don't wanna soar high into the sky, if you're not by me." "I feel like I'm falling, going, dying, when you're not around me." "Promise you'll always be by my side." They sang the last line together, holding hands, fingers entwined. The audience broke into a thunderous applause. Jez looked at Jax and smiled. She then looked out and found Kail in the crowd. He smiled at her clapping then nodded. He headed up to the stage as Jax made his way off. He smiled back up at her. Kail took the microphone. "Let's hear it for our very own Angel!" He said as the audience broke out in applause and catcalls.

"That was amazing Angel! You really should go on tour." Justyn commented Jez as she stood by the bar. She smiled at the others who all voice an agreement. "I couldn't leave the club. Leave you guys. This is where I belong." She replied to them. Fallon squeezed through the group and kissed her on the cheek. "You were wonderful darling." She told Jez smiling. She smiled back. "Thanks Ma. You did great job advertising. Look at the turnout." She replied calling Fallon by her nickname. "It was great. Remind me to talk to you about a fundraiser idea I have for you." Fallon said before she kissed her cheek again, smiled at the boys, then turned away. There was a hand on Jez's shoulder then.

Jez turned around right into Kail. "A word?" He asked smiling. Jez nodded and excused herself to everyone and followed Kail to the end of the bar. He signaled Colin behind to bar who brought them both drinks. "I'm proud of you Angel. You did an amazing job tonight." Kail told her like a proud father. She beamed. "Thanks Kail. It means a lot to hear you say that." She thanked him truthfully. He nodded. "You know Jez, if you wanted to you could take their offers." He began. When she titled her head from not comprehending he continued. "Taking a record deal, going on tour. You could do it we'd all understand." Kail said seriously. Jez stood there staring at him for a moment before she began to protest. Kail put up a hand to quiet her. "If anyone else had your talent in the club I would have to consider offering them the same. Luckily for me though, no one does. So I don't have to worry about that." He said pausing to chuckle. "Look Jez. If anyone in this club deserves anything, you do. The club would support you and you'd always be welcome back here." He finished. Jez's jaw dropped.

"Kail I can't. I can't just abandon the club. It's my family, my home. Besides it's all I know." Jez told Kail. He nodded understanding and put his hand on her shoulder. "The offer stands indefinitely. If you ever think it's time to go. Even just to try it out you'll always have your place back here." He said giving her shoulder a squeeze. Jez gave him a smile. "I really am proud of you Angel." He whispered kissing the top of her head. Jez smiled happily. "And I'm glad you decided to stay." He told her with a wink making them both laugh. Kail looked past her then back again. "Why don't you go run along now and be young. Take Jax with you though." He offered. She frowned slightly not liking how that sounded. "Not for protection but someone to hangout with. You two haven't seen much of each other recently. And you were both happier then." He corrected. Jez nodded understanding now. She kissed his cheek then turned around to find Jax.

She found him by the make shift stage fixing the lighting. "Hey leave that for later. Let's go out on the town." Jez said to him. Jax stood up brushing his hands on his pants looking confused. "Why not just stay here with everyone else?" He asked. Jez put her hands on her hips. "Because we do that every night, let's live a little." She answered him smartly. Jax had to smirk at that. "Alright let's go." He agreed with a smile. They both headed out of the bar and leapt into the air right off the porch.

They soared high into the sky, shooting like two bullets through the clouds. Jez loved it up there. It was like another world. There was a different landscape with mountains, hills, and valleys made of the softest surfaces she's ever felt. She loved the soft wisps that caress her as she flew through the clouds. Tonight it was especially beautiful with the stars shining brightly and the full moon illuminating the clouds. She flew over to Jax and walked daintily on top of the cloud to him. "That was fun tonight, singing with you again." She told him with a smile. He smiled back. "It was. That's one of my favorite songs that you sing." He told her. He turned to look up at the moon his smile fading. Jez stared at his profile. His messy blonde hair, a five o'clock shadow that made him look rough and tough. She moved on to his perfect nose with a slight crook in it from getting broken in a fight, his lips. Strong shoulders, chest, and arms. His white wings shown bright like an angel's in the moonlight. She turned away not wanting to think about Jax the way her mind was starting to.

"You look perfect." Jax whispered. Jez's attention returned to him. She hadn't realized he had turned his attention to her but he had been staring. She rolled her eyes. Jax smiled. "I'm serious Jazy. Your hair, eyes, nose, mouth, everything about you is perfection. Your nickname really does fit you well." He went on. "Yea for a dark angel." Jez scoffed. He shook his head. "No a real angel. A perfect one." He pushed. "Jeez, Jax drop it. I've got black wings. There's no good, perfect, angel in me. Not a drop." She argued turning away. Jax growled. "What's your problem? Just take a damn compliment will you." He said aggravated. She turned on him. "No because Jax you're trying to just smooze me over. It wont work Jax." She snapped but it didn't sound as convincing. She growled aggravated with herself, and then she went off.

"I wont let it work. I wont be your old lady. I can't be. They'll kick me off the Table. They'll clip me from dealings. There will be nothing left for me. Fallon's good at it, but she was never in the club. I'm somebody in the club. Being an old lady is worse then wing bitch Jax! I can't do it. This is all I know." Jez complained. Jax stared at her for a minute. "So that's what Alec meant when he said that you have the world on your shoulders." He said quietly. Jez looked up at him. He took her hand. "I was worried about you last night when you walked away. You looked like you were carrying such a heavy weight. I went to Alec about it seeing as you and him are close." He explained to her. "Tonight before the show he said you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. I said I'd help anyway I could. But he said he'd see what he could do first." He went on. Jez nodded in understanding, though she still looked sad. Jax took her in his arms. "Jazy if you don't want this it wont be. But I need you to know I wont take another. No more wing bitches and no other old lady. It's you or nothing. My heart belongs to you." He whispered.

Shortly after they returned to the bar Jax said goodnight to everyone then headed to his room. A bunch of the guys were passed out on the tables, and pool tables, chairs and couch. No doubt some of the rooms were taken by others. Jez went into the Table room to go think. She wasn't ready to go home just yet. She opened the door and found Kail sitting at the head of the table smoking. "Oh Kail! Sorry I'll just go home." She apologized backing out of the room. Kail stood up and put out his cigarette. "No no. No need for apologies. Here I'll make sure you get home alright." He said looking as though he were still deep in thought. Jez nodded anyway. "Care to share?" She asked as they headed to their bikes. Kail smiled at her phrase but shook his head. "When you need to hear it you will." He told her putting on his helmet. Jez frowned but didn't pry. He was the boss and she'd pried too much recently anyway. They drove back to her place in silence.

"You know I wish you'd move into the safe house." Kail said to Jez when they pulled into her driveway. She raised an eyebrow. "You mean the bar. Kail I'm fine here." She told him. He nodded. "I know but I'd feel a lot better without you on your own." He replied trailing off slightly at the end, returning to his own thoughts. Jez rested a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm fine Kail, really. I'm a big girl." She told him with a kind smile. He nodded with a small smile. "Yes you are. Alright well good night Angel, be safe." He said kicking his bike on. Jez leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You too Kail." She said then went into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter chapter but there's some exciting stuff next chapter. Let me know how you guys are liking it :)**

* * *

Jez returned to the bar the next afternoon. It was all cleaned up as if last night had never happened. Prospect was stocking up the bar. "Nice work Prospect." She complimented with a smile. The prospect smiled back. "Thanks Angel. Nice gig last night." He replied. "Easy Prospect. Don't get sweet on the Angel. She's the Devil in disguise." Brice said coming out of the hallway. He smacked two wing bitches on the ass as they left the bar. Jez pulled a face, which made Brice smile. "You want a piece of Brice baby? I'm all yours." He said with his arms open. Jez scowled. "I'd much sooner sleep with Wolf." She commented. Connor came around the corner then. "Well then let's go now." He said with his wolfish grin. Jez groaned. "Leave Angel alone. She clearly wants neither of you." The Prospect spoke up. Both Brice and Connor turned to him and growled. "Prospect out and stay out of this!" They yelled. Jez grinned and winked at the Prospect. "No worries Prospect. I'll handle these two animals. You just won my vote." She told him making him smile.

Later on the Table all arrived and closed the bar. Phones were turned off and the door shut. Everyone took their seats. Kail at the head, Connor to his left with Jax and Brice beside him. Alec to Kail's right with Jez and Justyn next to him. Edan was at the end of the table. Kail looked around at everyone. "We've got a little dealing we need to go down." He told them. Everyone leaned forward in their seats. "The West's keep creeping into our territory and it's time that's dealt with." He went on. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We need to show some muscle. Now word has it they have a little lab set up on the outskirts of town. I was thinking about making a nice firework display for everyone here in town." Kail said with a smile. "Here, here!" Edan agreed enthusiastically.

"So Jez, Jax, and Edan will fly in. If they need a ground transport out of there Brice will standby close with a truck. Sound good to everyone?" Kail asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright good. Jez go back and get ready. Jax go to Saxon's and stock up on protection, get something for each of you." He instructed. The two of them nodded and got up. At the door Jez paused and turned around. Kail looked at her questioningly. "What are we missing?" She asked causing Jax too turn around as well. "What do you mean?" Kail asked in reply. "You're not calling the meeting to a close." She pointed out. Jax looked at her slightly taken aback. Connor frowned at her. "It doesn't pertain to you. Now go." Kail told her dismissing her completely. She frowned but did as she was told.

Jez drove her bike back to the bar to leave it there for a disguise. Anyone driving past the bar would assume she was inside. She wore black boots, black jeans, and a black tank top, none of which had the club logo on them. She walked into the bar and found Jax and Edan dressed similarly. "Brice is already at the transport spot if need be." Kail informed them. Jez nodded taking the bag Edan held out to her. Kail came around to the front of the bar and clasped them all in a hug in turn. He came to Jez last. "Be safe our Angel." He whispered in her ear. They made their way to the front of the bar. "Have some drinks ready for use when we be getting back eh?" Edan called with a smile. Kail raised his to them as they left.

The three circled their target scoping it out. When no one left for a while and lights were out Edan signaled them to descend. Close to the ground Jez pulled out her gun, as did Jax. They settled quietly on the ground and crept to the warehouse. "I'll go first, Jez behind me. Edan can you carry all the bags?" Jax asked. Edan nodded. "Alright let's go." The three of them got in without a hitch. "Stupid Wests leave no guards. Too damn comfortable I recon." Jez said as she and Jax kept watch. Mean while Edan did his work. "Yea, well Kail has it right. A good show will keep them on their toes." Jax replied. "Aye ye two gone and kissed the Blarney stone? Let's beat it before the show starts." Edan said running past them and out the door. Jez couldn't help but laugh as she ran out after him,

They were close to the bar when the warehouse finally went off. The fire must have taken awhile to find the meth lab. But it was enjoyable to watch the fireworks of explosions. The three of them smiled to each other in satisfaction. When they got back to the bar they landed in the back and headed inside. Kail and everyone came over to shake their hands and congratulate them on a job well done. Brice was called to return with the all clear. When Brice returned they all shared a drink. "To Arson. What a great display you set up tonight!" Kail said in a toast. "To Arson!" Everyone echoed. "An te me help an protection, the Irish Angel lassie and Jax laddie!" Edan toasted. "To Angel and Jax!" Everyone echoed. Jez couldn't erase the smile from her face the rest of the night. This was what she lived for. She enjoyed herself so much she passed out on the couch with a smile on her face.

The next morning she woke up and made herself some coffee. Prospect had already begun his cleaning. She made an extra cup of coffee and brought it over to him. "Take a break Prospect. Enjoy some coffee." She said taking the rag from him and trading him the coffee. He took a savoring sip and looked up at her surprised. Jez smirked. "My specialty coffee. Put some Bailey's in it." She informed him as she began to clean some tables. "So do you think the Wests will come after the club?" Prospect asked. Jez shrugged. "If they know what's good for them they wont." She said taking some glasses behind the bar. Prospect followed her. "What was it like last night?" He asked eagerly. She smiled at him. "Easy now. Don't get too excited. You'll be out there soon enough. I'm going to bring it up today." She told him. She'd never seen Prospect smile so wide. They heard a bike pull up then. Prospect slid his empty cup to Jez as she tossed her rag to him. With a wink from Jez he turned and got back to cleaning as Kail came in the door.

"Jeez weren't you wearing that last night?" Kail asked laughing at Jez. She stuck out her tongue. "I was just leaving now." She said putting her cup down. "Good when you get back we have to talk." He told her heading behind the bar. She nodded then headed out the door. She jumped off the bar porch and pulled out her wings. She regretted it instantly. It was pouring rain, her feathers were instantly matted down and slick. She hated that feeling. She scowled and turned around and headed back into the bar. Kail was grinning ear to ear. "You knew that was going to happen." She accused him. He nodded and laughed. He threw a duffle at her. "But to make up for it I did stop by your place to get your duffle." He replied. Jez gave him a halfass smile. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically then headed down the hall, away from Kail's laughter.

Showered and dressed in her vest and a pair of destroyed jeans Jez went back into the bar. "Ah much better now you don't look so much like a wet cat." Kail said with his hands behind his head feet up on the bar. Jez laughed sarcastically. "Hey Kail can I talk to you? In the other room. That way Prospect can clean the mess you made." She asked with a wicked grin. Kail frowned but got up. Prospect mouthed a thank you and Jez nodded in reply as she followed Kail into the Table room. "So what's up Angel? What do you need?" He asked taking a seat in his usual place. Jez went and sat in Alec's usual place just to get her point across. "I think we should put a vote up for Prospect's induction to begin. I think he's proved his loyalty and trust. Let's start to get him out there. I think he's ready and I'm sure others believe it too." Jez said leaning forward. Kail sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I agree with you. He's here dutifully every time we call. He's been in on a fair share of secrets. But is it enough to convince Brice and Connor? As well as Saxon, it's a vote that's open to the whole club. Not just the Table." Kail pointed out. Jez thought about it. "I think so. It's just starting the induction not fully inducting him." She pointed out. The door opened then. Jez turned to see Jax popping his head in.

He looked more excited then a three year old at Christmas. He looked over at Kail. Jez turned and caught him shaking his head. She looked back at Jax who nodded then left closing the door. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Then she looked back at Kail. "Well?" She asked. Kail let out a sign. "Alright. I'll put it up at the next Table meeting. Then we'll open it up to the rest of the club." He told her. Jez smiled. "Thanks. So what did you have to talk to me about?" She asked him. It was his turn to lean forwards. "I have some understanding that you're worried about becoming an old lady." He started with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jez stared at Kail wide eyed as he calmed all of her fears. "Jez you know I think of you like my own daughter and not just in the sense of the club being family. Jax really is family and if it is what you want, I couldn't be happier to really have you for a daughter." He told her. If Jez cried often she might have then. "You will still be part of the Table, including dealings, it will be expected of you. I think it will make the club stronger. The other day I brought it up for vote and you know we all love you. It was unanimous." He told her. Suddenly the door opened again. Kail signed. "Yes Jax, now I told her." He trailed off when he saw it wasn't Jax. "Kail, Wests outside. We need everyone down here and Saxon!" Connor said quickly. Suddenly everything broke out in gunfire and Jez could hear windows shattering. Kail and her jumped up and ran out of the room.

What guns were stored behind the bar were tossed out. "Jax, Jez, Edan, Alec go air born on the roof!" Kail shouted returning fire as Wests started coming into the bar. The four of them turned and raced up the stairs. Once they broke through the threshold of the doorway they were air, wings spread wide. They opened fire at the Wests below catching them by surprise. Soon there was a real gunfight going on as the Wests opened up on the sky above. Jez spotted back up coming in and went to go back them up. She looked away from the ground for a second and felt a burning pain in her shoulder. Then she lost feeling in her right wing. The pain engulfed her and everything went black.

Jez woke up with a searing pain in her shoulder and a painful numbness in her right wing. She opened her eyes and when everything stopped spinning it stopped sideways. She felt hands on her back. They touched a weak spot and she whimpered. A young man with long black hair and brown eyes came into view. "Shit!" Jez complained. Jace looked her over. "What? What's the worst?" He asked. "You! If you're here that means it's not good." She panicked wincing as she was eased down onto her stomach. Jace gave a kind smile. "Yea it's a bit bad kiddo. Take these and I'm going to start taking out the bullets." He told her. She took the pills he had given her then braced herself for more pain. The second Jace started to dig for the bullets she passed out.

Jez woke up her face wet and body feeling like it was a million degrees. She reached her hand up to her face but cried out in pain. "Easy now Angel. They're just tears and some sweat." Kail cooed coming into view and brushing her hair out of her face. She looked at him for a moment. "What happened? Is everyone ok?" She asked weakly. Kail smiled. "Always concerned about everyone else. Prospect got stabbed but he's doing fine. Jon got a nice bruise when you landed by him. We got the Wests good, scared them away. You did a good job." He reassured her. She nodded resting her eyes. When she opened them again she tried to smile. "Go figure I get shot and cry. How pathetic am I?" She asked weakly. Kail shook his head and put a hand on her cheek. "You are not weak Angel. You were shot in the shoulder and wing. You crashed from the sky straight to the ground. Anyone would cry at that." He told her forcefully. Jez nodded.

While Jez was still conscious she tried to get as many answers as she could. "Has anyone else seen me like this? With the tears and all?" She asked shyly. Kail laughed. "Just Jace and Fallon. Of course she refused to stay away and you know I wont stand in her way. No one else. I have Prospect standing guard. He nearly had to fight Jax a few times." He told her with a laugh. She smiled. "Thank you Kail and tell Ma I said thanks too." She whispered starting to loose her strength. "Jez before you fade out on me again. I think you should let Jax see you." Kail offered softly. Jez attempted shaking her head. "No I don't want him to see me like this. Pathetic." She whispered.

"Angel. Jez." Jace said. She was hearing him but her eyelids were heavy. "Jez I need you to answer me." Jace was saying to her. She fought to open her eyes. Finally she managed to get them half open. "Jez I know you're going to hate me for this, but I need for you to lift your wings. I need to tend to the back of your shoulder." Jace told her softly. She groaned in protest. "Why don't you just do it?" She argued weakly. He shook his head. "Sorry kiddo. How about if you lift it up I'll keep it up okay?" He asked reassuringly. She groaned but did as she was told. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her left wing lifted without a problem. She smiled thinking she had done it and was satisfied. Jace looked over at Kail. "Jez can you lift them a little higher?" He coaxed, hoping that hearing him ask would help. "No problem Kail." She replied happily. Again the left wing lifted higher. Kail and Jace held their breath. Finally the right wing began to tremble and lifted slightly. Then it fell back down as Jez passed out.

After several days of swimming in and out of consciousness the fever finally started to drop. Jace had bandaged her should and wing tight. Fallon made every man leave and she helped Jez bathe. Finally she was allowed to get up and move around. Jace and Kail supported her as she made her way into the bar. The whole club was waiting in there for her. As she passed everyone they wished her well, said it was good to see her, told her she looked great which she laughed at. They made room for her at a stool at the bar. Edan was behind the bar and got her a drink. "It alright if the lassie has her grog Doc?" He asked Jace. He nodded and Jez took a swig. She looked around at everyone staring at her. "Look guys I'm fine. Doc says I'll be able to fly again at some point. Hopefully as soon as the wound heals." She announced looking hopefully at Jace. He put a hand on her good shoulder. "Let's take it one day at a time why don't we?" He answered with a laugh. Edan raised his glass. "Te having our good ol' Angel back!" He toasted. "To Angel!" The bar echoed.

Jez began to tired and started to sway on the stool. "Prospect!" Kail called. Jez put her hand on Kail's arm. "Let him enjoy himself. I can make it to my room here at the bar on my own." She reassured him getting to her feet. He looked at her a moment contemplating but agreed in the end. "Alright you call if you need anything." He told her kissing her cheek. She nodded then started towards the hall. Everyone wished her well as she passed. In the hall Jez paused and leaned a hand against the wall. After resting she stood up and took a step forward but he legs gave out. Before she could slam to the floor someone caught her. "Easy there Jazy. I got you." He told her taking her into his arms.

Gently Jax laid Jez down on her bed. He brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled up at him. "Thanks Jaxi." She whispered. He smiled back but not fully. Jez tilted her head sleepily. "What is it Jax?" She asked patting the spot next to her on the bed. He sighed and sat down. "You look so vulnerable. Better then before but still breakable." He whispered. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Gee and everyone was saying how good I looked out there." She said sarcastically. Jax's lips twitched in a smile. "But before?" She asked him. He nodded. "Don't be so proud Jez. Kail let me in to see you. Yes tears and all." He told her when she looked mad. "You just looked so vulnerable. It took me a whole day before I could take your hand, in fear that I'd hurt you more." He went on. Jez looked away embarrassed. Jax gently turned her head back to look at him. "If you're going to be my lady and still in the club, you're going to have to be comfortable letting down your guard with me Jazy." He said softly. She smiled softly. "Stay with me tonight?" She sighed closing her eyes and leaning against him. He took her hand. "I will stay with you as long as you want me here." He whispered in her ear. "How does forever sound?" She asked sleepily. "Perfect." He replied.

Jez woke up the next morning to find that she was alone. She frowned. "So much for forever being perfect." She mumbled. She started to get out of bed but yelped as pain bit at her shoulder and wing. She scowled as she looked around the room for her medicine. Coming up short she decided to get something from the bar to numb the pain instead.

Jez popped the cap off a beer and raised it to her lips. "No! Stop!" She jumped caught by surprise. She winced and whimpered slightly. She turned to find Kail, Jax, and Connor coming out of the Table room. "Jeez. What? I need to numb the damn pain that you just increased." She accused. Kail came over an exchanged the beer bottle for a pill bottle. "No drinking while you're taking your medications." He told her. She stared at him for a minute with a frown. "You've got to be kidding me. Call Jace tell him I want a new prescription." She snapped. Jax came over and gave her a glass of water then indicated to the pills. She scowled at him. "You want me to open that for you?" He asked smartly. She made a face at him but succumbed to the pain and took the pills.

Soon the pain was gone and Jez could concentrate on other things. "Why were you guys in the Table room?" She asked. They looked around uncomfortably amongst each other. Jez's jaw dropped as it dawned on her. "You had a meeting! Without me!" She said angrily. Jax approached her cautiously. "Angel you were sleeping and the more rest you get the quicker you'll recover." He explained. "I didn't want to wake you when I already knew how you'd vote." Kail went on explaining himself. Jez glared at him. "You had a vote without me?" She growled. He nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact. On what you requested we vote about." He told her matter of factly. Just then Prospect came into the bar with a huge grin. "Congratulations Prospect. You're being allowed to accompany us in future dealings." He said clapping him on the back looking at Jez. She offered Prospect a smile. "Congrats." She told him genuinely. He smiled back at her. "Thanks Angel. How are you feeling?" He asked her. "I'm alright. Thanks. I'm going out." She said turning away and heading for the door. "I don't think so. Not alone you're not." Kail said sternly. Jez's eyes burned into him. He just stared back. "Look you have a choice. It's Jax, Connor, or now I can send Prospect after you as well." He told her lifting an eyebrow in contest.

"Fine! Jax can you take a ride with me?" Jez asked sounding aggravated as she really was. Connor snickered. She glowered at him and immediately he stopped. "Even injured she scares me." He mumbled to Kail as Jez and Jax made there way out of the bar. Outside they walked to their bikes. "So where do you want to go?" Jax asked putting on his helmet. Jez sighed. "I have no idea." She replied. Jax smiled helping her clip her helmet on her head. "Ok hop on behind me. I have a place in mind." He told her. She frowned. "I'll follow you. I can drive." She argued back. "With one hand?" Jax asked indicating to her sling. "Yes!" She retorted. Jax rolled his eyes. "No. Just ride with me. Please. If you came back with anymore scratches Kail might kill me." He explained. She rolled her eyes but gave in and climbed on the back of his bike.

* * *

**Never a dull moment. Jez has a hot temper too but wouldn't you have one too in her place?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you guys think, more reviews the sooner I'll update the story :)**

* * *

Jax turned off his bike at a private beak. He took off his helmet then turned around to look at Jez. She was staring in aw out at the beach. It was lined by trees, with white sands, and crystal clear waters. There was no houses or people in sight. Jax unclipped her helmet and took it off while she admired the beach. "Wow." Was all she was able to say. Jax led her down the beach to a fallen log. They both sat down in silence for a while. Finally Jez seemed to relax, even leaned against him. He put an arm around her gently. "I'm sorry we didn't wake you for the meeting. Kail said that it was about something you had brought up to him earlier." He told her softly. She nodded accepting that. "Still should have woken me though. I didn't know where you were." She replied sounding lost. Jax kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Jazy. Next time I'll leave a note." He said smirking. "No. Next time you wake me up!" She argued pulling away from him. Then seeing the smirk on his face, she hit him in the shoulder and mumbled, "Not funny."

"You know I'm still mad at Kail he knows how important those meetings are to me." Jez said aloud. Jax hugged her gently. "Be easy on Kail. He's taking your injury pretty hard. He's blaming himself, he's the one who sent you up in the air." He explained. Jez frowned at him. "So what? That's what I do. What I'm supposed to do." She replied softly. Jax shrugged unsure. "Maybe you should talk to him about it. You know how important you are to him. He's trying to give you optimum opportunity to recover. I'm not about to argue with him either." He said with a smile. "I guess. I'll talk to him later." She decided sounding happier. "So you were worried about where I was this morning?" Jax asked smirking. "You're starting to sound like an old lady." He pointed out. Jez pulled back and punched him in the shoulder again. "Shut up. I'm not one yet." She said trying not to laugh. Jax smiled. "Oh come here." He said pulling her towards him kissing her.

The next few weeks were quiet around the club. Kail never made the mistake of excluding Jez from anymore Table meetings after she had a discussion with him. There were no dealings that had to be done, if there was it was minor and good for Prospect to take care of. Jez was cleared to start her physical therapy with Jace. Slowly she moved from just being able to shrug both wings and shoulders, to gradually being able to lift her wings off her back. Then she moved on to being able to flap her wings, then hovering. About a month later Jax, Kail, and Jace were taking turns spotting Jez as she began to fly again. At first she fell several times earning her the nickname "Fallen Angel". In time she got the hang of it. A month later she was back to her old self.

"Aye raise ye glasses are Irish Angel's back!" Edan called behind the bar as Jez came in wearing her leathers again. She had on a huge smile, wings out, and relaxed aura. Kail came over and gave Jez a beer and put an arm around her shoulders. "To our Angel!" He echoed raising his glass along with the rest of the bar. She drank her beer and socialized with the club. It was good to see the whole club together again enjoying themselves. Around sunset Jax came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." Jez, curious, put down her beer and followed him outside. "Can you fly?" He asked her. She scowled at him. "You've been helping me the past month. You know I can." She said hands on her hips. He smirked. "Good then do try to keep up." He said taking a few running steps then snapped out his wings and leapt into the air. She smiled and followed close behind.

Jez shot up through the clouds and hovered there in awe. The sky was a mixture of colors. The clouds had shadows of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. She forgot how beautiful it was above the clouds at sunset. Jax flew over to her. "What do you think Jazy?" He asked her softly floating down to the cloud. "It's beautiful." She replied in awe. "I've always thought so." Jax replied not looking away from her face. Jez turned to look at him and smiled. "Jaxi!" She said sweetly.

"You know Angel. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jax started as he took Jez's hand. "When you were shot and out I felt like I was lost with you. You were hurt and there was nothing I could do. Yet I would do anything for you." He said getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box from his pocket. Jez's eyes went wide. "Jez I would do anything you asked of me. Just do one thing for me. Be my old lady." He said. He opened up the lid of the box reveling a simple diamond ring. "Jez will you marry me?"

Jez and Jax walked into the bar hand in hand. Jez didn't think her smile could get any bigger. But it did, when she saw the bar. Everyone was there now, wing bitches, old ladies, and families. Wedding bell posters and streamers were hung along with a congratulations poster. Jez was shocked and looked at Jax who smirked then swept her up for a kiss as everyone cheered.

Jez was swept away and overwhelmed by all the congratulating and toasts to her and Jax. By the end of the night Jez was exhausted. Kail put one arm around her shoulders. "Get some rest Angel. And welcome to the family." He said to her giving her a hug. "Thanks Da." She replied kissing his cheek. She went to find Jax. When she did find him she tugged his hand and indicated towards the hall. Connor gave a catcall and Jez flashed him a look. He shut up fast. Jax nodded to her and took her hand. "Good night all." He called out to the room. The room as a whole cheered again drunk, as Jax and Jez made their way to Jax's room.

They lay in bed together for a while soaking it all in. Jax kissed the top of Jez's head. "So do you have a date you would like to get married my Angel?" He whispered. She thought for a while. "Didn't I fall on you for the first time on August eighth?" She asked with a smile. Jax nodded. "Sure did. Would never forget the day you fell from heaven." He replied with a smile making Jez giggle. "Then let's get married August eighth." She told him. "That's just a month away you know." He informed her. She nodded. "We could get it all done by then couldn't we?" She asked looking up into his eyes. He smiled at her then kissed her. "For you, everything could be done by tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The month flew by. There were invitations that had to be formally sent. Fallon had said announcing it at the bar wasn't enough of an invitation. A cake had to be ordered, while the old ladies were asked to cook the meal. Most importantly was the dress. Fallon had insisted on taking Jez shopping for her dress. Jez was thankful for it. Fallon had a very persuasive nature, which helped convince people to get things done in time for a wedding less then a month away. Jez's dress would be ready in time for the wedding, it would be perfect and was guaranteed.

A week before the wedding Jez and Jax were approached at the club. "Jax you're coming out for a bachelor party." Connor told him. Fallon declared that Jez would have a bachelorette party the same night. Jez looked desperately at Jax who shrugged. "You can't come. No women allowed. That is unless you plan on being the entertainment." Brice said with a sly smile. Jez frowned at him. Justyn put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll all be at the reception so it will be alright." He encouraged her. Jax took her hand. "It's just one night."

Soon enough it was the day of the wedding. Jez had spent the night at Fallon and Kail's, where the wedding was going to be held. Fallon knocked on the door and peaked her head inside. Jez was still in Jax's old bed. "Alright Angel time to get ready for the day love." Fallon said coming into the room holding a dress bag. Jez smiled at her and climbed out of bed.

By sunset Jez was all ready. Her blonde hair was set in soft curls, just the front part pulled back with white feathers tucked in here and there. Her white dress was open in the back allowing her black wings to relax comfortably. She looked at Fallon from the mirror her face glowing. "Thank you Ma. I don't know what I would do without you." She said turning and giving her a hug. Fallon smiled. "Anything for you my dear. Now I think it's time to get you married."

Jez waited just inside the house for her turn to walk down the isle. She took a deep breath. "Not getting cold feet are you Angel?" Alec asked. Jez had asked Alec to give her away since she didn't have a father. He had agreed in a heartbeat. "Nope just hope Jax is still out there." She said looking at him. He laughed. "Oh he's out there. Been out there all day making an isle for you to walk down." Alec told her making her smile. Just then the music started. "I believe that's our que." He said putting out his arm. She took it and they stepped outside.

With the sun setting in the background Jez made her way down the isle made of red and white rose petals and black and white feathers. She looked up to find Jax with his mouth open in awe. She looked like a real Angel stepping out of heaven. After what seemed like forever, she made it up to Jax. They stood before the priest hand in hand and wing tips touching. They said their vows and the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Jax turned to Jez and stared deep into her eyes. "I love you my Angel." He said then they kissed. They turned to the rest of the crowd hand in hand with matching smiles. Over the premature cheers the priest announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jax Trap." Then everyone cheered and clapped as they made their way down the isle together.

The reception was at the bar. Jax donned his vest like everyone else but they refused to let Jez wear hers. "No, a bride must stay in her white gown. You look too beautiful." They told her. She had tried to argue but when Jax took her for their first dance together she couldn't find it in her to argue anymore. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her kissing her as they danced. Kail stepped in for a father daughter dance. "Welcome to the family my daughter." He said to her. Jez felt like she was on top of the clouds.

Late into the night creeping into the early hours of the morning, Sloan one of the old ladies Jez was close to and Jet a member of the club Jax was close to came up to the extremely happy couple with two suitcases and a folder. "From all of us in the club." Jet said handing the folder to Jax. Both Jez and Jax looked at Jet questioningly but he gave nothing away. Jax opened up the folder as Jez looked in beside him. Inside were two plane tickets and written in the back of the folder was, "One week honeymoon on an island hopping cruise." Jez looked up at Jax who looked at her equally surprised. When it soaked in after a moment their smiles spread once again. They hugged each other as everyone clapped. "You guys leave in about two hours. Everything is pack and a limo's waiting for you outside." Sloan told them with a smile. Jez looked around at everyone who had formed a line to the door. "Thank you everyone. For everything." She said as Jax nodded beside her and arm around her waist.

The two made their way down the line thanking and saying goodbye to everyone. At the end was Fallon and Kail. Jez hugged Fallon tight. "Thank you for everything Ma." She said in her ear. She turned to Kail and suddenly sobered up. She looked at Jax then Kail again. "We can't go Kail. A week? Away from the club." She said quietly panicking. Kail pulled her into a hug. "Nonsense child. You and Jax deserve this." He informed her. She nodded believing him. "But if you need us you call ok?" She whispered. Kail laughed. "Thank you for everything Dad." She said then kissed his cheek. Jez and Jax waved goodbye one last time before they climbed into the limo. The bar emptied with everyone coming out and waving goodbye. Wishing them well.


	8. Chapter 8

A week came and went and the two came back to the club hand in hand. The usual were at the bar and welcomed them home. Alec told them there was going to be a table meeting to catch them up the next day. They stayed for some drinks then went back to Jax's room the rest of the night.

The next day Jez returned to her vest and ripped jeans. Jax had on a white shirt and jeans. They came out to the bar Jax's arm around her waist. "Well if it isn't the long lost love birds." Kail said with a smile. Jez went over and hugged him tight. "Missed you and Jax around here." He told her hugging her back. She grinned. "What Connor couldn't pick up the slack in causing trouble?" She asked raising an eyebrow in Connor's direction. He frowned. "Come on let's catch you two up." Kail said walking into the Table room.

Everyone took their normal seats. Saxon sat opposite Kail. Apparently not much had gone on, small deals and gaining some information. The big deal was a plan they had established. "So tonight the Wests are getting a shipment of new goods to replace the ones we blew sky high." Kail said. "We know that these goods are really important and so they're going to have some of the big boys playing escort." He went on. "Perfect time for payback." Jez said smiling wickedly. Kail nodded. "Payback? You sure you haven't gone too soft? Want to offer them some drinks like other old ladies do?" Connor snarled. Jez was on the table in a heartbeat wings out shiv stabbed deep into the arm of Connor's chair with the cuff of his sleeve stuck. She stared into his eyes a fire in hers. "I've gone anything but soft Connor. Watch it!" She snapped at him. "Listen old bitch you can't do that!" Brice began. Jax pulled out his knife and had it at his neck in seconds. "Watch it Brice. That's my wife." He warned. "Ok that's enough." Kail instructed. Jez retched the shiv out of Connor's chair and Jax put his knife away.

"Kail I'll do it." Jez volunteered seriously. "I'll go too." Jax spoke up. Jez looked across the table at him. "No Hun. It needs to be one person to work." She told him calmly. "Besides I have a little debt to settle with them." She went on shaking her wings. "Well if you two love birds can't figure out who'll do it I will." Connor snarled. Jez turned to Kail for his decision. He wiped a hand down his face. "Jax and Connor will perch along the trees. Jez will do the work." He declared. Jez smiled, Jax nodded, and Connor just frowned. "Saxon a silencer on a gun that will do some damage from the air?" Kail asked. Saxon grinned nodding.

With everything settled for the night the meeting was closed and everyone started filing out. "Oh Angel. Can I talk to you?" Kail asked from his chair. Jez and Jax both stopped. "I'll be right out." She said to Jax going on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Jax nodded then looked back at Kail who nodded back then he left. Jez went back to the table and sat in Alec's seat. "What's up Kail?" She asked. Kail smiled. "You know Fallon and I didn't give you a wedding present." He told her. She smiled and shook her head. "You guys do enough. You didn't have to get us anything. Besides the honeymoon was more then enough." She reassured him. Kail shook his head and reached into his vest and pulled out a picture. He pushed it towards Jez so she could take a look. In the picture was a whole crew of guys wings out smiling wide in the club vests. Jez couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Can you recognize anyone in the picture?" Kail asked. Jez nodded. "There's a young Alec and Justyn." She said pointing to two young guys smiling. "That's Saxon and Connor." She went on pointing to two more. "And there's good old Devyn. God I miss him." She said sadly. In the middle of the picture were two guys arms around each other's shoulders. Jez smiled. "Well that's you Kail! Looking mighty snazzy." She said laughing. Kail laughed with her. "Yea I suppose I did back then. Now do you know this guy next to me?" He asked pointing to the guy he had his arm around. The man had black hair with green eyes. What stood out the most though was his black wings. Jez shook her head. "That's Neil O'Brian. That's your father."

Jez stared at the picture eyes wide. When she found her voice she looked at Kail. "How," was all she could manage to say. Kail looked down at the picture. "Your mother was his old lady. He loved her very much. She was around the club a lot with him." Kail told her. Jez shook her head. "No. Mom said Dad had run off once I was born. Didn't want a kid. That much I remember from my mother." Jez told Kail disbelieving what he said to her. Kail shook his head. "No Angel. Your father loved you. God all Neil ever talked about was you. His little Angel." Kail insisted with a smile remembering Neil. "Then. Then what happed to him? Where is he?" She asked sounding desperate. Kail's expression saddened.

"Neil went out on a dealing. Unfortunately back then we weren't as neat as we are now. We also didn't have as many ties with the cops. But that doesn't matter it was planted evidence anyway. The cops came in and took your father out. But the cops made the mistake of trying to get your dad to fess up. Your dad wasn't a rat. He wouldn't say a thing. One day they beat him too far. They couldn't cover it up though and so finished him off." Kail ended sadly. Jez sat there frozen with too many emotions. "Your dad was loved by everyone. The entire club came out for his funeral. Even some decent guys we had some dealings with." Kail went on trying to ease some of the pain. Jez just stared off into space. "So my mom. She lied." She mumbled.

"Yes. And no." Kail said. He thought for a minute. "Sort of." He corrected himself. Jez looked over at him wanting a better explanation. "After the funeral your mother came up to me and said she wanted to take you away from this. She had nothing against the club but it hurt her to be around it without your father. We all understood of course. We respected Neil too much not to. We always had a careful eye on you two. And when your mother died we waited for you." Kail explained. Jez nodded slowly taking it all in. "Look at him Jez. You have too much of him in you to deny it." He said softly.

Jez and Kail came out of the Table room. He gave her one more hug then declared he was going home. Jez still a little in shock of the news she just got walked over to Jax at the bar. He looked down at her a little bit confused. He put his arm around her. "You ok Jazy Hun?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "I'll tell you later." She replied. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**A nice little surprise for Jez I think. Let me know how you guys are enjoying it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

When it started getting dark Jez and Jax went back to their room to start getting ready. Jez put on black jeans, boots, and long sleeve shirt. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on a black beanie with the front rolled up. She wouldn't roll down the mask until later. Jax put on the same. He came over to her and kissed her neck. "So what happened before?" He asked her curiously. She turned around and showed him the picture Kail had given her.

"So Dad's wedding present was telling you about your dad." Jax went over after Jez finished explaining what Kail had told her. She nodded. "I think I remember Kail mentioning Neil once in awhile. Never said he was your father. He always sounded like a cool guy. A lot like you come to think of it." He said giving her a squeeze. "He'd be proud of you Jazy." He told her making her smile. "Thanks Jaxi. Now about tonight." She said looking over at the clock. "Jax you have to stay in the treetops. No playing hero. You know they're going to shoot up the sky but they can't see me. I can thank dad's wings for that." She told him seriously. She looked at Jax expectantly. "Your wings will be easy to spot. So please, please! Stay in the trees." She asked. Jax looked reluctant but finally agreed. She kissed him. "I love you Jaxi."

The two made their way out to the bar. Saxon was waiting with Connor. "Jax you have a gun?" He asked. Jax nodded patting his hip. "Then here you go Angel, your weapon of destruction." He said handing Jez a gun with a silencer on it. She couldn't help but smile wickedly picturing all the damage that was going to be done. Saxon patted them all on the back. "Be safe." He offered then left the bar. The three made their way to the roof and took off into the air.

The three flew off in the direction of the road in the woods. Sources said that was the road they would be traveling on. When they saw lights in the distance they pulled down their masks. "You guys go perch in the trees. I'll circle around up here." Jez told them. Both nodded and swooped down to opposite sides of the road. She saw the tree tops sway but couldn't pin point exactly where they were perched. She continued to circle the area overhead. She was completely covered in black and so you couldn't find her in the sky from the ground. As the targets crept closer a wicked smile danced on her face.

The Wests escort was caught completely off guard when out of nowhere three of them fell down dead out of now here. They stopped their escort and pulled out their guns looking around. When another one fell they opened fire blindly. Jez took aim and fell another two. There were nine left. Wests becoming suspicious opened up at the night sky nowhere near where Jez was now. She got two more including the driver of their precious cargo. Now Jax and Connor opened fire from their perches in the trees. The remaining Wests had no chance and when they were all dead Jez landed on the top of the truck and opened fire inside for any Wests that might have been inside. Satisfied she removed her mask and leapt back into the air.

Jez, Jax, and Connor landed on the roof of the bar and headed inside. They went into the Table room and took their seats among the usual. Jez slid her gun to Saxon. He nodded and she nodded in return. Kail looked at Connor. "All's taken care of." He said simply. Kail nodded satisfied. "Well then. Job well done." He said. "Hey Kail. I have an idea." Jez spoke up. Kail raised and eyebrow in question. "How about you give those guys at the precinct a call about an abandoned truck?" She suggested with a wicked grin. Kail grinned as well. "Good thinking. Justyn you think you could call it in?" Kail asked. Justyn nodded. When there was nothing else Kail closed the meeting and they all went out into the bar to enjoy a drink.

A few drinks later Prospect walked into the bar. "Prospect!" Everyone called a little tipsy. Prospect didn't smile though. Jez stepped forward. "What's the matter Prospect?" She asked seeing a look on his face. "We got a problem." He said. Kail stepped forward now. "What?" He asked. Just then the police busted through the door behind Prospect. "Cops!" Prospect yelled before he was knocked down with his hands behind his back. Jez pushed Kail to the back door with Jax and Connor's help. Police knocked down that door and headed in from there as well. "Shit!" Jez cursed pushing Kail towards the stairs to the roof. Connor was knocked down. All around the guys were getting pushed down to the ground. Someone blocked their path taking down Jax. Jez pushed the cop away but got knocked down hard sucking the wind out of her. They put a foot on her wing. Jax got knocked down next to her and Kail on her other side.

"What the hell is this about?" Jez demanded. The cop standing on her wing put some pressure on it. "Hey!" She yelped. Jax and Kail struggled next to her. "Leave the girl alone." Kail ordered. A cop stopped right in front of them looking real smug in his uniform. "Just trying to show her her place." He replied smartly. Jez struggled again. "Oh I'll show you your place." She mumbled before more pressure was put on her wing. "Stop it Kern. What do you want?" Kail asked none too nicely. Kern smiled down at them. "You to come down to the station with me." He sneered. "Fine then let's go and get out of my bar." Kail replied as one of the cops hauled him to his feet. The other cops began to back away. Jez leapt to her feet. "I'll call Fallon. We'll meet you down at the station." Jez said frantically.

"No!" Kail snapped turning towards her. Jez jumped back caught by surprise. She was getting herself all worked up. He shook the cop holding his arm with a look and moved to Jez. "Angel. Everything will be all right. I will come back." He assured her softly. "But what about Dad?" She asked quietly. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I will come back." He repeated then looked at Jax who put his arm around Jez's shoulders. Kail remained cool as he left. "Have a drink ready for me when I get back." He called over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Jez went back to her and Jax's room and sat on the bed. She looked at the cell phone on the nightstand. She leaned towards it slightly. "Don't call Ma. No need to worry her. Kail said he'd be back and he will." Jax said leaning against the doorway. Jez looked up at him helplessly. "But with what happened to my father." She started. Jax crossed the room to her and took her in his arms. "Kail knows people at the station now. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. I promise." He assured her quietly. She relaxed a little feeling better. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'm sure Kail will be back by the time you're done." He offered kissing her. She nodded then went into the bathroom.

Jez stood in the shower letting the warm water roll over her. She sighed opening her eyes. She let everything that was troubling her wash away. She unfolded her winds and stretched them upwards getting rid of the soreness from the cop's foot. She let the water run along the feathers spreading her wings everyway to make sure water touched everywhere. She took a deep breath. When she finally felt relaxed she climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

Jez came out into the room and found Jax lounging on the bed. She climbed onto the bed and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed the skin from her hair down to between her wings. "Is Kail back yet?" She whispered. "I don't know. I stayed in here. Figured we could find out together." He replied. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. "What if he's not? Jax what if the same thing happens to him?" She sobbed. Jax stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Shh. Shh. Come on now don't cry over something that you may not even have to worry about right now. Besides you're getting my shirt wet." He said with a smile. Jez snapped up and looked at him. "Hey!" She said softly hitting him in the chest. Jax's smile widened. "I was just saying your hair is getting my shirt wet. What did you think I meant?" He asked teasingly. She laughed then leaned down and kissed him. "Wait for me while I get dressed." She whispered and he nodded.

Dressed in loose jeans and one of Jax's tee shirts, Jez put her hand out for Jax. He smiled taking it. "Nice shirt." He commented wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "I thought so." She replied with a smirk. Jax took her face between his hands and kissed her. Then he took her hand. "Ready to go see what's out there?" He asked. She nodded in answer. They handed down the hall to the bar.

Jez looked around the room. The usual were there Alec, Justyn, Connor, and Brice included. Kail wasn't there. Jez looked around frantically then almost terrified at Jax. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Easy." He mouthed then turned to the bar. "What's the word on Kail?" He asked everyone there. They all sat at the bar slouching and shrugged. Jax led Jez over to a stool and had her sit. He went behind the bar to the phone. Just as he picked it up the door opened and everyone turned to look.

"Kail!" Jez exclaimed rushing off the stool over to the door. Kail laughed and hugged her. "Hey now. I told you I would be back. And look not even a scratch." He assured her stepping back to show her. Everyone else surrounded Kail bombarding him with questions. Prospect just kept apologizing. "Where's my drink I told you all to have ready for me?" Was all he said. "Over there on the bar." Connor answered pointing to the bar. They all made their way to the bar. Jax got Jez and himself a drink then leaned against the bar beside Jez. "So what happened?" Connor asked the question everyone was thinking. Kail took a deep drink then looked at everyone.

"Kern thought he had some information that could bring down the club." Kail told them. "The moron really had some information on the Wests." He added with a laugh. "I caught Trevor on the way out and shared out little tip on the truck." He said with a wink to Jez. She smiled back and leaned against Jax's chest finally able to fully relax. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly. After they had learned what happened to Kail they discussed installing video cameras so they wouldn't be caught by surprise again. Slowly people left one by one until only Kail, Jez and Jax remained.

Jez was leaning lazily against Jax who had his arms around her. Kail smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad the two of you aren't alone anymore." He told them happily. "And I'm glad you're alright." Jez replied. Jax laughed. "Sounds like a Thanksgiving dinner." He said smirking. Kail drained his drink and got up. "Alright I should go home before Fallon unleashes a storm." He said to them. Jez and Jax stood up nodding. Kail headed towards the door then turned around. "Have you guys thought about maybe moving into Angel's house?" He asked them. Jez looked a little confused then turned to Jax. "You trying to kick us out?" He asked. Kail smiled shaking his head. "Just have you thought about it?" He asked. Jez looked again to Jax then shook her head. "With everything that's been going on we haven't really gotten to think about anything like that just yet." She admitted. Kail nodded. "Well think about it." He told them then left.

The next morning Jez slipped out of the room and into the bar wearing only Jax's shirt. She poured two cups of coffee and pulled out a beer. She was making sure she didn't spill the coffees when she nearly walked into Connor. "Oh Angel. I knew you would come to me someday." He said with a smirk his arms open. Jez frowned at him. "Out of my way Wolf I'm not in the mood." She snarled. He didn't move. "Oh but baby you put me in the mood wearing that." He said indicating to her choice of clothes. Suddenly Jez smiled seductively. "Oh Wolf you caught me. I want you, I've always wanted you." She said stepping closed to him. He looked surprised at first then got the hungry look back in his eyes. "Really?" He asked breathless. Jez looked up at him and smirked. "No. Never have never will Connor." She said slipping past him. His face fell. "But keep trying. Keeps me entertained." She called back over her shoulder.

Jez opened the door to hers and Jax's room and found Jax looking around franticly. She raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged guiltily. She went over to him and offered him the hand with a beer and coffee in it. "Wasn't sure what you felt like this morning." She teased smirking. Jax smiled and took the coffee. Then he took the beer as well and put it on the nightstand with a smile. "Well you look real happy. What happened?" He asked drinking his coffee. Jez sipped hers and climbed in beside him. "Just seeing you can't be enough?" She asked him with a sweet smile. Jax laughed and kissed her cheek. "For you? No that's not enough." He told her. She smirked. "Oh you know, just gave Connor what he deserves. As usual." She replied sweetly making them both laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter now this time around. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After they had showered and dressed Jez wrapped her arms around Jax. He smiled down and her and wrapped his arms around her as well. "You know how much I love how you look in just your vest. But I do wish you'd wear a little more when it's not just me seeing you." Jax whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "What?" Jax asked defensively. "I can take care of myself Jax. Besides do you really think anyone is dumb enough to mess with me?" She challenged with a smile. He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "You're right. I'm sorry." He replied turning away to put on his vest. Jez looked at herself in the mirror. "Besides I'm just seeing Ma today." She said with a smirk to his back. Jax spun around. "You're seeing my mother dressed like that?" He asked shocked. It was Jez's turn to roll her eyes. "Ma's seen me dressed much worse." She reminded him. "Yea but you weren't married then." Jax said throwing her one of his shirts. Jez stared at him. "Seriously?" She questioned. He nodded. "Angel. Please? For me?" He asked her. Again she rolled her eyes but pulled on the shirt. She went over and kissed him then turned and left.

Jez stopped by the store to get Ma's favorite magazine. You never show up at Ma's empty handed. She pulled up to the store and saw a familiar car. She smirked to herself. She took off her vest and tucked it into her backpack. She put her helmet on the back of her bike then went into the store. She spotted who she was looking for. She followed him until he checked out. Jez checked out in a different isle then followed him out of the store.

"Kern!" Jez yelled jogging to catch up with him. He turned around and frowned when he realized who called him. "What do you want Angel?" He said mocking her name. "Did you come to mock me about the mix up? Did Kail send you?" He asked getting agitated. Jez smiled sweetly. "No Kern. I wouldn't mock you over a mistake. That's low." She said kindly. Kern looked at her skeptically. "And Kail didn't send me. After all I'm not wearing my vest." She went on indicating to her vest less clothing. "Then what do you want?" He asked less on edge. Jez looked around. "Are you on duty right now?" She asked sounding anxious. "No. Why?" Kern answered excited, always ready to jump on a case. Jez smiled wickedly. "Because then I can't get in trouble for doing this." She snarled then she punched him hard in the face.

Jez was grinning from ear to ear when Fallon let her into the house. She raised an eyebrow at her. "What has you so happy this morning?" Fallon asked. Jez laughed. "You're the second person to ask me that." She replied coming into the house. "I picked you up the new issue at the store today." She said changing the subject and handing Fallon the magazine. Fallon grinned. "Thank you Angel. Saves me the trip." She said kissing Jez's cheek. "Come in I was just making some tea. Would you like some?" She asked leading the way to the kitchen. Jez followed her. "Do you have a beer?" She asked timidly. Fallon rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Jax. You're having tea. You can have beer down at the bar." She insisted then motioned to the table. "Sit down, let's talk." She told Jez. Jez did as she was told nervously.

"What did I do this time Ma?" Jez asked when Fallon finally joined her at the table with two mugs of tea. Fallon took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Taste it. If you like it sweeter we can put honey in it." She told her ignoring the question. Jez looked down at the tea in her mug and took a sip. "Nope it's fine Ma. Thanks." She said with an uneasy smile. Fallon put her hand on Jez's. "Don't look so nervous Angel. It's nothing bad we have to talk about." She reassured her. Jez relaxed a little trusting Fallon. They shared some small talk and discussed a new fundraiser Jez would do another gig for to raise some money for the club. Fallon was great at fundraisers. "And maybe that will be your last gig for awhile." Fallon said with a suggestive smile. Jez tilted her head looking confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well I was thinking you and Jax should move into a real home. A room at the bar isn't really suitable to start a family." Fallon replied. "Ma…" Jez began but Fallon put up her hand stopping her. "I could help you guys clean up the house you have. And once it's all ready you and Jax could have a family. You wouldn't have to pay for a babysitter. I'm always around." Fallon went on with a big smile.

Jez stared at Fallon in horror. "Now Ma. Did you bring this up with Kail?" She asked. "Well of course. But don't let him fool you. He'd be a great grandpa." Fallon replied tickled pink. Jez put her face in her hands. "Ma Jax and I just got married. A kid is a big deal. And dangerous with the club. I don't know Ma." She mumbled. "Nonsense! You've known Jax for years. Besides the club would keep the baby safe. You can't say you're married but not going to have children." Fallon replied laughing. Jez looked up at stared at her. "Why not?" She demanded. Fallon was taken by surprise and watched Jez to see if she was kidding. Jez shook her head. "But Angel." Fallon began. Jez stood up. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore today Ma. I'll see you around." She said over her shoulder as she left the house leaving Fallon at the table.

Jez parked her bike back at the bar but didn't go inside. Instead she took off and flew to the cliff. She sat there with her wings out taking in the heat from the sun. Around sunset she heard wings beating and someone landed behind her. She tucked in her wings but didn't move. A jacket was dropped around her shoulders. "Thought you might get cold." Jax said softly. Jez looked up at him. "Thanks Jaxi." She said quietly. He nodded hands in his pockets. "Want some company?" He asked cautiously. Jez offered him a smile. "Yea. Sit down." She replied. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "I was worried about you. I came back to the bar and saw your bike but you weren't there. When you didn't come back for a while and word spread about Kern I thought he brought you in. Then Ma called pissed. I knew you definitely weren't there." He whispered explaining into her ear. Jez looked up into his face. "Did Ma tell you what happened?" She asked unsure. Jax shrugged. "A little just that you've been brainwashed by the club and don't understand how this is supposed to work. You know how Ma is when she's angry. She rambles a lot. I'm sure Kail will get an ear full when he goes home though." He told her. She cringed making him laugh. "So word spread about Kern huh? How's he looking?" She asked with a smirk. Jax laughed. "Pretty embarrassed and much like your usual victims. I'm proud of you and everyone at the club's got a beer for you." He informed her kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"So how about you tell me what happened with Ma." Jax said a little later when the stars were starting to come out. Jez sighed causing her whole body to slump in his arms. He squeezed her tight. "Well I know how Kail came up with the idea for us to move out." She said starting off. Jax nodded. "I'm sure that's not all." He urged her to continue. She shook her head. "Well she said she'd be more then happy to clean the house up and make it suitable." She continued. Jax nodded again waiting for more. "That was nice of her. What else." He replied not letting her off that easily. Jez paused for a minute. "You know she's organizing a new gig for me? She's like my own personal manager. Who needs a record deal?" She said sweetly trying to change the subject. Jax gave a short laugh then put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. She raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked innocently. He stared at her seriously. "What else did my mother say Jez?" He asked her. She bit her lip. "That we should start a family."

Jax didn't say anything right away. He looked deep into Jez's eyes catching every emotion he could in them. Jez in turn watched different emotions flash behind his eyes as well. Anger, shock, curiosity, sadness, humor. Nearly every emotion had its moment. Finally Jax spoke. "Did you give her an answer?" He asked softly. Jez's eyebrows pulled together. "Not the question I thought you'd have but no. I didn't answer her I left." She told him. He nodded thoughtfully. "Because you were mad she would ask such a thing?" He pressed. Jez stared at him. "Yes and because it's something you and I would have to discuss and decide not her." She replied defending herself. Jax laughed and kissed her. "Don't be mad at Fallon. Ma just wants what's best and the idea of being a grandmother thrills her." He told her. She nodded then looked up at him. "Jax. You're not thinking we should actually do this are you?"

Jax thought for a moment then shrugged. "It's not up to me Hun. It's a decision we would both have to make together." He finally answered. Jez sat back a little. "I can't believe it. You were considering it." She said surprised. "Are you crazy Jax? It's so dangerous. Having a child around the club. Having me pregnant around the club." She informed him with a shudder. Jax hugged her tight. "We don't have to think about this now. It is a big decision. How about we just move into the house first?" He offered. She thought about it. "It would be nice waking up to our own place." She mumbled. Jax nodded. "Then that's what we'll do." He confirmed. He got up and helped her up as well. "We should be getting back. Everyone wants to congratulate you on the work you did on Kern." He told her making her grin. "Can't keep my fans waiting." She replied with a smirk. They were about to take off when Jax turned to her. "Ma and Kail had me when Kail was head of the club you know." He said persuasively. Jez's eyes went wide making Jax laugh. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm joking around with you." He laughed. She punched him lightly in the arm. "So not the time for that kind of joke." She told him. Then they both took off heading for the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

When they walked into the bar there were most of the regulars. When they saw who came in they all gave a cheer and a pat on the back for Jez. "That's our Angel." "Real proud of you." They all told her. "Handful you go there." "A real feisty one eh?" They muttered to Jax elbowing him in the side. Jez was given a beer and she drank it along with everyone for a while. Kail came into the bar a little later looking a little worn out. "What's eating ye Kail?" Colin asked. "Yea! Angel here took care of Kern for you." Justyn added. Kail looked around the bar. "And where is my angelic daughter in law?" He asked. "I'd like to thank her." He added. Jez came out from the corner of the bar with a smirk. "Right here Kail."

Kail led her into the Table room. He stopped Jax when he tried to come in as well. "No way I'm leaving her alone with you now. I can tell Ma gave you a good talking to. And I'm not letting you take it out on Angel." Jax argued. Kail rolled his eyes but closed the door behind Jax. He turned around right into Jez with her hands on her hips. "You couldn't give me fair warning about Fallon?" She demanded. Kail tried to smile. "I did. I asked if you gave any thought to moving." He replied only managing a half smile. "And that's warning Kail? Honestly?" She argued. Jax put a hand on her shoulder and gently smoothed out her wings, which were beginning to get ruffled. Kail wiped a hand down his face. "Hey. I got eaten alive by Fallon I don't need it from you." He snapped back. A fire flared in Jez's eyes. "She told me I need to start a family Kail!" She yelled. Kail jumped at it caught by surprise. "Well what'd you expect from her? Did you answer her?" He yelled back. Jax took hold of Jez's shoulders as she prepared to jump at Kail.

"You could have told her not to bring it up." Jez growled. "Yea and a shit load of good that would have done." Kail retorted shoulders slumping. Jez glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. He sat down in his seat. "You're just like your father was Angel." He said looking up at her. "Do not bring my father into this!" She threatened wings snapping out and crouching slightly. Jax tried grabbing her hand but she snatched it away. Kail was nodding. "Yes just like him. Scary. Frightening even after he'd won the argument." He commented. It was silent for a few minutes and slowly Jez's wings fell back down. Embers still burned in her eyes though. Throwing caution to the words Kail might speak. Finally he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean not to warn you. And I knew telling Fallon no wasn't going to work either." Kail said. Jez just nodded. "Thanks." Jax answered knowing that was as much as an apology they would get. Kail laughed at something then. Jez raised an eyebrow in question. "Care to share the amusement?" She asked him stiffly. He nodded. "Ran into Kern this afternoon. Looks a little worse for wear. But apparently you got him real good. He can't touch you for it. I'm proud of you." He told her. Jax squeezed her hand. Jez couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

Soon after Jez found she couldn't stay mad at Kail. Although she didn't like the idea of it she would have to apologize to Fallon. "You can't blame the woman really." Kail told her. Jez frowned at him. "I'll come with you this time." Jax offered. She nodded. "Speaking of Fallon. I should get back so she can chew my other ear off." Kail said getting up. At the door he turned and looked at Jez. "What answer did you have anyway?" He asked. Her eyes went wide and Jax put a hand on her knee to steady her. "Is this another warning Kail?" She asked skeptically. He shook his head. "No just my curiosity." He replied with a grin. She turned to Jax who nodded then looked back at Kail. "We're moving to the house. Because it's safer and our own place. That's it." She informed him. Kail nodded thoughtfully. He grinned to himself for a moment. "You know Angel, Fallon and I had Jax while the club was going." He said. Jez's jaw dropped and she turned to Jax to see him trying to suppress a laugh. She punched him in the arm then turned to glare at Kail. He smiled. "Night Angel." He said and closed the door before she could get at him.

Jez and Jax remained in the Table room for a while after Kail had left. "So do you want to talk about this?" Jax asked softly. Jez rested her forehead against her arms hiding her face in the table. "Talk about what Jax?" She asked sounding tired. He rubbed her neck and between her shoulders. "About the whole deal with having kids." He replied. Jez sighed but didn't answer. "Jazy we don't have to. I just don't want you to carry anything on your own anymore. If talking would help let's talk." He told her. She took a deep breath. "I'd rather not just yet. We can talk about it when we're settled into the new house." She answered. Jax nodded thoughtfully. "But you're still going to think about it." He pointed out. Jez shot up and looked at him. "Of course I'm still going to think about it Jax. It's a big deal. One most women always think about and I was hoping to put off for a while. It's what women are supposed to do and now Fallon has planted that thought in my head. Of course I'm going to think about it. Every waking moment of every damn day." She answered with hysteria in her eyes. Jax took her in his arms as she began to feel overwhelmed. "It's alright Jazy. I'm here. And we will think this through together." He whispered to her. She nodded needing Jax to just hold her tight.

The next day Jax said that he was going to move all of the big stuff over to the house. Jez wasn't sure what big stuff he had or how much of it but she used the opportunity to go out. With all the talk about having a family she felt the need to learn more about her newfound father. She looked at the picture Kail had given her and decided to start with Alec. She went over to his house and found him out from working on his bike. "What's the problem with her?" Jez asked walking over to him. "No clue. Something just aint clicking. You want to take a look? Fresh pair of eyes may find it." Alec replied stepping back and wiping his hands on a cloth. Jez bent down and took a look around. She ran her hand along the internal workings of the bike. Finally she stood up. "Looks good to me."

Alec shrugged. "You want to come inside? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." He told her tossing the cloth at her so she could wipe her hands. She followed him inside. They went into the kitchen and Alec went into the fridge. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Jez. Then they went into his living room. "So what's up?" He asked her sitting down in a chair. Jez reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. She showed it to Alec. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Neil. My father." She asked. Alec nodded. "So Kail told you?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded in reply. He looked back down at the picture fondly. "Your father Angel, was a great man. And he cared so much for you." He began. "He always wanted what was best for everyone. He looked out for everyone, protected everyone. At Table he sat where I sit now. He often reacted just like you." He went on looking up at her. "You remind me so much of Neil. He would be so happy and proud of you Angel. You have no idea." He said with a sad smile.

"You and your mother were everything to him. If he wasn't with us he was with you. Often your mother had you here at the club with him." Alec continued. He got up then and went into some drawers. He came back with a handful of pictures. "Here's a picture of all of us at the bar. One of him and me. Here's just a picture at the bar but look there's your dad and mom together. Here's a picture of me, your dad, and Justyn." He said going through the pictures. In every picture Jez saw her father with a smile or smirk on his face. A smirk she recognized as her own. Alec handed her the pictures. "Here take them." He told her. She looked up at him surprised. "Defense I couldn't. They're yours." She said. He smiled softly. "I have a memory of those time with him. If I can give you anything of him I would. So please take them." He pressed handing her the pictures. She took them and smiled. "You know you might want to find Justyn. Him and Neil were close too." Alec offered. Jez stood up. "Alright I'll head out now then." She said. She went over to Alec and gave him a hug. "Thanks Alec. For everything." She whispered softly making him smile. "Anytime Angel." He replied. As she was leaving he called out to her. "Hey Angel! I hope you find what you're looking for with your father. And this it helps whatever you're going through. If you follow in your father's example, know that it's the right path." He advised. Jez smiled again and nodded her spirits lifted.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jez pulled into a parking spot at the school she thought it best to remove her vest. She tucked it into her backpack and went into the school. Inside she walked down the hall to where she knew Justyn's classroom was. "Excuse me young lady but where do you think you're going without a pass?" One of the hall monitors called out. Jez turned around to face her. "Really?" She asked ticked off. "I need to see your pass." The monitor demanded hand out waiting. Jez held up her hand with her wedding ring on it. "I don't see what your pretty jewelry has to do with anything." The monitor replied snippy. Jez was fed up then and raised her arm. "Oh I'll show you." She started but someone grabbed her hand. "Jez here is with me." Justyn said shaking his head at her. "Well she shouldn't be in the hall without a pass." The hall monitor scolded. Justyn nodded. "You're right and it wont happen again I assure you." He replied before he led Jez away.

"Starting a fight with a hall monitor?" Justyn asked eyebrow raised. He was sitting with his feet up on his desk while Jez took one of the student's desk chairs and put it opposite him. "Do I really look like I belong here?" She demanded. Justyn smirked making Jez frown. "Never mind I don't want to hear your answer." She mumbled. Justyn nodded. "So what brings you here? I'd ask who's in trouble but you would have decked the hall monitor before she could even begin her argument if someone was really in trouble." He said. Jez pulled out the picture of Alec, Neil, and Justyn. "I would like to hear about my father." She told him. Justyn took the picture and looked at it with a smile. "Neil." He said fondly. "I don't think I knew of any other man with such a good heart yet terrible temper." He told her with a laugh. "You've probably grown tired of hearing this but you are so much like him." He said looking up at her. Jez gave him half a smile. "Not yet. I've only just learned of him. I have a lifetime to catch up with." She replied.

Justyn shared stories of her father, about times when Alec and Justyn had been with him and stories of Neil and Kail. "You get a lot from him. But your musical talent is not one of them. This one time he was piss drunk and thought he could sing. Someone threw a glass at a mirror to make him think he was so terrible he shattered the glass." Justyn told her with a grin. "The sad thing is he probably could have." He added. He sighed then. "Ah but Angel your father loved you with his whole heart. He loved you more then the club. Which is more to say then some other fathers in the club. He wrestled with the idea of having you around or keeping you away." He told her seriously and shook his head. "Back then either way you were safe. No one attacked us on our home front. Now a days though, I don't know what he would choose." He said softly. Jez nodded thoughtfully. "You know he would be real proud of you if he could see you now. Following in his footsteps without even knowing him. Sometimes I think I'm still sitting with him at that Table when you speak up." Justyn said with a proud smile at her.

Then the door opened and high school kids piled into the room. "Hey Mr. Court, who's the new girl?" One boy who thought he was all that asked eyeing Jez up. Jez sneered at the kid. "She's taken Josh. Besides you couldn't handle this one." Justyn said with a smirk to Jez. She smiled back at him and stood up. She ripped off a hall pass from the pad on his desk and headed for the door. "Thanks for everything Mr. Court." She said sarcastically. She watched Justyn roll his eyes then left the room.

When Jez got back to the bar she went back to her and Jax's room. When she opened the door she found the room completely empty except for the bed. Confused she went down the hall to check the room she kept her extra things in. That room was also empty except for the bed. "Jax!" She yelled loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Jax came running into the room. "What's up?" He asked looking around. She turned to him. "Where is everything?" She asked him. He smirked at her. "Our house of course." He replied with a proud grin that made Jez slowly smile. "When you said you'd move the big stuff today I didn't understand." She confessed. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah I know. Surprise! The big stuff was just everything." He said hugging her.

"So what were you doing all day today?" Jax asked Jez while they sat at the bar. "I stopped by Alec's house and Justyn's classroom to learn some more about Neil." She told him. Jax nodded. "They were pretty close to him weren't they?" He asked. "Yea they were. Alec even gave ne there." She told him showing him the pictures Alec had given her. He went through them with a smile. "You have his smirk." He pointed out. Jez grinned. "And his attitude." She added. "And his temper, wit, reactions." Someone said walking into the bar. "Edan! You knew Neil?" Jez asked turning to him with a smile. "Aye lassie, I did. And may God bless his soul." He replied. "I keep learning more and more about him today." Jez informed him. "What else can you tell me about him?" She asked eagerly. Edan made his way behind the bar to fetch himself a drink while he thought. "Te be honest lassie just take a good long look at yerself and you'll see yer father within." He finally replied. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "Now I know for a fact that those lips of yours kissed the Blarney stone. Now spill Arson." She demanded with a smile Edan couldn't help but give in to.

As more people came into the bar more stories were told about Neil. Jez learned more and more about her father and could never escape the comments on just how much she was like him. The bar shared laughs and sad smiles. Jez was trapped in more hugs then she could handle but there was always a smile on her face as she learned more that she didn't know. Everyone who shared a story admired and respected her father. Not a bad word against him was spoken. Finally Kail came into the bar. He enjoyed a drink with everyone then nodded at the few, indicating it was time for a meeting.

Once inside everyone took their seats. One chair was empty. "Where's Alec?" Kail asked. Justyn shrugged. "Just talked to him before. He knew about the meeting." He replied. Jez thought for a minute. "When I went over there today he was saying something was up with his bike." She told Kail. "I took a look at it but nothing seemed out of sorts." She offered. "And you know everything about bikes do you?" Brice asked smartly. "No but I must know more about them then you since mine seem to last me more then a few months which is more then I can say about yours." She snapped back. Kail put his hand up. "Justyn go give Alec a ring." He instructed. Just as Justyn stood up Prospect barged into the room.

"Prospect out! You're not allowed in here!" Connor bellowed. "Oh shut up Wolf he's not a dog!" Jez snapped at him. She turned back to Prospect. "You're not supposed to be in here unless we ask you to." She told him calmly. "I know but." He started. "No buts Prospect, out." Kail said. Jez was watching Prospect and noticed the panic on his face. She put her hand up to Kail. "No wait." She said standing. "What?" Demanded Brice. "Jez you can't tell Kail to wait like that at a meeting." Justyn whispered seriously. Jez ignored them. "What's wrong Prospect?" She asked trying to keep composed. "On my way over here I saw an explosion a few blocks up. I went to go see what happened but the cops were blocking it off. They wouldn't say anything except it was a motorcycle fatality. I caught a glimpse of the cycle. It's Alec's."

* * *

**So true story, I got stopped in my high school because they thought I was still at school there. I had a big fight with the monitor that I in fact had graduated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Really short chapter I know but there is a lot of emotion in this one.**

* * *

The room emptied in a heartbeat. The guys at the bar that weren't took drunk caught a glimpse on anyone of their faces and raced out of the bar after them. Those who could fly took to the sky right out of the door. Others jump kicked their bikes and raced down the road. Jez beat her wings as hard and as fast as she could keeping her eyes trained on the smoke she spotted. When she got overhead she dive-bombed into the taped off area.

"Hey you can't be in here." One cop said turning around to face her. Then Jez heard the sound of the others hitting the pavement and the thunder of the other's bikes. She pushed the cop out of her way and saw the bike still engulfed in flames as the firefighters fought to put it out. Her emotions froze in her. She wouldn't feel until she was certain. She turned back to the cop. "Where's the body?" She demanded. The cop shook his head. "I'm going to have to ask all of you to move to the other side of the tape." He said addressing everyone. Jez grabbed the cop by his collar and lifted him up off the ground. Her wings flared out and the reflection of the fire danced in her eyes. "Tell me where the body is asshole before you join him." She snarled threatening him. Jax, Justyn, and Edan all grabbed for Jez to help get the cop down. Instead she shook the cop. Fear flooded the cop's eyes and he pointed off to the right. She dropped him there and went over in the direction he pointed.

A severely burned body lay on a tarp. Two coroners were trying to cover it up. Jez moved to kneel beside the body. Jax stopped the coroners at the face. Jez looked at the face and she couldn't freeze her emotions any longer. She was certain, it was Alec. She stared at the face of her friend as tears started to fall. Anytime the tears made it too blurry for her to see him she would wipe them away angrily. The last thing she could really hear was Kail talking to Trevor. "Yea it's Alec. It was confirmed. I'm sorry Kail. Whatever I learn I'll let you know." Trevor had said. After hearing that everything turned into a hum. No roar of the fire, or hiss of the fire hoses. No sirens or conversations between anyone else. Jez just knelt beside Alec's body and cried staring into his face.

Jez refused to move away when they tried to take the body away. She fought off Kail and Jax. It wasn't until Justyn knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder that she moved. She looked over to see tears falling down his face too. They helped each other stand and watched as the police took their friend away. Jez hugged Justyn and kissed his cheek when the cars were out of sight. She couldn't speak but Justyn nodded and all was understood. Jez turned right into Jax who already had his arms open for her. She fell into them finally sobbing completely.

"Kail!" Jax called to get his attention. Kail came over. "She can't. We can't." Jax stumbled. Kail shook his head understanding. "Take her home. I'll let you know what's going on." He said to Jax looking at Jez. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Angel." He whispered to her. Then he placed a hand on Jax's shoulder. Jax closed his eyes for a moment then nodded to Kail. Then Kail turned and walked away. Jax looked down at Jez shaking and crying in his arms. "Can you fly?" He asked her softly. Jez shook violently then and Jax knew the answer to his question. He scooped her up into his arms then jumped into the air flying them home.

Jez remained locked in the house the next two days. She looked like the living dead. There was no life in her eyes like there used to be. Occasionally at random she would break down and cry. Many times Jax would have to catch her as she began to collapse. No one came to visit, they knew better. Kail had called once to tell them when the funeral was. Jax looked at Jez now as she sat on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was red as well. She looked tired and broken. "I love you." He told her softly, careful not to startle her. For the first time in two days she looked him in the eye. She bit her trembling lip. Jax started forward reaching out for her. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He begged worried. Jez shook her head. "I don't think I have anymore tears left to cry. Even if I wanted to." She replied weakly. Jax took her into his arms and hugged and kissed her. When he pulled back again she looked up at him. "I love you too Jax." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day when Jez got up she tried to be quiet as she got into the shower. She let the hot water run as it steamed up the room and fogged up the mirror. When she finally did step into the shower she let the water beat against her skin. She let the water run down her face mixing and disguising the tears. She tried not to think but finally gave in and sat on the shower floor hugging her knees to her chest. She sat there letting the water beat against her wings. Eventually there was a knock at the door. "Jazy it's almost time." Jax said calmly. Jez stood then pulling herself together and finished showering.

Jez dressed soberly in her block boots, leather pants, and club vest. She put on a black chocker necklace and black angel wing earrings, a gift from Alec. Jax came over and kissed the top of her head. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. They both climbed on their bikes and headed to the bar. In the parking lot the entire club was lined up. When they pulled up Kail stopped them. He looked between the two but no one said anything. "Angel. You ride up front next to Justyn. Jax you'll be in the next row with me." He instructed. Jez nodded and pulled her bike up alongside Justyn's. She looked over at him and he looked back at her. Their expressions matched. Their faces were frozen of emotion but their eyes said it all. Justyn put his hand out and squeezed Jez's shoulder. She did the same giving each other strength.

When the hearse pulled up a wave of bikes thundered to life. Jez and Justyn led the procession out of the parking lot and all the way to the cemetery. Everyone parked their bikes in the road. Jez, Justyn, Jax, Kail, Colin, and Edan went back to the hearse to get the coffin. They carried it over to the gravesite and set it down. Pictures and flowers had already been arranged. One member from the club pulled a blanket of flowers over the coffin. Jax came over to Jez and handed her a picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Alec smiling wide. It was the day she had gotten her vest. She stared at the picture sadly then placed it on the coffin beside a picture of Justyn and Alec. Then she turned away and made her way to her spot beside Justyn.

A priest said the prayers and some got up and spoke good words about Alec. When the end finally came everyone whispered their goodbyes and placed a flower on the casket. Then they left. Kail and Jax went then went to stand off to the side and wait. Jez was next. She took her rose and walked up to the casket. She put hand on it gently. "Defense. I'm going to miss you. If anyone had been like a father to me here it was you. Even when you no longer had to watch over me I know you always had an eye one me. I love you Alec and I know you will always be with us." She whispered. She kissed her rose and closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. She placed her flower on the casket and moved away. Justyn stepped up to the casket and kneeled beside it. He bowed his head and mumbled his goodbyes. "I'll miss you my friend." Was all that was able to travel to Jez's ears. He too kissed his flower then placed it on the casket.

Justyn made his way back to Jez and took her into a hug. He shook slightly and she knew he was crying. She let herself go then and cried with him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually they both ran out of tears. "Angel I have been crying for Alec the past three days. And for the first time I think I am actually all out of tears." Justyn admitted to her hoarsely. Jez sniffed. "You know what Justyn? I'm right there with you." She replied with a weak laugh. They stepped back from each other. "I have to go over Alec's tomorrow to go through his things. You were like a daughter to him. He'd want you to help too." Justyn told her. She stared at him a minute but then nodded. "Of course I'll help." She assured him. They hugged once more then went in different directions. Jez towards where Kail and Jax had waited, Justyn down an isle of graves, hands in his pockets.

When Jez got over to them Kail put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Angel. I know how much Alec meant to you." He told her. She nodded back. "Thanks Kail." She replied. "I told Jax that you can come back to the club when you're ready. No rush." He informed her. She shook her head in protest. "I'll be there tomorrow night with everyone else. I'm just helping Justyn at Alec's tomorrow." She told him as strongly as she could. He nodded in understanding. "If you're ready then ok." He replied then said his goodbyes and left them. Jax put an arm around her waist. "If you're not ready to go back tomorrow you don't have to. I'll even stay with you if you want." He reassured her. She hugged his waist. "We'll see how tomorrow goes."

The next day Jax kissed Jez before she left the house. "Call me if you need anything." He told her. Jez nodded then hopped on her bike and met Justyn at Alec's. "You sure you're ok helping me out with this?" Justyn asked. Jez nodded. "You shouldn't have to do this alone." She told him. They spent the day packing up boxes of Alec's clothes and books. They threw out the food and unplugged the appliances. Alec had lived alone and there wasn't much that needed to be packed. Jez was packing things up in the living room when she opened a drawer full of pictures. She dumped out the drawer and sat on the floor "Hey Justyn." She called. He came in and put down the box he was carrying. "What'd you find?" He asked curious. Jez help up the handful of pictures.

"Look at his one. This was when the club first started. Look at both our vests. We had to sow them ourselves. Man Alec was terrible at it." Justyn said with a laugh sitting beside Jez on the floor. They were going through the pictures she had found. There had been pictures like the one at the funeral of Alec and Jez when she had gotten her vest. There had been pictures from when the club first started out. There were also pictures of Alec and Justyn with people Jez didn't even recognize from before the club. "Hey Justyn, who's this?" Jez asked holding up a picture. It was a picture of Alec holding a baby with a big smile. "And why is my father in the picture?" She asked confused after it took her a minute to recognize the face of her father. Justyn smiled. "That's you Angel." He told her. Jez looked at him surprised. Justyn nodded "I took this picture. Your father was showing "his little angel" off to everyone. But he asked Alec to promise one thing." He told her. "What?" She asked. "To always look out for you and protect you. He knew the club as a whole would. And Kail had the club to run and Jax to worry about. But Alec had taken a liking to you the second you smiled at him." Justyn shared with her smiling at the memory. Jez looked down at the picture with a smile. "So from the very beginning he was like a father to me." She said happily.

By the end of the day they had the whole house packed. They sat in the living room talking. "So why didn't Alec ever had a family?" Jez asked. Justyn shrugged. "Suppose he had his hands full with you." He joked but then shook his head. "I don't really know. I know at one time he wanted kids. But I also know that he always looked at you like a daughter." He told her seriously. Jez smiled at the thought. "He was always like a father to me." She said. "He knew it to. You know at one point he almost did have a family. After you were born. But a real opportunity didn't arise until later. But he had said, "it's different now, not as safe to start a family." I do remember that." Justyn told her. Jez bit her lip and nodded. "I should be getting back. Jax will be worried. I think I scared him the past few days with what's happened." She explained to him who nodded in understanding. "Here take these with you. Alec would want you to have them." He told her holding out a pile of pictures. Jez smiled at him taking them. "Thanks." She said softly then hugged him tight. "He'll always be with us. Just like your father. They're probably together now enjoying themselves." Justyn said quietly. Jez nodded with a sad smile trying not to cry.

When Jez got home she found Jax in the living room waiting for her. He stared at her waiting for her to collapse into tears again. "I'm ok." She told him weakly. He got up and made his way over to her slowly. "Everything went alright? You didn't call so I assumed you were doing ok." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently. "I'm fine Jaxi. Thank you." She said looking him in the eye. He took a minute to watch her then nodded. "Are you still up for the meeting tonight?" He asked her relaxed now. She sighed and shook her head. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "You're not ok. Jazy do you want me to carry you to the room? What do you need?" He asked anxious. Jez shook her head and put her hands on his arms reassuringly. "Jax I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm sorry I scared you but that's past now." She assured him. He just stared at her. "But I would like to just be with you and talk tonight if your offer to miss the meeting still stands?" She asked. Jax's features relaxed and he nodded. "Of course let me just call Kail and let him know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Another long chapter, reviews please :)**

* * *

The two of them flew to their spot on the cliff. They just sat there for a while Jax's arm around Jez watching the sky. "Alec's house is all packed up." Jez finally said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jax offered hugging her slightly. Jez shook her head. "No it's alright. Look what I found." She said showing him the picture of Alec holding her as a baby. Jax smiled. "Is that you as a baby?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. "He made a promise to my dad that day saying that he would always look out for me and protect me." She told him happily. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "He did a good job." He told her. She looked down at the picture quietly for a minute. "Alec wanted kids." She said and Jax nodded. "But he had you and I know that you were like a daughter to him." He said brightly squeezing her some. She nodded. "I know. But Justyn said he didn't because he felt it was too dangerous now a days." She went on not really looking at him. Jax looked down at her somewhat puzzled. "Ok I guess you could argue that it was safer back when we were born." He said confused. "Justyn even said that my own father had wrestled with having me around the club or away from it." She pushed even further. Jax put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "What's going through your head Angel? I don't follow. Help me out." He asked softly. Jez looked into his eyes with big eyes of her own. "Tell me Jax. Do you want to start a family?"

Jax's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Just a yes or no Jax." Jez said quietly. He stared at her for a moment. "You're serious?" He asked unsure if this was just a bizarre joke. Jez nodded. He blinked a few times thinking and erasing the surprise from his face. "Yes. I do want a family. But when you're ready for one." He told her truthfully. Again Jez nodded in understanding. "With all the talk from Fallon. And then learning so much about my father I've been thinking about it." She admitted. "And what do you think?" He asked her as seriously as she had asked him. "I would like to start a family." She replied with a small smile. Jax's face lit up and he kissed her. "That's great!" He exclaimed. Jez nodded smiling but then became serious again. "But Jax I have one thing to ask. I learned a lot about my father and even Alec recently. And I want to believe that I'm taking their advice in asking this of you." She said slightly to herself. Jax took her hands in his to encourage her. "I want to have the baby or babies away from the club." She told him.

Jax's face froze. Jez let it sink in a little at first. "Jaxi please listen to why." She asked calling back his attention. He nodded slightly still dazed. "Alec didn't have a family because it is more dangerous now. You even said so yourself. And Justyn said my father may have even chose differently had time been like they are now." She explained pausing to let it sink in. She took a deep breath. "Jax it wouldn't be forever. Just until the baby was old enough to be able to hide themselves should something happen." She told him. Jax snapped out of it then. "Not forever?" He asked. Jez nodded with a hopeful smile. "Where would we go for that time?" He asked. She smiled confidently now. "I could take up on eof the singing offers finally and try that out." She offered. He nodded thoughtfully. "Let's sleep on it. Mull it over a bit. There's a meeting tomorrow night and we'll talk to Kail before it and see what happens." He said and she nodded in agreement. Jax hugged her and kissed her. "We're going to have a family." He said happily. "Yes. Yes we are."

The next night Kail walked into the Table room followed by Jez and Jax. Connor, Brice, and Justyn were already there and in their seats. Jez sat in her seat and gently laid a hand on the arm of Alec's chair. Justyn patter her other arm gently offering a kind smile of support. Brice on the other hand glared at her. She sense it and glared back. "What do you want Brice or does Wolf have your tongue?" She snapped at him. Connor growled but said nothing. "Just can't help thinking that since you're so good with bikes you should have been able to prevent this." Brice snarled back. Jez's wings ruffled slightly as her eyes caught fire. "Stop dancing around what you want to say and say it." She demanded. Brice leaned forward. "Alec told you something was wrong with his bike. You checked it out. You should have found something." He accused her. She caught her breath and the fire in her eyes extinguished. Jax took Brice by the throat. "I've warned you before. Do not talk against my wife." He snarled at him. Jez leaned forward and put her hand out to him. "No Jax leave him alone." She told him softly. He looked at her confused but slowly let go giving Brice a warning glance. "You think I haven't thought about that? You really think I didn't run through that in my head? I've been playing it back and running through it ever since it happened. It's haunted me in my sleep. So thank you for pointing that out. Thanks a lot Brice." She said shakily.

"Angel it's not your fault. You're not a mechanic. If Alec couldn't find it we shouldn't expect you to." Justyn spoke up. Kail nodded in agreement. "Now can we start the meeting or should I allow more fingers to point?" He asked sounding annoyed. When no one answered he nodded. "We need to find out who did this so we can really teach them a lesson. I have Trevor keeping me on top of things at the police station. Justyn did you find anything at Aelc's house?" Kail asked. Justyn shook his head. "Nope it came up clean." He replied. "When we do get them I vote we send Alec's Angel out after them." Connor mocked. Jez frowned at him but said nothing. Instead she looked over at Kail who wiped a hand down his face and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to say this now." Kail said addressing the whole Table. "We wont be sending Angel after them or Jax for that matter." He told them. Everyone looked at him confused. "Angel and Jax are going to be leaving for awhile. Angel is going to pursue her musical career and Jax is going to go with her." He explained. When it sunk in Connor glared at Jez. "You're abandoning the club." He accused. "No! I would never do that and you know it Wolf." She argued. "You're highflying it out of here right after one of us is killed. Someone who you were the last person they saw!" Brice shouted standing up. Jez jumped up then too. "No! I'd like to rip their throats out more then you could comprehend Brice!" She yelled back. She glared between Connor and Brice then took a deep breath calming herself. "I'm leaving so I can do something Alec couldn't." She informed them.

"So you're leaving to have a family? You're leaving the club because you're too scared to have a family here? So you have gone soft." Connor sneered. Jez jumped up on the table wings out. Kail grabbed her wrist and Jax her other one. She stared at Connor with intensity. "Wolf. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I haven't gone soft, far from it. I'm going to come back. And if you dare to call me that again I will have my kid trained and we will both hurt you. Call me soft again Connor, and there will be no third warning." She threatened. Connor stared at her defiantly but Justyn tugged on her ankle. She went and sat back down. "So when do you plan on running away?" Brice asked. "If you plan on holding a party for my absence plan it for tomorrow night. I'll be gone by then." She answered back smartly. Kail's jaw dropped. "That soon?" He asked shocked. Jez nodded. "I called one of the record companies this morning. They want me in New York tomorrow." She told him.

Shortly after the meeting was closed and they all went out into the bar. Connor and Brice both left without a word. Jez smirked. "Can't say I'm sorry to see them leave without saying goodbye." She said with a laugh. "Yea but you know they'll miss you. Can't say I'll miss the arguments I'll not be able to avoid though." Kail replied with a laugh of his own. "Stop by before you head out tomorrow will you? I'm sure Fallon would like to say goodbye." He told Jez and Jax. They both nodded and watched him leave. Justyn put a hand on both their shoulders. He wore a proud smile. "So you finally caught on to all the hints everyone threw at you?" He asked. They looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Jax asked. Justyn smiled as if he knew something they didn't. "Everyone wanted you two to just start a family. You're both so nurturing to each other you'd get sick of each other. You needed someone else to care for. Also it finally gave Angel the excuse to go out and sing! You couldn't possibly believe that hearing about Neil, the whole Fallon ordeal, Alec's words, mine, and everyone else's was a coincidence." He told them with a laugh. Jez stared at him surprised at first. When she got over the initial shock she began to get angry about it. But suddenly Jax started laughing. She looked up at him. "Thinking about it now it makes sense." He said. Justyn nodded. Jez shook her head, rolled her eyes, then laughed along with them.

Later into the night Jez looked over at Jax. "We should be going home. We need to pack." She said gently to him and he nodded in reply. Jez went to Edan and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Angel. Name the child a good strong Irish name will ya lassie?" He told her. She smiled. "We'll try. Goodbye Arson." She said with a sad smile. She went around saying her goodbyes alongside Jax. Finally she came to Justyn. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you and proud of you Angel. Your father and Alec would be too." He whispered in her ear. She squeezed him tighter. "I'll miss you." She told him letting go. He gave her a sad smile whish she returned. "I'll be here waiting for your return. And to meet the newest little angel." He replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Jez and Jax knocked on Kail's door the next morning. Fallon opened the door. "Kids come in. Kail Angel and Jax are here!" She called into the house. She hugged them each in turn. "You know I wish you had given me better notice. I could have thrown you a farewell party at least." Fallon complained. Kail came into the room. "Oh Fallon you know how much Angel dislikes parties for her." He said with a wink to Jez who shook her head with a smile. "Well come in have some breakfast." Fallon said shoeing them along. Jez began to protest but Kail was the one who got Fallon's attention. "No Fallon the kids have a long flight. A quick goodbye is why they came by." He told her. Fallon looked horrified. "You two aren't flying all the way to New York are you?" She demanded. They both laughed. "Relax Ma. We're taking a plane." Jax reassured her. He then went over and gave her a hug. Jez went and hugged Kail. "Thanks for understanding Kail." She whispered. "Of course Angel. You just come back to us and bring your family." He whispered back. Jez and Jax switched places and said goodbye to the opposite person. Then they headed for the door. "You make sure you come back now. I don't want to be a long distance grandma." Fallon called to them. They both smiled and waved before they headed off to their future.

Eight months later Jez answered her phone on a tour bus on the way to the recording studio. She had just finished her tour and was heading back to New York. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello Mrs. Trap? This is Melonie. I'm calling to tell you that we've found Mr. Neil O'Brian's remains and have sent them to your address." The woman on the other end of the line said. Jez's mouth fell open and she didn't speak for a moment. "Who? Who asked you to search for them?" She asked when she finally found her voice "Mr. Alec Redding ma'am. He requested it about eight months ago." The woman replied. Jez dropped the phone then and froze. "What! Angel! What is it?" Jax panicked rushing to her side placing a gentle hand on her swollen belly. Jez shook her head staring at the phone in disbelief. Jax picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked. The woman re-laid what she had told Jez to him. "Thank you so much." He said then hung up the phone. He looked at Jez. It took a few minutes but she finally focused on his eyes. "What do you want to do Jazy?" He asked her rubbing her belly. She placed her hand on his and looked down at her belly. "We need to go home.

Three days later Jez and Jax stood in front of their house. Jax helped her inside and helped her get settled. Jez settled onto the couch and put her feet up and rested her hands on her belly. "Sh. Sh. Stop kicking. I'll stop moving around now." She said looking down at her stomach. Jax came over and sat beside her resting his hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt a kick then kissed her. "Welcome home Jazy." She said making her smile. They sat around for a while relaxing. "I'm going to give Kail a call let him know we're back." He said finally. "Oh Jax ask when the next meeting is." Jez called to him as he left the room. He came back and looked hard at her. "You are not going to a meeting. You're due in six weeks there's no way." He told her. She frowned at him. "I'm going to the meeting Jax. I'm a part of the Table and so long as I'm here I'm going. Do not mess with me." She warned him. He stood his ground for a minute then grunted and walked away. A few minutes later he came back into the room. "The meeting's tomorrow night." He told her sounding defeated. She nodded with a satisfied smile.

The next morning the doorbell rang. Jez shuffled over and opened the door. "Why Angel! Look at you. You're radiant!" Fallon exclaimed coming in and hugging her. Jez smiled. "Hi Ma. It's good to see you." She replied. They made their way to the kitchen. "No no. You sit Angel. I'll fix the tea you shouldn't be on your feet so much." Fallon instructed. Jez made her way onto one of the chairs. "So when are you due?" Fallon asked looking like she would explode from excitement. "About six weeks." Jez informed her making her grin ear to ear. "Then I have enough time to throw you a baby shower." She exclaimed. Jez looked horrified. "No. Ma no parties please." She begged. Fallon came over with the tea and took her hands. "It's not for you it's for the baby. Don't be selfish." Fallon said slyly and Jez frowned.

Later that night Jez was shuffling around their room getting ready for the meeting. She was trying to bend down and pick up her vest when Jax came in. "Wait let me get it." He told her coming over and picking it up. He handed it to her and watched her frown at it. "What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "I don't think it will fit." She said sadly. It was true. Jax thought for a minute then shrugged off his vest. He helped Jez into it. "There you go." He said satisfied. She smiled at him. "You know Jax I don't think you'll fit in my vest." She told him teasingly making him smile. "I think they'll live if I just wear the tee shirt." He told her with a kiss. A few minutes later he looked over at her sitting down with her hand on her belly. "There's no way I could convince you to stay home is there?" He asked. She stood up and looked at him defiantly. "No Jax. There's isn't so lets get going."

When they entered the Table room Kail came over to them with a big smile. He hugged Jax then turned to Jez. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Even pregnant you shine like an angel." He told her then hugged her. "Welcome back Angel we miss you. And I'll admit I even missed your arguments." He whispered to her. Then he and Jax helped her to her seat. Justyn turned to her and smiled. "Welcome home Angel." He said. He now sat in Alec's seat. A face Jez vaguely recognized now sat in Justyn's old seat. "Angel, Jax, while you were gone we asked Joby to join the Table. He had been working with our brother's up north but decided to come home after his father died." Kail informed them introducing the face Jez was trying to recognize. She nodded to him. "Welcome." Jax said. "Kail can we get down to business. We can't get all distracted like some of us have for eight months." Brice said. "Nice to see you haven't changed a bit. And that you kept track of how long it's been." Jez snapped at him. "Aw leave the pregnant one alone Brice. She can't fight back so well with her stomach in the way." Connor said with a smirk. Jez began to get up but Justyn took her hand. Joby even touched her other hand. "Like hell I can't. I could still take the two of you down." She threatened. Jax reached across the table. "Angel no. Sit down please." He said softly. She sat still but glared at Connor and Brice her hands on her belly. "You two just pissed off a seriously hormonal majorly pregnant woman. I hope you know how bad that is." Kail told them with a laugh. Connor and Brice looked slightly unsure for a moment then quickly covered it up.

When the meeting was over everyone let Jax through to help Jez up with Justyn's help. "I could really do it myself." Jez told them. "Yea but we don't want to be waiting around all day." Kail said joking around. Jez made a face at him and headed for the door. A bar full of people shouted the second she and Jax made it through, "Welcome back!" Jez turned around to Kail with a face full of anger but he shrugged and pointed to someone. Fallon came running at the two of them. "Well you didn't let me throw a fair well party." She explained.

The rest of the night Jez spent catching up with everyone, repeating when she was due more times then she could count, and having her belly touched over and over again. Jax came over frequently giving her water bottles and cooling her temper. When she finally had a minute she went over to Justyn. "Angel! I'm so happy you're home." He told her kissing her cheek. She smiled back at him. "Justyn I'm home because of something Alec did." She informed him. His face froze. "More and more things keep occurring that lead back to our friend Alec." He said more to himself. "What?" Jez asked confused. Justyn ignored the question. "What did Alec do?" He asked instead. "He found my father's remains and had them sent to me. They should be here any day now." She told him. He looked surprised for a minute then a smile came onto his face. "When they come, if it's not too much to ask, I would like to say a proper goodbye to him." He asked her. She took his hands in hers and smiled. "Of course."

"So what else has Alec done?" Jez asked. Justyn looked at her confused. "You were mumbling about how more and more stuff keeps leading back to Alec." She reminded him. "Oh that!" Justyn said remembering it. "Well you know how Kail said Joby came down after his father died?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yea who is Joby and can we trust him?" She asked. Justyn smiled. "I trust him just like I trusted his father. Joby is Alec's son." He told her with a grin. Jez stared at him in shock. "But I thought he didn't have a son." She said in disbelief. "Me either but it turns out he did and just recently was getting to know him." Justyn told her. Jez looked across the bar to Joby. He was laughing and enjoying drinks with a few guys. Looking at him now and knowing what she did she saw a little bit of Alec in him. She looked back at Justyn. "Alec is just full of surprises."


	18. Chapter 18

After the late night at the bar Jez just stayed around the house the next day. Jax ran in and out helping people out and trying to convince Fallon a babyshower was a bad idea. Around noon the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Jez called to Jax in the kitchen. She opened the door and a man stood there with a package. "Mrs. Jez Trap?" He asked. Jez nodded. "Sign here please." The man instructed. Jez did then took the package and went inside. She took it over to the couch and sat down. "What is it?" Jax asked coming into the room. She looked over at him with sad eyes. "I think it's what we came home for." She told him. Jax came and sat next to her on the couch.

They both looked at the box, Jez had one hand on her stomach. "Lend me your knife?" She asked Jax. He nodded and handed her the knife. Jez sliced through the packaging tape and opened the box. Lying on top of the packing peanuts was a letter envelope. It said, "Angel" on it. "Alec." Jez sighed recognizing the handwriting. Jax laid a reassuring hand on her arm. Jez picked up the envelope and opened it. She read it aloud.

"Dearest Angel, I fear that if you are reading this then I am no longer there with you. If that is the case then I have so much to say. But I cannot. I do wish that I could have shared this with you though. You just left my house after we spoke about your father. It got me to thinking, so I called up some people I know and they searched for your father's remains. Since you are reading this letter you must also have the remains. I told you if I could give you anything of your father I would. So here he is. My wonderful lovely Angel. How I do wish I could say so much more to you. I just hope that you know just how much I do love you. You have made me proud and taught me much. You have grown into the apple of your father's eye. He would be so proud of you like I am. Learn everything you are told about him and you cannot go wrong. I know I have learned from him. Be on the look out for a Joby. I'd tell you more but I feel like you should get to know him from him. I'm just beginning to get to know him myself though I should have sooner. I love you Angel and am so sorry I cannot be with you now." Jez read. She paused choking back a sob as a tear fell down her face. "Remember I will always be with you. Your family, Alec." She finished.

Jax put his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze. He wiped the tear from her face gently. "Alec did all of this. He brought my father home." Jez whispered. Jax nodded kissing her cheek. "He loved you very much." He told her. Jez nodded. Gently she laid down the letter beside her and dug through the Styrofoam peanuts. She pulled out a grey marble urn with black wings on it. Jax moved the box to the floor and Jez rested the urn between her and Jax. "I believe Alec put a lot of thought in this for you." Jax said softly. Jez smiled slightly. "Yes, I think so too. And I think it's time for some old friends to finally get to say goodbye." She replied looking up at him.

Justyn opened his front door his face a mask of worry. "Angel you should not be traveling so much that pregnant. Jax why didn't you tell her to let me come to you?" He demanded ushering Jez into the house. Jax rolled his eyes. "If you thought she was stubborn before she was hormonal and pregnant she doesn't even compare now." Jax said coming into the house. They all sat around the kitchen table, the urn in the middle. "Alec sure had this all figured out." Justyn said nodding to the wings on the urn. Jez nodded. "He left nothing out." She replied. Jax patted Jez's shoulder gently. "Why don't we leave you alone to say goodbye." He offered. Justyn looked up and offered a kind smile. "Okay but I have an idea where you two can go and I could meet you there." He said getting up. He went over to the counter and picked up an envelope. "This one is from you right?" Jez asked cautiously. Justyn laughed. "Yes. No more letters from the grave today." He replied. He handed the envelope to Jez. On it was a list of directions. Jez raised an eyebrow. "Just follow them." Justyn instructed. Jez nodded then both Justyn and Jax helped her out of the chair. She supported her belly then waddled out the door. When Justyn saw them both off safely he went back to the kitchen. "Hello old friend." He said to the urn.

"I feel like we're on a scavenger hunt. Take a right." Jez said from the passenger seat. Jax smirked. "When have you gone on a scavenger hunt? And why was I never invited?" He asked. Jez scowled over at him. "I didn't have to participate in one to know what it's like. Smartass." She snapped. Jax laughed and reached from her hand. "I'm joking Jazy. What's next?" He asked. Jez looked at the envelope. "Says drive through the gates then park on the right and walk to a familiar place." She replied puzzled and looked over at Jax. She saw his face get serious and looked out the window following his gaze. "Oh." Was all she could say as they drove through the gates of the cemetery.

Jax parked and helped Jez out of the truck. He supported her as they made they're way to Alec's grave, both for support of the weight and to give her strength. Alec had been buried in the shade of a giant tree. There was a dying bouquet of flowers at the base of his headstone. Jez touched the top of it gently. "Hi there Defense. Sorry I've been away so long. But I'm here now. Me, Jax, and someone who can't wait to break out." Jez said softly wincing and placing a hand on her stomach. Jax put a hand on hers and offered a supporting smile.

"What's the envelope say now?" Jax asked after a few minutes. Jez came back to the present and looked up at him. "Good question." She said looking at it now. "Now open the envelope. Nice short and sweet." She said with a laugh and opened the envelope. " To my closest friends angel and Jax, I'm glad you found your way. I thought you might like to say hi to the man who brought you home. I am so glad to have you both back. It wasn't the same with you gone. But enough of that sappy stuff, I thought we could finish what Alec began. Angel, Alec brought your father home to you. I wanted to give your father a final place to rest. Why don't you waddle your way to the left some with Jax's help." Jez read aloud. She looked at Jax who shrugged. They walked to the left and found a stone box.

"Neil O'Brian. Loving father, husband, and friend. May your spirit live on in all of us. And the fire only in your family." Jez read as tears pricked her eyes. "I thought you might like the last part." Justyn said walking up to them. Jez gave him a sad smile. "I don't know what to say." She whispered. Tears fell down but they were the happy sad ones. Justyn handed her the urn. "How about goodbye?" He told her softly.

Jez held the urn and looked at the black wings. "You can rest now Dad. You're back home next to a friend." She said sadly as Jax and Justyn removed the lid to the box. "I'll visit as much as I can. And when this little monster is born." Jez began with a smirk. "Then we'll all visit together." Jax finished with a smile to Jez. She blinked back more tears. "Goodbye Dad." She whispered handing the urn to Jax. He knelt down and placed the urn in the box. "Goodbye Neil." He said softly. "Goodbye my friend." Justyn said helping Jax put the lid back on.

"So I thought that Neil and Alec should have their final resting place near each other." Justyn said standing up from changing bouquets at Alec's grave. Jez nodded. "Good thinking Justyn. Thank you." Jax said genuinely. They made their way back to the truck together. "Would you like a ride somewhere?" Jez asked seeing that Justyn had flown there. Justyn smiled. "No thanks. I like flying." He replied. Jez frowned slightly. "What?" Jax asked worried. Jez shook her head putting her hands on her swollen belly. "I just miss flying is all. But I can't risk it with the baby." She informed them. Justyn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be back in the air soon enough. And you'll have a little monster flapping around behind you." He said with an encouraging smile. They said their goodbyes then and Justyn took to the air and Jez and Jax hit the road.


	19. Chapter 19

"Can we run to the bar? I want to see if Joby's there." Jez asked wincing slightly. Jax looked over at her. "Are you leaving me?" He asked in mock concern. Jez glared at him making him smile wide. "Are you sure you're up to it with the baby acting up?" He asked in all seriousness. Jez scowled. "I've had this baby in my body for eight months now. I've sang, gone out, and been to the Table. I'm sure I can handle it. But if you want to consider all the deals I've done, people I had to beat up, and keeping a vest being the only girl, go ahead I'll let you think about that for a minute." Jez snapped. "Alright, alright. But I have to drop you off." Jax said. Jez shrugged at him. Jax smirked. "Love you sweetie." He teased.

Jez walked into the bar and saw a bunch of guys. "Is that our very pregnant Irish Angel of Darkness herself?" Edan called from behind the bar. Jez smiled and nodded. "Aye Arson that I be." She replied. She made her way up to the bar. Joby got off a stool for her to sit on. "A toast to our returned Angel." Edan declared. Joby handed Jez a water bottle with a smile before raising his own glass. "To Angel." Edan toasted. "To Angel!" Everyone echoed.

Jez sat at the bar gossiping and catching up with everyone for a little while then she turned to Joby. "You mind if we talk for a bit?" She asked. He nodded and looked toward the couch. "Want to sit where you can lean back and put your feet up?" He asked. Jez smiled as Joby helped her down from the stool and set up a chair by the couch. "Ahh. Now that feels good." She sighed as she sat down and put her feet up. She rested her hands on her stomach eyes still closed. Then she frowned and opened her eyes looking down at her belly. "Well ow! Way to ruin it right on cue." She complained ending with a laugh. Then she turned to Joby. "So you're Alec's son."

Joby stared at her for a minute. He had Alec's brown hair and amused smile. She assumed the honey brown eyes were his mothers. "And here I thought this was an interrogation of the new guy. Well we've already established that you're the infamous Angel. Who basically could be called my Father's daughter." Joby replied raising his eyebrow. Jez stared for a moment. "How did you know?" She asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Jez shook her head. "Not another letter from the grave." She sighed. Joby looked at her confused. "Well yes, and no. But wait, again?" He asked. Jez took the letter. "I got a letter from Alec today." She explained opening it up. Joby nodded in understanding. As Jez read the letter he summed it up for her. "Alec, Dad." He corrected. "Had been sending letters for awhile, each one starting or ending like he may or may not be alive to write another." He informed her. Jez nodded. "He was being realistic." She told him. Joby nodded. "He talked about you often. Said should I come here and not find him around, to find you. He trusted and loved you." Joby told her looking at her. Jez folded the letter and smiled at him warmly.

The door to the bar opened then and everyone turned and looked. A young man walked in with an automatic gun in hand. Everyone around the bar stood up as did Joby. With some effort Jez got up too. "Who's that?" She asked quietly not recognizing him. "A West. New recruit. Apparently you did some damage to their numbers before you left." Joby informed her with a smirk. "You don't belong here. Why don't you leave." Edan told the West sternly. "Nope I think I fit in just well." The young man replied lifting his gun slightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. All of us here are packing. Some of us even doubled up." Edan continued. Jez looked around and cursed herself angrily for not having a gun. Joby reached behind his back and pulled out a second gun, his already drawn. "Thanks." Jez whispered as he handed her the gun. The club stood all guns out. "You'd be dead before you shot any of us. Put the gun down." Edan warned. "You can't go trying to prove yourself here it won't work." Jez said. The West turned to her noticing her for the first time and smiled wickedly.

The West put the gun down and stepped in Jez's direction. "I don't need to kill everyone to prove myself. One would do fine. And seen as you wear a vest and are pregnant. You seem pretty important and I get two for the price of one." He threatened. Joby took half a step in front of Jez. But anger had gotten the better of her. "You think I couldn't put up a fight you dirty West." She spat her wings snapping out. The West's eyes went wide. "You're that bitch Angel!" He spat. That was it for Jez. Pregnant as she was she lunged at the man. The man pulled back for a punch. Joby pushed Jez to the couch as the punch landed right in his eye. Joby went back at him swinging.

Joby had the West down on the floor wailing on him. Finally he kicked him to the door. "If you ever set one foot inside this bar again you'll be dead before your second foot hits the ground." Edan threatened. "And if you ever go after Angel again there's no man in this club who will not hunt you down and kill you in the most torturous way." Joby spat like venom. The West crawled out of the bar bruised, broken, and bleeding but no one paid any attention to that. Everyone swarmed around the couch.

"Angel I'm so sorry are you alright?" Joby asked concerned. "Do you need some water, anything?" Edan asked. "Are you ok? Is the baby alright?" Others asked. Jez put up a hand the other gently on her stomach as she winced. The bar door flung open again and everyone turned to look. "What happened? Where's." Jax began. When he saw the crowd around Jez he ran over. "Jez! Are you ok? What happened? That West didn't do anything to you did he?" He rambled. Jez put a reassuring hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. The baby is just kicking me for working up a temper. The West did get a hold of Joby though." She said indicating to Joby's black eye. Jax turned to him. "It's nothing." Joby said brushing it off. Jax nodded understanding. "Thank you. Now I think we should get you home." He said turning back to Jez.

* * *

**Pregnant or not this chick is tough. Let me know how I'm doing :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days Jez stayed home cleaning up the house. Fallon came over and helped as did other old ladies in the club. A week later Jax was out and Jez got a craving for ice cream. Since there was none in the house she got the keys to the truck and drove to the ice cream store. While she was enjoying her ice cream her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Jez! Where are you? Are you okay?" It was Jax. "Jaxi relax. I'm fine I just wanted ice cream." She told him with a laugh. She heard Jax sigh in relief. "Okay don't go anywhere I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her then hung up. Jez shrugged returning to her ice cream. True to his word Jax landed beside her a few minutes later. He kissed her on the top of her head. "You know you shouldn't be driving and stuff this pregnant." He said to her. Jez rolled her eyes. "What do you know. I wanted ice cream and the way the monster was kicking so did the baby." She warned him. Jax seeing that he wouldn't win the argument decided to try a different approach. "How about we got to the store and stock up to prevent that from happening again?" He asked. Jez scooped the last bit of ice cream from the bowl and licked the spoon. "Alright. Let's get a lot of ice cream." She told him with a smile.

Jez took the bag with diapers and headed for the house. Jax hands were full of ice cream and apples but managed to open the door for her. "Hi there sweetie! Give me those bags, you shouldn't have to carry those." Greeted Fallon. She took the bags from Jez who turned to look at Jax. He smirked but said nothing. "Come in and sit down. Everyone's waiting for you." Fallon called heading for the kitchen. "Everyone?" Jez called back confused. Fallon popped her head back in the doorway. "Yes everyone. For your baby shower!" She answered with a smile. Jez froze and then turned on Jax. Her eyes wide and with a furious frown. "My baby shower?" She whispered harshly. Jax put down the bags and put his hands on her cheeks. "Don't set your wings in a ruffle. It'll get the baby to kicking. Now just sit on the couch, open gifts, and let them dote on you." Jax said kissing her softly. Jez frowned but didn't argue further. She headed for the living room then turned when Jax wasn't following her. "You're not coming?" She asked. Jax laughed. "No way! I'm emptying the truck then taking off. Probably be down at the bar." He said with a smirk. Jez's eyes narrowed at him. "You'll pay for this later." She threatened. Jax nodded. "I hope so." He said lifting a suggestive eyebrow. Jez tried to keep a straight face and failed finally smiling. "Lucky you." She mumbled then headed to the couch.

Jez sat through the chit chatting, fussing, and gifts with her teeth clenched in an uncomfortable smile. It wasn't until cake was brought out that she relaxed. Fallon sat next to her and handed her a big piece. "You've gone along with this so well. And besides I know how the cravings are." She told Jez giving her the cake. Jez inhaled it, then smiled content. Fallon rested a hand on Jez's. "Now Angel I don't want you to worry about the baby's room or anything. We'll take care of all of that." Fallon told her. Jez nodded but she didn't look at her. "And if you ever need anything of course I'll be around." Fallon went on. Jez's face scrunched up slightly as if she were thinking hard about something. "I'm going to have Jax's old room turned into a nursery in case the baby spends time at our place." Fallon went on not really paying attention. Jez bit her lip concern crossing her face. "Fallon." She said. "Oh you're okay with that right Angel? The baby will be spending time with us right?" She asked going on. "Fallon!" Jez snapped now more urgently. Fallon looked at her. "Angel what's wrong?" She asked seeing the look on Jez's face. "I think the baby's coming now." Jez replied looking at Fallon scared.

"Did you call Jax?" Jez asked frantically inbetween breaths. "Yes he's going to meet us there just keep breathing," Fallon replied frantically not taking her eyes off the road. She was weaving in and out of traffic like there was no tomorrow. "I'm having a baby not dieing," Jez replied breathing deep like she was told. Fallon smirked slightly. "Glad to see you have a sense of humor about all this," she said. Jez began to laugh then screamed. "Ok we're almost there keep that thing inside I don't want a mess inside this car," Fallon said pushing the petal even harder to the ground. When they finally made it to the entrance of the hosipital Jez could see that the entrance was blocked by tons of motorcycles that only allowed Fallon through. "You've got to be kidding me I said to call Jax not the club," Jez growled. Fallon rolled her eyes popping the car into park. Jax yanked open the passanger door nearly ripping it off the hinges. Doctors and nurses were there with a wheel chair and helped Jez out of the car and into it. "Let's get this woman to the delivery room stat," one of the doctors said. Jax followed beside the wheel chair holding onto Jez's hand. He looked down at her intently and she looked up at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes oblivious to the rest of the club lining the hallway. "It's going to be okay Jazy," Jax assured her.

Four hours later Jez was smiling down at the face of a beautiful sleeping baby boy his ash colored wings peaking out from the bottom of the blanket. Jax stood next to the bed looking down at the face of a beautiful sleeping baby girl her black wing tips peaking out. "Twins. I can't believe it," he said softly to not wake the babies. Jez smiled up at him tiredly. "Twins," she repeated happily. Jax leaned down and kissed her softly. There was a soft knock on the door and Jax went over to open it. Fallon peeked her head in. "Can the lucky grandparents come see their beautiful grandchildren?" She asked falling to keep the excitement from her voice. Jez nodded and Jax opened the door wider. Fallon and Kail came into the room beaming. Jax handed the baby girl to Fallon and Kail came over and kissed the top of Jez's head as she handed him the little boy. "Congradulations Angel you're a mommy," he said softly. Jax came over and sat down beside Jez on the bed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So what are the names of my grandchildren?" Fallon asked standing beside Kail so they could admire the children together. "Skylar Neil Trap and Ayden Alexa Trap," Jez told them. Kail and Fallon both smiled. "Your father and Alec would be so honored and proud of you," Kail told her.

After Fallon and Kail left the room the club started coming in two at a time. They brought in balloons and stuffed animals and congradulatory flowers. Jez couldn't help but laugh at how funny Connor and Brice looked coming in holding all three things. "What's so funny?" Brice asked defensively. "Have the two of you looked at yourselves?" She asked him. They both looked down at themselves and a grin spread on Connor's face. "I guess it is pretty funny in our vests holding all this," he admitted. He came over and kissed the top of Jez's head. She raised her eyebrows at him. "They're beautiful kids. They'd look better if I had been the father, but Jax didn't do to bad," he said slightly teasing. Jez smiled at him. "Thanks Wolf. You just make sure you stay away from my little girl," she warned. Connor rolled his eyes as he dropped the gifts and left with Brice.

Joby and Justyn came in last and stayed almost as long as Fallon and Kail had. "Dad would have been so honored for you to have named your little girl after him," Joby said holding Ayden. Jez smiled at the sight. "You look just like him in a picture I have of him. Remind me to show you sometime," she replied. Joby smiled at that and nodded returning his gaze to Ayden and cooing to her softly. Meanwhile Jax and Justyn were trying to calm down Skylar. Jez laughed putting her arms out for him. "I don't think he likes me," Justyn said with a laugh. Jez shook her head. "Nonsense come sit over here," she instructed taking Skylar and holding him rocking him gently until he stopped crying. When he was quiet Jez looked over at Jax who nodded encouragingly. Jez smirked and looked down at Skylar. "Skylar be good now. Don't cry for your Godfather," she said softly. Justyn looked at her in disbelief. "You want me to be?" He began loss for words. Jez and Jax both nodded happily. "Will you? And Joby will you be Ayden's?" She asked them both. They both stared at her for a moment then nodded looking happier then she had ever seen them. "Of course!" They both replied. Jez then passed Skylar to Justyn and this time he remained quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

"Welcome home Angel," Jax said pulling into their driveway. Jez smiled over at him and then looked at their front yard. Two plywood storks, one pink one blue, were staked into the grass proclaiming the twins names, weights, and date of birth. Painted haphazardly onto the hats of the storks was the clubs symbol. "It'll be good to be home after two days in that place. And I can not wait to fit into my own vest again," Jez replied. She got out of the car and opened up the back door. "Welcome home Skylar and Ayden," she cooed as she began unbuckling Ayden's car seat. On the opposite side Jax was attempting to do the same with Skylar's seat. "You think they make motorcycle car seats?" He asked with a smirk at Jez. She smiled over at him shaking her head. "No Jaxi but you will be driving the van anyway while I use my motorcycle or fly," she told him. He froze for a minute mouth fallen open in surprise. She scooped up Ayden and looked over at him. "What?" She asked innocently. "You're serious?" He questioned. Jez nodded. "Absolutly. You've been able to do it all this time. I have a lot to catch up on," she replied simply. She shut the door and waited for Jax to come around with Skylar. She fixed the club blanket around him and Ayden's. They walked up to the front door and stopped. "Should I expect the whole club in there?" She asked asked Jax. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Jax?" She demanded. He smiled and nodded. "You know how Fallon is," he finally answered as he opened up the door.

"Welcome home Trap twins!" Everyone and their family exclaimed as Jez and Jax walked through the doorway with the twins. Instantly Skylar began crying. Jez lifted an eyebrow at Fallon. Fallon shrugged coming over to them. "Who would have guessed one of the babies would inherit your dislike for surprises," she said taking Skylar out of Jez's arms and rocking him. Jez smiled at the sight of her son in his grandmother's arms. Joby came over and took Ayden from Jax's arms. Jax shook his head with a smile. "Dude, I'm getting that photo to show you," he said with a laugh. He kissed Jez softly before going to their room. "Congradulations me Irish Angel of darkness," Edan exclaimed. Both Fallon and Joby shushed him. Jez giggled and went over and hugged Edan. "Why thank you Arson. Where were ye before?" She asked him. "Aw Angel I wanted te be there I truly did but being the only Irishmen me, Colin, and Kallan decided to get some Irish trinkets for the twins," he explained. Jez looked at him confused. "It's already hanging up in the tikes room. Fallon has it all finished you'll love it," Edan went on. Jez looked over at Fallon. "It's very tasteful," Fallon explained. Jez frowned. "Fallon," she began warningly. Fallon shook her head. "You'll like it," she insisted. Jez looked at her doubtful. "Angel!" Jax called from across the room. Jez turned to face him and he waved her over. She crossed the room Joby and Fallon close behind.

"Wow you were right I do like it," Jez admired looking around the nurersy. The walls were blue on the top part and white on the bottom half. The club symbol was painted on one wall. On another wall was stickers of motorcyles and feathers. There was a rocking chair, two cribs, a changing table, two small dressers with stuffed animals on the top of them both. The balloons from the hospital were in one corner as well. On the edge of each crib were two mini vests each with one of the babies names on them, there was even two slits in the back of them. Jez lifted one up and showed it to Jax a smile so happy that tears came to her eyes. "Aw Angel don't cry," he teased putting his arms around her. "Where's my godson?" Justyn said coming into the nursry. He stopped short in the hall when he saw Jez crying into Jax's chest. "What's wrong?" He demanded. Jax actually laughed making Jez hit him softly before she wiped her eyes. "Just overwhelmed with happiness," she explained. Justyn smiled at her amused by this as well. "Understandable since you were expecting one bundle of joy and received two," he told her kissing the top of his head before going over to Fallon. "Hey Ma you think I could hold Skylar for awhile?" He asked. Fallon nodded kissing Skylar gently. "No problem I have to run over to the bar and yell at Kail. I can't believe he missed his grandchildren's home coming," she said shaking her head. Jez laughed. "Go easy on him he's President of the club this is something he hasn't had to deal with yet," she told Fallon.

Everyone left fairly early to give Jez a chance to get some sleep and take care of the twins. Once everyone was out of the house and the twins were in their cribs Jez collapsed on the couch. Jax leaned on the doorframe and smiled over at her. "Welcome home Mrs. Trap how does it feel to be a mommy?" He asked softly. Jez smiled over at him and put a hand out for him to come over. He walked over sliding beside her on the couch and rubbing the back of her neck down to between her wings. She sighed deeply and leaned back against him. "Oh Jaxi it's absolutely amazing. And you Mr. Trap how does it feel being a daddy of twins?" She asked smiling back at him. Jax shook his head in disbelief. "I can imagine I feel much like Neil did when he had you, but I'm just doubly lucky," Jax replied. Jez kissed him and stood up bringing his hand up with her. "Let's go to the bedroom while the kids are still asleep," Jez said. Jax stood up quick. Jez shook her head laughing. "I mean to get some sleep," she explained and Jax's face fell.

They didn't get to sleep long. First Skylar woke up crying which Jax let Jez sleep and got up to go take care of him. But with Skylar's wailing Ayden woke up as well. Jez rolled out of bed and went to go help Jax. They took turns in the rocking chair and walking around. Eventually Skylar fell back asleep and Jax put him back in his crib. He turned to see if Jez wanted him to take care of Ayden but found them both fast asleep in the rocking chair. He smiled and went to the living room to get a new camera someone had gotten for them for the baby shower. He went back and took a quick picture of the mother and daughter then went and scooped up Ayden. He kissed her forehead before placing her in the crib. He turned back to wake Jez but decided against it. He took another picture of just her then kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

When Jez woke up the next morning started to panic because Ayden wasn't in her arms. Jax came into the room though and put a finger to his lips and indicated to the crib. Jez gave a sigh of relief when she saw both kids in the cribs. She went over to Jax and wrapped her arms around his waist. They both stared at their children with loving eyes. Jax taped Jez on the shoulder and indicated towards the kitchen. They walked there hand in hand. Jez stopped short when she saw Fallon at the stove. "Ma?" She asked surprised. Fallon turned around and smiled at her. "Well good morning there Angel. Sit down I'll make you some eggs," she instructed. When she didn't move Jax ushered her to a chair. She sat down and a few moments later Fallon put eggs in front of her and Jax. She leaned against the counter and sipped her tea. Jez ate the eggs in silent. "So I brought over some parenting books I found left over from when I had Jax, they're in the living room. I also brought over some baby clothes that we had lying around," Fallon told them. Jez just nodded her mouth full of food. "Slow down Angel you need to breath," Fallon scolded. Jez looked up and wiped her mouth laughing. "Alright Ma. Thank you for the books and clothes," she replied relaxing back in her chair. Just as she got comfortable she could hear one of the twins crying. She started to get up when Fallon shook her head and made her way to the door. "You and Jax go out today. Go to the bar, fly, do whatever you need to do. I'll take care of the twins they need some quality time with Grammy," she instructed. Jez looked from Fallon to Jax in disbelief. "Go!" Fallon insisted.

After a quick shower and kisses goodbye to the twins Jez was back in one of Jax's white t-shirts and big jeans. She frowned down at herself while she waited for Jax to finish saying his goodbyes. He came up beside her and they both went outside. "What was that for?" He asked her as they put on their helmets. She looked over at him confused. "What was what for?" She asked. "You looking down at yourself like you did," he clarified. Jez raised an eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes. "I want to fit into my old clothes again," she explained. Jax nodded getting on his motorcycle. "You will soon enough. And you'll be the toughest MILF anyone has every seen," he said leaning over and kissing her. "Now let's go," he finished starting his bike and taking off. Jez wasn't far behind.

Jez and Jax pushed through the bar's double doors. "Prospect a drink for me and Angel," Jax called going over and sitting on a stool. Jez took the seat beside him and thanked Prospect for the beer. They clinked the bottles and drank. Jez gave a satisfied sigh. "Now that was good," she said with a laugh. Prospect leaned against the counter. "Where are the twins?" He asked. Jez smiled. "Fallon's watching them today. Kicked us out of the house. Where is everyone?" She asked in return. Prospect indicated to the back. "Wolf and Brice are back there with I don't know how many wing bitches. I think Edan may be there as well. Kail's in the Table room. He's taken to going there a lot recently," he told her. Jez looked at Jax a little worried. "Do I go mess with Wolf or do I check on Kail?" She asked like it was a great debate. A wicked smile came across her face. "Come with me," she told the boys.

Jez burst into the room Prospect said Connor was staying in. She stared down at the bed slightly disgusted. In it was Connor and three wing bitches. She never understood why one just wasn't enough for him or half the other guys but shrugged the thought away. It was time to have a little fun. "Connor! How could you?" She yelled sounding hysteric. Connor snapped up knocking on girl to the floor. The other two tried getting under some covers. Connor was still groggy with sleep and was looking at her slightly confused. "How could you Connor? After all we've been through. I said today we could finally be together. You said I was the only one for you and that these girls were just a place holder," she cried. Connor looked at her both horrified and then the hungry look he always had returned. The wing bitches looked ill at ease. Connor finally found the power of speech. "You could join us," he suggested. That sent the girls over the edge. Both girls next to him smacked him, hard, then retrieved their clothing and left the room. The girl he knocked out of the bed threw a shoe at him called him a scumbag, then left as well. Connor just looked around in disbelief and shock. Jez just smirked proudly hands on her hips. "What the HELL just happened?" Connor finally snapped starting laughter out in the hall from Jax and Prospect. Jez smiled wide. "Just screwing with you again. Make sure I still got it," she replied. Connor growled and made a lunge for her. Jez jumped out of the way shaking her head. When he tried again Jez leapt up and pushed him back, her foot on his chest wings stretched out. "Now, now behave," she said scolding. Connor raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the one with your foot on my chest," he told her. Jez glared at him then hopped back. "Go take a cold shower Wolf, and stop panting," she said sauntering out of his room.

Back in the front of the bar the three of them were laughing. "That wasn't very nice of you. Not a very good role model for the kids," Jax teased. Jez stuck her tongue out at him. "Guess you'll have to be the role model," Prospect joked. Jez smiled and nodded her approval. Jax gave him a dirty look and shook his head. She got up and kissed Jax and then Prospect's cheek with a wink. "I'm going to go check on Kail," she told him. As she walked to the Table room she heard Jax talking to Prospect. "You better not go stealing my wife," he said warningly. Jez just shook her head with a smile.

"Hey Da, you up for some company?" Jez asked timidly peaking her head in the doorway. Kail nodded putting out his cigarette. "Come on in Angel. How are the twins?" He asked with a smile. Jez sat beside him in Justyn's chair. "They're good. Would be much better if they're Grandfather stopped smoking," Jez said pointedly. Kail rolled his eyes. "Fallon's watching them right now. I think they'd like to see their Grandfather though," she replied softly. Kail looked down then. Jez reached out and put her hand on his gently. "What is it Kail?" She asked gently. Kail shook his head looking almost ashamed, he wiped a hand down his face taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to do this. Nobody's had a kid around the club in awhile. And when they did their old lady was home taking care of the kids. With you and Jax you're both here," Kail started to explain. Jez looked at him confused. "Fallon's home with them she's offered to help. If not Jax and I will hire someone if we have to," she offered. Kail shook his head. "I haven't visited the twins because I feel guilty and selfish. Of course I want what's best for them and they're safety. But at the same time we need you here and have your hand in things. For that I feel like a horrible grandfather," he confessed. Jez gave him a sympathetic smile and got up and hugged him kissing his cheek. "Kail you're an amazing President, a supportive Da, and trust me the twins will love you as their grandfather. You're not selfish in anyway. Jax and I will be here always. But you have to be there for the twins," she told him. Kail smiled at her eyes bright. Jez smiled back knowing she got through to him. "Go see your grandkids," she said kissing the top of his head. He nodded getting up.

Kail left the bar with only a brief wave to Jax and Prospect, as well as Connor who had emerged from his room after Jez's rude wake up call. "Where's Kail going?" Connor asked. "To visit his grandkids," Jez replied proudly. Connor pulled a face. "What's the problem Wolf?" Jax snapped. Jez smoothed out the feathers that began to ruffle. "Ayden's too small for me to hit on just yet," Connor replied with a grin. "Watch it Wolf those two are going to kick your ass one day," Jez warned. Connor laughed. "You know Angel, I actually believe that," he told her truthfully. Jax nodded a dangerous smile on his face. "Then you better be careful who you look at," he warned.

After awhile Jez went back to one of the rooms and got a blanket. She came back into the front and looked at Jax. When he looked over at her she shook out her wings and nodded to the door. Jax nodded and got up. They went outside and Jez gave him the blanket. Jax raised an eyebrow in question. "In case I want to lay down," she said suggestively. Jax smiled wide. "Race you there," he said and not waiting for her reply, took off. Jez smiled wide and took off after him.


	23. Chapter 23

"I missed this," Jez said happily as she laid in Jax's arms looking out at the water. "Missed what? The flying? The view?" Jax asked kissing the top of her head. "Both, all of it. Just wait until Skylar and Ayden can fly. Then the whole family can come," Jez replied. Jax chuckled against her back. "They still have to crawl first let's not rush it," he told her. Jez smiled. They watched the sun go down on the horizon and like true first time parents, took a quick power nap to prepare for another sleep interrupted night. When they woke up the moon was up they rolled up the blanket and flew back to the bar. They hopped on their motorcycles and drove home.

Jez and Jax walked into the living room and found Fallon on the couch giving Skylar a bottle. Kail on the other had was in the middle of a story. "And then your mother fell from the sky," he said gently tossing Ayden into the air then catching her again. "Right on top of your father. They your Grampy, yours truly, stepped in so he didn't gut your mother," he finished. "Ok Grampy, let's go easy on the violence for now. As babies those dreams are completely unnecessary," Jez said with a smile coming into the room. sHe kissed the top of Ayden's head. "And besides she fell from heaven," Jax corrected kissing Ayden as well. Kail laughed. "Grampy Kail? Really? I thought you'd pick something a little tougher then that," Jez joked. "I tried getting him to change his mind but he wants to be Grampy," Fallon said the end to Skylar. Jez shook her head with a smile. "Alright if you say so," she replied. "I put some finishing touches on the nursery," Kail told her rocking Ayden in his arms. Jax raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead he and Jez went to check it out.

Jez covered her mouth with her hand. Above Skylar's bed was a picture of Neil holding baby Jez. Above Ayden's was a picture of Alec holding her. Above the changing table were three picture frames. One had Jez's mother and father with her as a baby. The next was Kail and Fallon holding baby Jax. The third in the middle was an empty frame. "It's for a picture of the two of you holding them," Kail explained coming into the room. He gave Ayden to her mother as Fallon gave Skylar to his father. The camera Jax had used the night before was used and Fallon smiled at the picture. "I'll hang the picture up tomorrow," she told them. Jez nodded their thanks.

Fallon went to the kitchen to make them all dinner. Kail scooped Skylar out of Jax's arms. "Time for Grampy, Skylar time," he said then made motorcycle sounds leaving the room. Jez looked down at Ayden in her arms. "Your Grampy is crazy. Now I know where Daddy gets it," she cooed tickling Ayden 's belly. Ayden's green eyes blinked at her. "Daddy's not the crazy one. Mommy's the one who's crazy," Jax said rubbing his nose against Ayden's. They looked down lovingly at their baby girl and Ayden smiled.

The grown ups sat down to dinner with Skylar and Ayden in their swings. "You know Angel you should try singing to them. They like the music and seem to fall asleep to it," Fallon suggested. Jez nodded. "That's a good idea Ma. I'll have to try and learn some lullabys," she replied. "There should be some in the books. And stop snickering Jax, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn a few as well," Fallon scolded. Jax frowned making Kail smile. They ate in silence for awhile. Finally Kail pushed away his plate. "Delicious as always my love," he complimented Fallon. Jez and Jax nodded in agreement. Fallon smiled happily as she got up to clean the dishes. Kail turned to the other two. "Would you guys be able to go to a meeting tomorrow?" He asked them. They looked at each other then nodded. "We can bring the kids to the bar in the strollers," Jez replied. Fallon turned around not pleased with this idea. Jez raised her eyebrows in question. "Babies in a bar is not a good idea," Fallon told her. "I was in the bar when I was a baby," Jez challenged. Jax put a hand on her knee and shot a warning glance at Fallon. "Why don't you watch them at the bar while we're in the meeting," Jax suggested. Fallon pursed her lips but nodded. Kail nodded and stood up. "Let's leave the kids along to spend some time with the twins," he said wrapping an arm around Fallon's waist. They went over and kissed the twins in their swings. "Grammy will take care of you tomorrow," Fallon said kissing the kids. "And Gampy will spoil you rotten as well," Kail said. They waved goodbye to Jez and Jax then left.

While Jax got the twins changed Jez went into the living room and so she could try and learn a lullaby to try singing to them. She found a simple lullaby and figured that that would do for now. She went back to the nursery and smiled. Jax had both of the twins in his hands as he rocked them. "I don't think you have to sing tonight. Look's like Ma tired them out," he whispered putting Skylar in his crib and Ayden in hers. Jez smiled from the doorway. "Remind me to thank her for it tomorrow," she said putting her arm around Jax's waist and he put his around Jez's shoulders. They went back to their room and relaxed on the bed. "So how long do you think they'll stay asleep tonght?" Jez asked. Jax chuckled tiredly. "Hopefully the whole night," he sighed closing his eyes and resting his head agaist the top of hers. They stayed like that for awhile and gradually fell asleep. They didn't sleep long before the twins began to cry.

Jez threw on Jax's vest and went to the kids room. She changed both diapers and put each of them in turn into their own vests. She was pulling little boots onto Ayden's feet when Jax yelled down the hall. "Angel do you know where my vest is?" He yelled. Jez smirked and looked down at herself. "Nope not a clue sorry Hun," she called back tickling Ayden's belly watching her giggle. She then turned to Skylar and put his boots on. "Jez," Jax said coming into the room. He stopped short and looked at her eyebrows raised. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't know where my vest is? Really?" He asked sarcastically. Jez smiled wide. She picked up Skylar and kissed his nose. "Silly daddy doesn't realize whatever's his is mommy's too," she told him. Skylar smiled and his ash colored wings flapped. Jez's eyes went wide and she looked over at Jax his eyes were just as wide. He rushed over scooping Skylar out of Jez's arms and lifted him up over his head with a smile. "That's my boy! You found your wings!" He exclaimed. Again Skylar flapped his wings with a smile.

"Let me see, let me see," Fallon said after Jez had told her what she and Jax had discovered earlier. Fallon, Kail, Joby, Justyn, and Edan were gathered around the two strollers at the bar. Connor and Brice were pretending not to care though they kept stealing glances that way. Jax lifted Skylar out of his stroller and lifted him over head smiling. Skylar smiled back flapping his wings more eagerly. Fallon clapped her hands excited then put her hands out for him. "Oh do it for Grammy Skylar," she exclaimed. Jez looked on fondly. Kail scooped up Ayden and kissed her cheek. "What about Ayden has she found her wings yet?" He asked Jez. She shook her head and fixed Auden's vest. "Not yet," she replied. Kail nodded. "I think maybe she's just being stubborn like her parents," he said smartly. Jez rolled her eyes and leaned in to Ayden. "Your mommy is not the stubborn one," she told her. Kail just laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo Kail. Think we could actually hold this meeting sometime today?" Connor called from the bar. Kail turned slightly so his back was to Connor and smirked at Jez. She lifted an eyebrow in return. He walked over to where Connor and Brice were. "Sure we can start in a few minutes. Just take Ayden here for a minute so I can wash my hands," Kail replied putting Ayden in Connor's arms and walking away. Jez watched as Connor stared down at Ayden in shock. Ayden stared back up at him in return. Brice leaned over to have a look. "She's not that cute for her mother's daughter," he said wrinkling his nose. Ayden looked over at Brice and frowned. Her wings shot out startling both Connor and Brice. Jez smiled heading over. "Would you look at that, Ayden found her wings," she said picking her up out of Connor's arms. "She looks just like you do," Connor observed in almost disbelief. Fallon brought Skylar over and the strangest thing happened. He looked over at Ayden then at Connor and Brice. His ash wings snapped out and he frowned at them as well. "What the hell?" Connor exclaimed. Jez's eyes twinkled as she grinned. "That's my babies," she cooed.

Joby shut the door to the Table room and nodded to Kail taking his seat. "Alright to get straight to the point, we got some inside information on Alec's murder," Kail started. Jez's eyes went wide. "Give me the name of that son of a bitch. It's about time I made him suffer," she spat her wings lifting eyes on fire. "Nice mouth for a mother," Connor said under his breath. "At least she's a MILF," Brice snickered. Jez's eyes snapped over at Connor as Jax took Brice's throat in his hand. "Watch it Wolf, my kids don't like you and I don't like you. The way I see it you should be very, very careful," she warned venom in her voice. "Watch what you're calling my wife or I will personally remove your most valueable body part," Jax threatened. "Angel, Jax enough," Kail called drawing their attention back. When the brooding stopped and he was satisfied he continued. "It was the Wests. Which one I don't know so I can't give you a name Angel. Not yet," he said stopped Jez's question. "Then let me at anyone of them. I will pick them off one by one until I find the exact one that did this," Jez demanded. Kail didn't say anything. "If you let her go I'm going with her. Was my father after all," Joby put in. Kail thought about this looking around to Jax, Connor, and Brice. "Let his Angel reek havoc. God knows I'd love to mess with the minds of the Wests," Connor shrugged. Jax nodded and so did Brice. "Vote?" Kail asked looking around. Everyone raised there hands. "Then it's settled. Joby and Angel meet back here tomorrow I'll call in Saxon and we'll get you your weapons of choice," Kail said then called the meeting ajurned.

They all went out back to the bar where Justyn scopped Skylar out of Edan's hands taking him away and spinning him around. Joby got Ayden from Fallon and was cooing to her. Jez leaned against the bar face hard. Jax satisfied with the hands the twins were in, joined her. "Earth to Angel," he ventured. She took a deep breath and looked over at him. "What's up Jaxi?" She asked trying to sound casual. Jax shook his head with a smile. "I'd asked you the same but I already know the answer. It's absolutely amazing how different you are with the kids and then the club," he told her. Jez just nodded. Joby spotted the two of them and came over. Ayden flapped her wings touching Joby's face. Jez got an overwhelming reminder of Alec. Joby looked up at her. "We're going to find the," Joby began. Jax raced forward scooping up Ayden. "None of that around my little girl just yet," he said with a pointed look at Joby. Joby watched until Jax was out of earshot and then began again. "Angel we'll get the bastard if we have to take out the entire Wests first," he assured her his face as hard as hers. She nodded. "Just be careful. They'll already know who I am. I'm glad Jax isn't insisting on taking part because they know him as well. But you're still an unknown. You keep it that way as long as you can. You need to be there for my kids should anything ever happen," she told him sternly. Joby didn't say anything at first but finally nodded simply.

Joby went back to get Ayden. He stayed over by Justyn keeping the twins near eachother. Jez remained by the bar embers of a fire still burning in her eyes. Kail came over and leaned against the bar as well looking around at the bar rather then at Jez. "You know you should go spend time with your kids. You'll take care of this like you've taken care of everything else," Kail assured her. Jez looked over at him and waited util his eyes met hers. "I'll get him Kail. They wont get away with this," she told him the fire sparking. Kail put his hand on her shoulder and looked her deep in the eye. "Angel I know you will, we all know you will. It was never a question of if you would or not. Just don't let this take over. There is more things for you to do both in the club and outside of it," he told her looking over at the twins. Jez nodded understanding her features softening. Kail smiled. "Dad I actually wanted to ask you something having to do with the twins," Jez started. Kail nodded indicating for her to continue. "They need somewhere to hide here. For now at least while they can't protect themselves. I don't want to be caught in something and turn around to find my kids fighting as well," Jez told him. Kail smirked. "Though I'm sure they could hold there own. I'm sure we can figure something out, a trick floor maybe. But they'll be learn to fight, learn to be part of the club wont they?" He asked suspiciously. Jez raised her eyebrows at him. "Kail the twins will grow up knowing how to protect themselves, they have to being as Jax and I are their parents. And they will have the choice to be in the club," she assured him. Kail nodded accepting this answer. "I'll make sure we get started on that as soon as possible. Now go play with the twins," he told her ruffling her hair.

The next day Jez left Jax with the kids. Before she left she and Jax laid in bed for awhile while the twins were napping. "Don't hold back anything Jazy. You give that West everything he deserves," Jax told her. Jez laughed softly. "Thanks for the pep talk Hun," she teased. Jax kissed her. "Just make sure you come back. I don't think I could handle those two on my own," he told her trying to smile. Jez kissed him back and rested her forehead against his. "I'll be back Jax. And to prove it I'm taking your knife as well as my shiv, and whatever Saxon supplies for me," she told him stealing the knife off the bedside table. She gave him another quick kiss and slipped off the bed. She went down the hall to the nursery. She first picked up Skylar and smoothed down his wings. She kissed his forehead. "Mommy will be home soon Skylar," she whispered. After she put him down she picked up Ayden. She had been sleeping her hands balled up in fists, the inside of the crib a wreck with the blanket, stuffed toys thrown around and the toys hanging on the side crooked. Jez raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Quiet a mess you made Ayden. It's complete mayhem," she whispered kissing her. She fixed the crib before replacing Ayden in it. She paused in the doorway to look back at them then left heading to the bar.

Saxon dropped a black duffle on the Table. "Angel the weapon of choice?" He asked looking over at her. "HK USP Tactical .45," she replied. Saxon dug through the bag took out one and slid it over to Jez. "Joby you?" He asked. "M16 A1 rifle. Make it big and make it loud," Joby replied. Saxon nodded and gave it to him. He handed each of them extra magazines then nodded to Kail and left. Kail looked between the two of them. "So you're going to take out a group of Wests at one of their houses?" Kail checked. Both Jez and Joby nodded. "Just the one house to start with tonight," Kail said pointedly at Jez. She stared hard at him but finally nodded. Kail stood up and went over and hugged Joby. "Be safe," he told him. Then he turned and hugged Jez. "Be safe our Angel. Alec's watching over you two," he whispered into her ear. She nodded showing no real emotion. Kail opened the door for them and she and Joby went up to the roof and took off. Jez's black wings invisible against the sky and Joby's brown just barely visible like his father's had been.

Jez and Joby circled the house. Jez eyes were burning bright when Joby looked over at her. She nodded once and they started to descend. They landed in some bushes and looked over at the house. The lights where on inside and they could hear a few different voices. "You take the back door I'll take the front door," Jez instructed. Joby nodded and headed to the back. Jez gave him enough time to get to the back then went to the front door and took a deep breath. "This is for you Alec," she whispered. Then she kicked open the door and opened fire. She could hear Joby break down the back door and open fire as well. Wests began scrambling around yelling reaching for guns. All fell under the fire of Jez and Joby's guns. They wreaked havoc and created chaos. Both showed no mercy, they didn't stop until there was no one but the two of them left alive. Without a word to each other Jez went out back and got the gas and went back inside and poured it around the house. They both went out again and Joby lit a match and chucked it over his shoulder into the doorway. Jez and Joby both bolted and took off into the air as the house exploded.

Jez and Joby landed on the roof of the bar but neither made a move to go inside just yet. Jez looked up at the sky with the beautiful stars and sighed deeply. Joby put a hand on her arm. "Thank you," he said quietly. Jez looked over at him and tilted her head a little confused. "What for?" She asked. "For retaliating against Alec's murders," he replied. Jez smiled sadly. "You don't have to thank me for that. I did it because it's what Alec deserves and I loved him like family," she told him. Joby nodded. "Thank you still. I can't imagine anyone else I would want to be there with me," he insisted. Jez nodded and kissed his cheek. "Let's go down and check in with Kail. Then I can go home to my babies," she told him then led the way down to the Table room. She opened the door and found Kail at his seat. "Angel, Joby, it's done?" He asked getting up. Jez nodded. Kail nodded a small smile on his face. "Then you've begun your revenge. Leave the guns behind the bar with the others. Actually Angel keep yours with you I'll have Saxon give you a holster soon," he told them. He clapped Joby on the back and kissed Jez's cheek. "Good work you two. Go home get some sleep," he said then left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

A year and a few months passed without any new developments in the murder. Kail had tried getting information from dealings but no one would rat. Jez and Jax took turns doing dealings whenever they could so someone could stay home with the kids, though sometimes they had to go together. The kids grew so fast, right before everyone's eyes. Soon enough they were crawling around and mumbling words. All hell broke loose when they started to fly. They never made it more then a few feet off the ground and knew better then to go out of sight of Fallon, Jez, Jax, Justyn, Joby, or Kail. Kail had the trick floor built into one of the bar's closet floors. As soon as the twins showed understanding and could move on their own Jez and Jax taught them to go there and be quiet. The twins learned quickly and anytime they practiced they were silent as mice. The twins never strayed too far from each other either and no matter how much they saw Connor and Brice always reacted the same.

"Would you look at the two of them. It's not one for each other but rather, each of you in both of them," Justyn observed watching Skylar and Ayden fly around the yard, leaving complete destruction in their wake. Skylar had grown out dirty blond hair like Jax but had piercing blue eyes like Jez. While Ayden had grown shiny golden blonde hair like her mother with emerald green eyes like her father. "Not only that they have the attitude of their parents," Joby smirked. Jez nodded in argreement. "That they do. Look what they've done to the yard," she said. The yard was a war zone. A sand box with the sand everywhere but inside it, toys everywhere many with limbs missing or holes in them, chairs knocked over. "It's crazy," she said shaking her head. Justyn smiled brightly. "No what it is, is menace and mayhem," he told her. Joby smiled as well. "Menace and Mayhem, I like it. I think we've found their names Angel," he said to Jez. She thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Yes I think we did."

Jez and Jax returned to the bar after a brief dealing. When they walked through the doors they were nearly knocked over by the twins. "Mama! Dada!" They exclaimed flying around them. Jez plucked Ayden out of the air as Jax did the same with Skylar. "Hi babies! Were you good for Grammy?" She asked them. They both nodded eagerly. Fallon came over looking exhausted. "How much trouble were they Ma?" Jax asked. Fallon waved her hand. "Oh not that much. Just who would have known they'd grow up so fast?" She replied. Jez smiled and kissed the top of Ayden's head and put her down to go play. Jax put Skylar down who flew up to kiss Jez before joining Ayden. "So their second birthday is coming up," Fallon began. Jez rolled her eyes. "Go talk to Skylar and Ayden Ma. It's the kids choice," she said not wanting to deal with party planning. She and Jax went over to the bar for a beer. Fallon frowned then went over to the twins. "Hey guys, Grammy has a question," she told them getting their attention. They stopped knocking down block towers and looked at her. "Do you kids want a big birthday party?" Fallon asked eagerly. Ayden didn't say anything but Skylar shook his head and replied, "no." Fallon frowned. "But," she began. This time Ayden joined in. "No," they both replied. Both then looked over in Jez's direction as she nodded with a proud smile and gave them the thumbs up. Fallon looked over at her, her lips pursed.

Jez sighed seeing no way out of the earful she was about to get and went over to Fallon. The kids flew past her to Jax and she heard him telling them no. "No you can't have mommy's juice," he told them and Jez could hear glass sliding across the wooden bar. Fallon stood up hands on her hips. "Why can't the kids have a party?" She demanded. Jez rolled her eyes. "They can have a party. Just no surprises and not a big one," Jez corrected. Fallon glared at her then finally sighed. "Go figure my grandchildren wouldn't like parties. And what have they done to the dolls?" She asked in disbelief. Jez tried to suppress a smile. "You should have known better then to give them dolls in the first place. You know how they are," she told her. Fallon didn't look pleased. "It's complete mayhem. They're two menaces," she cried. Jax came over putting an arm around Jez's shoulders. The twins were latched onto his legs. "Actually Ayden's Mayhem and Skylar is Menace," he told her with a laugh as the twins grinned wide. Fallon threw her hands in the air. "At least I have a gift idea now," she said frustrated. She bent down kissing the tops of the twins heads. "Grammy loves you,," she said before leaving the bar. She kneeled down to look at them. "Who wants to fly to Uncle Joby's?" She asked. Immediately the twins let go of Jax and flew to the door.


	26. Chapter 26

The twins had gotten good at flying. Jez and Jax just had to hold their hands in case they got tired. They landed in front of Alec's old house, which Joby had moved into. Ayden's landing was a little rough so she tucked and rolled on the grass, Skylar laughed causing Ayden to charge at him. They began wrestling pushing each other down. "Do I hear Menace and Mayhem on my front lawn?" Joby called coming out the front door. "Uncle Joby!" They cried flying at him. Joby caught them taking a step back to steady himself. "Hello my Angels of Chaos, did you have fun at the bar?" He asked them. They both nodded eagerly. "Are you sure you don't have a problem watching them?" Jez asked sincerely. Joby smiled. "Not at all. I've destruction proofed the house best I could. You go on and have fun," he assured her. She nodded and took Jax's hand. "Listen to Uncle Joby. Mommy and Daddy will be home later," she called to the twins. They waved and said, "buh bye Mama and Dada."

Jez and Jax flew tot the diner. Walking in Jez smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Hey Darla, you have any room for the two of us?" She asked. Darla smiled back. "Of course pick a seat. I'll be right over to help you," she replied. Jez nodded and she and Jax took a seat in the corner booth. Darla came over and gave them each a beer. "So what'll it be loves?" She asked. "The usual please darling," Jax replied. Darla nodded. "Be right out if you show me some pictures of the twins," she replied with a smile. Jez dug into her pocket for her phone. She flipped through the pictures and held it up for Darla to see. "Oh they're just perfect little angels," she admired. Jez and Jax both smirked. "Oh you could say that," Jez replied. Darla left and brought them out their food letting them eat in peace. When they were finished Jax held onto Jez's hand across the table. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Jez laughed. "Trying to figure out what to get the twins for their birthday," she replied. Jax nodded thoughtfully. "I was thinking we don't get them anything and just hijack one of the gifts and say it's from us," he teased. Jez smirked. "As tempting as that sounds, I thought maybe new beds. They don't need to sleep in the cribs anymore," Jez suggested. Jax nodded. "You know what, that makes a lot more sense," he replied. Jez lifted an eyebrow with a smirk. "I thought so too."

When the kids were in bed Jez went back to her room where Jax was sharpening his knife. Jez raised her eyebrows. "You expecting something I should know about?" She asked. Jax shook his head but didn't say anything. Jez went over and sat beside him. "Then what's the occasion?" She pressed. Jax shook his head and admired his handy work. "Kail just offered me something and I'm thinking about it," he replied. Jez's eyes went wide. "He didn't say anything at the Table," Jez pointed out. Jax nodded. "It doesn't have to do with everyone," he told her. She squinted at him. "What's going on Jax?" She asked again. "It's not your business," he snapped. Jez jumped up and her wings lifted slightly. "What do you mean it's not my business?" She demanded. "So long as we're married, whatever you do is my business," she continued. A sharp look came across Jax's face. "This is business of the club that's not your business," he replied in a warning tone. Jez's eyes sparked. "You're an asshole," she declared before storming out of the room and out of the house. When the front door slammed the twins began to cry and Jez thought she heard "Mama."

Jez landed hard on the porch of the bar and stormed in. It fell silent at the sight of her. "What's wrong Angel?" Prospect asked from behind the bar. "Where's Wolf?" Was all Jez said in reply. Prospect pointed towards the back. "But I think he has company," he called after her as she stormed back. She kicked in doors until she found Connor's room. "What the hell?" He demanded as the wing bitch he was with shrieked trying to cover up. "Out!" Jez told her. The wing bitch jumped out of bed and ran to the door not needing to be told twice. "What on this god damn earth is so fucking important that you did that? You're making a god damn habit out of this shit," Connor growled. Jez ignored his question. "What does Kail have Jax doing?" She demanded instead. Connor looked at her confused. "He didn't tell you?" He asked. Jez's wings lifted threateningly. Connor lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" He asked. Jez jumped up on the bed wings spread out their full span and fire in her eyes. She placed her foot between Connor's legs on his most precious part. "What does Kail have Jax doing? I wont ask again," she demanded. Connor's hands flew up fear plain in his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch it what makes you think I know what's going on?" Connor asked. Jez pressed a little harder. "Because you're Kail pet," she snarled. "Now what is it?" She snapped. Connor reached into his pocket and tossed Jez his prepaid phone. "You call him yourself and ask. He'll answer he has to," he said slightly breathlessly. Jez took her foot away from his prized possession and he let out a sigh of relief. Before she dialed the phone though she took a swing at his side kicking him in the ribs.

"What the hell is going on down there Angel? I got a call from Prospect you're breaking doors down," Kail growled into the phone. "What they hell do you have Jax doing for the club?" Jez demanded sitting in Kail's chair in the Table room. She heard Kail sigh. "It's nothing go home to the twins," Kail instructed. Jez jumped up out of anger. "Do not tell me what to do god dammit. I'm sick and tired of you keeping shit from me. What do you have him doing?" She yelled. "Fine wait for me in the Table room I'll be there in five," Kail finally snapped and snapped his phone shut. Jez sat back down in Kail's chair and put her feet back up on the Table.

Kail raised his eyebrow at her as he entered the room five minutes later. "Quite a ruckus you caused here Angel. Something I would expect of the twins," Kail said going over and sitting in the chair across the Table from her wary of keeping a distance. "Leave the twins out of this," Jez threatened. Kail wiped a hand down his face with a sigh. "Was all this completely necessary?" He finally asked. Jez raised her eyebrows at him. "You tell me," she replied threateningly. They both stared at each other for a minute until Kail finally gave in. "Jax was going to interigate a West for some information," he told her. Jez squinted at him. "That's not all Jax would have told me that," Jez told him. Kail stared at her a moment. "No that's not all," Kail confirmed. Jez slammed her fists on the Table as her wings snapped out. "Quit skirting the point god dammit. You gave Jax a job without club vote you went behind the clubs back!" She exclaimed. "Do not threaten me!" Kail shouted back. "Oh that wasn't a threat Kail but if you don't answer me you better believe I will threaten you and will follow through on it," Jez snarled leaning forward. Kail glared at her not backing down this time. "What are you having Jax do," Jez demanded again.

"You have to be kidding me," Jez yelled in disbelief. Kail just shook his head. "Why on earth were you planning on sending him into the heart of the Wests? Do you want him to get killed? You want your grandkids growing up without a father is that it?" Jez demanded. Kail took a deep breath. "Jax can handle himself and the club is more important then family I'm sorry," he replied. Jez's eyes grew wide then suddenly she became very came. Kail looked at her warily. "Then send me instead," she told him. Kail shook his head. "Absolutely not," he replied. "Why the hell not?" Jez exploded jumping up although she would never hurt Kail and drove her shiv into the Table. "Because they wont believe that you were kicked out of the club, that you would flee us. They know you too well," Kail yelled slamming his hands on the table leaning forward. Jez shook her head a wicked smile on her face. "Oh I'm pretty sure I could make them believe it after what I've done here tonight," she replied. Kail shook his head looking up at the heavens for help. "It's Jax who's doing it end of discussion," Kail finished.

Jez and Kail had returned to their seats staring at each other. "What do you want me to do with the twins? Tell them that their father is a coward, a traitor? I can't tell him he's doing work for the club if they got a hold of them or talked to them that would give him away and be the end of him," Jez told him. Kail nodded. "Which is why no one else is supposed to know about this. Make it real. When it's all said and done you can explain it to the twins," he offered. Jez shook her head. "I will not make Jax out to be a traitor. Let me go interrogate I can be very persuasive just ask Wolf," Jez sneered. Kail wiped a hand down his face and looked at his watch. He shook his head. "You know what, if you can get information for one of the Wests before the morning I'll call Jax off. If not Jax will be gone the next morning," Kail told her. Jez stared at him hard then got up. "You're an asshole Kail just so you know," she snapped before flinging the door open and storming out. "Angel come on!" He called after her.


	27. Chapter 27

Jez flew home and stormed in the house. When she got to her room Jax jumped off the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing just storming out of the house like that? You scared the kids," he demanded. Jez whirled around on him. "Do not get pissed at me. You think I scared them? What do you think they would have been like when their father left them? You're a complete ass for even letting Kail think of that," she snapped at him. They squared off both with wings out and fire in their eyes. "I'm doing what has to be done to find out who killed your Alec," Jax yelled. Jez snapped then taking threatening steps at him. "Do yourself a favor and shut the fuck up. I didn't ask you to do this. Kail should have asked me to begin with. And Alec was family he was part of the club so you should want to find his killer not only because I was close to him because it could have been you!" She screamed. She turned away going into the closet and pulling out clothes. "What are you doing?" Jax demanded. "Changing what the fuck does it look like moron," she replied. Jax crossed his arms across his chest as Jez changed into a pair of leather pants with ties up the sides and a silky halter top that was open in the back and barely reached her pants. She put on black heels which she tucked her shiv into one. She put a few throwing knives into the other. She went into the bathroom applied some make up and put soft curls in her hair and shaked it out. Finally she stormed out and Jax stood in her way. "Where on earth are you going?" He demanded. "To protect my kids from having a traitor from a father," she replied pushing past him.

Jez landed at the Wests main bar and checked her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied she stepped into the bar. Immediately it grew quiet. Jez sauntered up to the bar and took a seat on the stool. "A beer please," she asked the bartender. After he looked her over skeptically he nodded and gave her the beer. Two men came up on either side of her where West vests. "You lost sweet heart?" One of them asked. Jez looked up at him with big eyes. "No love. Just was a bit parched and this looked like a nice place. A bunch of nice looking guys where hanging out front," she replied. The two men looked at each other trying to figure her out. "Why don't you sit down and join me? Unless you'd rather somewhere a bit more quiet," Jez implied with a smile. The other guys grinned a grin Jez would recognize anywhere. "Let me buy you something a little stronger and you can bring it in the back with you," he said looking at the bartender. He got a drink and handed it to Jez. "Follow me," he told her. Jez followed after him swaying and getting catcalls from the rest of the room on her way out.

The West closed the door behind them and Jez patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Why don't you come over here. I don't bite, hard," she said seductively. On the way to join her the West dropped his vest on the floor. "Now what's a sexy thing like you doing all the way in the heart of West territory?" He asked her. Jez grinned wickedly pushing him back onto his back. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied. In an instant she was straddling him with her shiv at his throat and throwing knife between his legs. "You yell and I will cut your tongue and your precious marbles simultaneously," she warned. The West glared at her hard. "You're that bitch Angel aren't you?" He demanded. Jez grinned. "Glad to see my reputation proceeds me," she remarked. The West tried to struggle and for that pierces himself slightly on the bottom half and a small cut on his throat. He groaned and stopped moving. Jez shook her head tutting him. "No look what you've done. You've gone and hurt yourself. I did warn you but now lets just keep moving forward shall we?" She asked. The West didn't replied so Jez just shrugged. "Who killed Alec?" She asked simply. The West looked confused and Jez rolled her eyes. "Which one of you pathetic losers killed one of us by screwing with his motorcycle?" She asked again. Recognition passed before the West's eyes. "Good we understand what I'm talking about. Now why don't you just give me a name before I have to leave you here nice and bloodied and move on to your partner out in the bar?" Jez threatened. The West stared at her hard. "I wont tell you," he informed her. Jez smiled at that. "Oh I doubt that," she replied slicing her throwing knife up between his legs.

When the West woke up Jez had already tired him to the bed so she didn't have to straddle him anymore. She was picking her names with her shiv. When she heard the West regaining conciousness she looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd wake up again. How do you feel?" She asked getting up. The West struggled briefly then just glared at Jez. "You bitch!" He snapped. In a heart beat Jez was standing over him on the bed one foot at his throat. "Now, now I warned you before don't yell. We don't want the same issue to occur. I left you with one but I could take the other marble if you'd like," she warned tracing her shiv down his front. The West steadied his breathing. "That's better. Now all I want is a name, it's quite simple," she told him. "I'm not a rat," the West replied. Jez shook her head sympathetically. "Of course your not. You're quite loyal. But you see if you don't give me a name no one in this bar will live till morning. And you better believe it will look like your fault since you will be the only one left alive," she informed him. Fear briefly passed behind his eyes. "It's quite simple one name and I leave you alone. One name and you can have a half sack and no one will really worry about it," she pressed. When she saw that she wasn't getting anywhere she took a throwing knife out of her boot and threw it so it pierced the edge of his blood soaked jeans at his crotch to the bed. That shook him up a bit. She then took one foot and placed it over his crotch and looked at him with a wicked smile. "Am I going to get a name?" She asked him. He didn't reply and she applied some pressure making him squirm uncontrollably. "Ok, ok.," he gasped. Jez didn't lighten up. "It was Draco! Draco messed with the bike," the West cried. Jez pressed a little harder. "You swear? If I found out you were lieing I will come back and finish you," she threatened. The West actually began to cry now. "Yes! Yes! I swear go ask him yourself," he confessed. Jez hoped off the bed and retrieved her throwing knife wiping it on his vest. When the West finally recaught his breath he looked over at her. "What kind of Angel are you? The Angel of Death?" He asked her. Jez smiled. "You're not dead my friend. But I've been referred to as the Angel of Torture, Pleasure, and Pain by your friends," she replied. The West shook his head. "No you are the Angel of Death because she can apprear to you as those before she takes you," he replied.

Jez landed hard on the bar porch and stormed inside. Prospect pointed to the Table room. "How do you know that's what I'm looking for?" She demanded of him. "They said you'd come back here and preferred you didn't knock down anymore doors," he replied. Jez squinted at him studying him. "They didn't have me followed correct?" She demanded a new spark in her eyes. Prospect shook his head. "Would have meant murder for your already suicide mission. I filled the sink with bleach, want me to clean your knives?" He offered nervously. Jez looked at him then relaxed a little. She went over to the bar and put her boot on the stool pulling out her throwing knives and placed them on the bar. Prospect looked down at her other boot. "Your shiv?" He asked. Jez shook her head and jerked her finger towards the Table room. "I need it for in there. Don't worry I wont hurt them," she assured him. He laughed a little. "Good luck Angel."

The second Jez closed the door to the Table room she was assaulted from all sides. "What the fuck were you thinking?" "Where the hell did you go?" "What on earth was the point?" "Don't you ever fucking think about shit before you do it?" Was yelled at her. Jez slammed her shiv down imbedding it in the Table and glared around at everyone. Kail was back in his normal seat with Connor, Brice, Justyn, Joby, and Jax there as well. They all sat in silence now. "Call Jax off," Jez told Kail. He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Angel I'm right here," Jax replied sounding more then a little ticked. "Sit down and explain, calmly," Kail told her. Jez shook her head. "If I sit down and tell you you'll all try and kill me," she replied looking between Jax, Connor, and Brice. Jax showed a little hurt. Justyn placed a hand on Jez's arm. "Should anyone even think to move at you in a harmful matter I swear I'll put myself in their way before you can even think to use that," he told her pointing at her shiv. Even so she pulled it out of the Table and sat down holding it in sight. Kail nodded for her to explain. "Draco. That's the man I'm after next," she told him. Everyone looked at her confused. Jez rolled her eyes. "That's the bastard that killed Alec," she explained. Brice studied her leaning forward. "How do you know?" He asked. Jez sneered at him. "A West gave him up after a little persuasion," she replied. Connor sat back arms across his chest. "What kind of persuasion? How do you know he wasn't lieing?" He asked. Jez jumped up leapt across the Table and stabbed her shiv between his legs embedding it in the chair. "You want me to show you?" She snapped. Jax grabbed one arm pulling her away from Connor. Justyn and Joby leaned forward to help drag Jez back across the Table. "Get her out of here we'll deal with this tomorrow," Kail shouted. Jax leapt across the Table and dragged Jez fighting out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

"Get your god damn hands off me you asshole!" Jez shouted as Jax pushed her into one of the bar's rooms and shutting the door behind them. She turned on him fire in her eyes wings fully outstretch and ruffled. Jax was a mirror image as he glared at her. "What the fuck were you thinking taking off like that and going there. It was suicide!" Jax yelled. "What the fuck was I thinking? I was thinking of saving your ass from having the twins hate your god damn guts and prevent you from going into an un accomplishable mission," Jez yelled back. Jax took a threatening step at her. "I don't need you saving my ass. I was going to do this so you wouldn't have to. The twins would have gotten over it. What the hell gives you the right to play god for me," Jax demanded. Jez stepped up to him not backing down. "When I married you I said til death do us part I was ready for that just yet and neither were the twins ready to lose their asshole of a father," Jez snapped back. Now the two of them were face to face. The stood that way in silence for a minute until Jax grabbed Jez's shoulders and pulled her too him kissing her hard.

Jax pushed Jez onto the bed. "Who's with the kids?" She asked breathlessly as she helped Jax out of his vest. "Fallon came over to watch them before I left," he replied breathlessly reaching around behind Jez trying to get to the ties. As Jez was pulling at Jax's belt she saw a hilt sticking out. She grabbed it pulling out her shiv. Jax grinned wickedly. "I was going to give it back," he assured her. Jez raised an eyebrow and threw it embedding it in the door. Jax shook his head laughing. "Kail is going to kill you for all the holes you are putting in the bar," he said. Jez shook her head. "He'll get over it. Now come here," she replied with a smirk pulling him back with her.

Jez woke up tangled in the sheets with Jax beside her. He looked down and raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. She grinned but shook her head. "We have twins I don't plan on having another one at the moment since we um, used all the stores up last night," she replied to his unasked question. Jax pouted then kissed her quickly and looked at the clock. "You think I wore you out enough to quit fighting?" He asked her leaning over her. Jez licked his cheek. "Jaxi, hun, you could never tire me out," she replied slipping out of the bed. Jax flopped back shot down. Jez put on what she wore last night and threw Jax his vest. "Better get this over with," she said yanking her shiv out of the door. Jax came up behind her. "Better not mention that to Kail. He's already peeved about the doors you kicked in and the ever growing number of gashes in the Table," he said kissing her neck. Jez shrugged. "He'll have more soon if the twins throw as good as me."

"Ah Angel don't you look lovely in the clothes you wore last night," Justyn observed from the bar. Jez offered him a sweet smile. Connor turned around to look at her and Jax. "Next time you stay here and have angry sex you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here," he complained with a yawn. Jez grinned and sauntered up to him. She traced a finger down his cheek seductively. "Oh Wolf I'm so sorry we kept you up. I thought you would understand, would be used to be staying up all night. But maybe you tire quickly," she told him with a teasing pout. Connor's mouth fell open. Kail rolled his eyes. "Enough into the Table room. Angel stop teasing and go sit down. Connor do you need a cold shower?" He asked slightly annoyed. Jez walked by Kail kissing his cheek. "Sorry Da," she told him and when his back was turned winked over at Connor. "Wolf wipe the drool off your face and get your ass in here," Kail snapped turning to go into the Table room.

When everyone was in the Table room Kail leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He looked over at Jez. "You ready to calmly explain what happened?" He asked her. "You mean after I talked to you here?" Jez replied eyebrow raised in challenge. "We all saw the damage you left here," Brice informed her. Jez grinned proudly and looked over at Connor. "Any lasting damage on your part?" She asked him. Connor winced slightly. "Not life changing," he mumbled. Jez frowned. "Pity you could have started a whole new way of life," she replied. Joby touched her arm lightly. "Can we get to the part where you found out my father's killer?" He asked trying to draw her attention away from the instigators across the Table. Jez turned to him and patted his hand. "I suppose so. It is a funny story," she replied and began retelling the story.

"Last I saw him I left him tied up, bloody, and missing one of two," Jez finished with a proud grin. All the guys cringed. "That West got one thing right. Angel of Death you are," Connor said covering his crotch with his hand. Kail put his hand up to get everyones attention. "Alright Jax your off the hook and good job Angel though I'm still pissed about the damage you caused the bar. You've done enough work so don't pick a fight when I say this," Kail warned. Jez looked at him suspiciously. "You're not dealing with Draco," he finished. Jez jumped up. "Why the hell not? I got this information I should finish this," she yelled. Justyn grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down. "It's because I asked to finish this. You and Joby got your revenge, it's my turn now," he told her. Jez stared at him in disbelief. Justyn gave a half smile. "Don't look at me like that. I can still put up a mean fight. Who do you think taught Alec to throw knives so he could teach you?" He said with a laugh. Jez just stared at him. "Ok before she works up an argument for that, it's decided Justyn will take care of Draco. Meeting ajurned," Kail said quickly.

Prospect put Jez's clean throwing knives on the bar. "Here you go Angel, all clean and sharpened," he told her. Jez smiled. "Thanks Prospect. You don't have to be nervous you know. I wont hurt you unless you start acting like Wolf or Brice, then you get the same fate as them," she told him. Prospect relaxed smiling wide. "Oh that wont happen Angel," he assured her. Connor reached over to take a swing at Prospect but he ducked out of the way. "Watch what you say," Connor growled. "Oh Wolf be nice. Not his fault you turned into a pig," Jez said stroking his cheek again. Jax came over and put an arm around Jez's shoulders. "We should probably get going before Kail has you fixing the doors," he suggested. Jez nodded in agreement. "Good idea we'll leave that for Connor to do," she replied with a smirk. Connor sneered.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mama! Mama!" Shouted the twins flying at Jez when she came in the room. Jez caught them in her arms and kissed the tops of their heads. "Yes, yes Mama's here. Were you good for Grammy?" She asked them. They both nodded eagerly. "She mad at you Mama," Skylar told her. "Real mad," Ayden added. Jez frowned. "Why don't you go play with Daddy?" Jez suggested. The twins held on tighter shaking their heads. "Angel can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Fallon called from the kitchen doorway. She didn't look happy. "Menace, Mayhem go get Daddy. Grammy and I have to have a grown up talk," Jez told them. Reluctantly the twins let go and Jax picked them up. "Let's go play with Daddy's bike," he told them taking them outside. Jez took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen.

Fallon stood in the middle of the kitchen arms folded across her chest a huge frown on her face. "Thanks for watching the twins," Jez offered. That set Fallon off and all Jez could do was stand there. "What on earth were you thinking Angel? Taking off like that, twice! You have two kids now. You scared them. And what if you didn't come back? What if something happened? You went in with no back up, no story. You're well known to the other clubs. You're lucky they didn't recognize you. At least Jax was going in with a story. And Jax! He'd never admit it but you scared him half to death. No idea where you were going with little protection, dressed like that!" Fallon yelled. Jez sighed. "I'm sorry Fallon. I'll be more careful in the future. But Fallon I'm in the club and don't plan on changing that. It's a risk every time I walk out that door," Jez pointed out. Fallon took a breath seeming to calm down. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the counter. "I know. And I'm not trying to change you, I've given up on that. I just wish you would think things through some more sometimes instead of just acting," she sighed. Jez smiled. "Can't do that Ma. I'm my father's daughter," she replied. Fallon gave a small smile. "Yeah, you most certainly are. You're a piece of work Angel," she said going over and hugging Jez. Jez laughed. "Just think about how the twins will be," she said. Fallon rolled her eyes. "Oh they're already bad enough. And probably shouldn't be playing on a motorcycle," Fallon pointed out. Jez shrugged. "They'll be on their own bike sooner or later."

Fallon left and Jez and Jax were playing on the floor with the twins when the doorbell rang. Jez looked over at Jax. "We expecting anyone?" She asked. Jax shook his head. Jez looked at the twins. "Hide," she whispered to them. They flew over to the closet and opened the door. They looked back and Jez nodded and they continued in. Jax looked at Jez and she nodded pulling her shiv out. Jax went over to the door and opened it. "Took you long enough," Joby said on the other side of the screen door. "Just a little over protective?" Justyn asked beside him looking at Jez's shiv. She sheathed it and heard the closet door rattling. "Watch out chaos is about to occur," she warned hearing the twins arguing too excited to perform the simple task of opening the door. Justyn and Joby quickly stepped inside and Jez opened the closet door. "Uncle Joby! Uncle Justyn!" The twins yelled tumbling out the door but quickly getting up and flying full force at Joby and Justyn. Joby caught Ayden while Justyn caught Skylar. "Yes, yes easy now. So who's excited to be two tomorrow?" Justyn asked looking at them both. "Me! Me! Me!" The twins shouted bouncing around. Jez rolled her eyes. "If you both don't relax tomorrow wont come," she warned them. They both froze and starred at her mouths open in horror of the idea. Jax started laughing and shook his head. "Don't listen to your mother, you'll have your birthday," he assured them. Smiles reappeared on their faces as Jez raised an eyebrow at Jax and her wings ruffled slightly. "Don't worry Mama. We still listen to you not Daddy," Ayden assured her. "Mama's always right," Skylar added. Jez looked at them with an amused frown. "Traitors," he mumbled. They just stuck their tongues out at him.

Joby and Justyn were on their knees trying to teach the twins how to fight. Jez was in her room cleaning and sharpening her shiv. Jax was at a dealing. Jez was sheathing her shiv satisfied with it when she heard Ayden from the living room. "Ouch asshole!" She yelled. Jez sat their for a minute frozen. "Quit being a bitch!" Skylar shouted back. "Crap," Jez mumbled to herself then went to the living room. Joby and Justyn were sitting back on their heels trying to suppress smiles and laughter. The twins were on the floor a tangle of limbs and wings. "What's so funny?" She asked the two men hands on her hips. Justyn grinned. "They're their mother's children alright," he replied. "In attitude and mouth," Joby added. Jez gave them a sarcastic look then cleared her throat. "Ayden Alexa and Skylar Neil Trap," she said sternly. Immediately the twins stopped scrapping and jumped up to their feet. "Yes Mama?" Ayden asked. "Where did you learn those words?" Jez asked them. "You Mama," Skylar replied. Jez frowned. "I never said bi, I only said one of those words," she replied catching herself. Joby chuckled catching it. Jez shot a glare at him then turned back to the twins. "We learned bitch from Connor and Brice Mama," Ayden pointed out. Jez rolled her eyes. "Great," she sighed. She bent down and got down on their level. "Okay you two listen and listen carefully. First never ever listen to Connor or Brice unless Mommy or Daddy say so. Secondly those are grown up words and are off limits. Understand?" She asked. Both nodded obediently. "If I hear that out of your mouths again no birthday tomorrow and you'll be one for a whole other year," she threatened. Ayden squinted at her. "No we wont. Daddy said we'll still have a birthday," she replied smartly. Jez frowned while Justyn and Joby broke out in laughter. "Go play with Uncle Joby," she told her. Skylar came up to Jez and tugged on her sleeve. "What's up Menace?" She asked him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I believe you Mama. I'll behave," he assured her. Jez smirked. "Alright baby, go play with Justyn," she replied kissing his cheek.

Jax came home after Jez put the kids to bed. She was putting bows on the furniture boxes. "Nice wrap job," he commented pulling his sweatshirt off. Jez threw a discarded bow at him. "You can do better?" She challenged. Jax smirked. "Nope," he replied going over and giving her a kiss. "You'll never believe what the twins said today," Jez told him satisfied with the bows on the boxes. "What?" He asked curious. "Asshole and bitch," she replied with an amused smile. Jax looked a little confused. "You've never said bitch around them though my guess is that they got asshole from you last night," he replied. "That's what I said. Apparently Connor and Brice taught them that one," Jez informed him. Jax shook his head. "Wonderful," Jax said sounding sarcastic. Jez nodded. "Oh well I told them it was a grown up word and if they use it again they wont have a birthday. Which Ayden replied with Daddy said it wasn't true," she said raising an eyebrow at him. Jax shrugged with a winging smile. "That's my girl."

Before they got into bed after Jax had taken a shower he looked over at Jez. "Justyn is going to be late tomorrow," he told her. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Why?" She asked. "Club business," Jax replied matter of factly. Jez's eyebrows pulled together in thought. "He didn't say anything about it today while he was over," she pointed out. Jax rolled his eyes. "He didn't know about it then. Kail was talking to him when I left the bar," he replied making a face at her. Jez stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't see why Kail had to make it tomorrow. It's the kids birthday," she complained as Jax crawled into bed. He kissed her cheek. "Because club business never sleeps. Don't worry about it. Kail's given his word that Justyn will be there," he assured her. Jez stared at him. "I don't know how don't ask me just accept it," Jax said before Jez could ask any questions. She frowned. "If he doesn't show up I'm taking it out on Kail," she told him. Jax nodded with a smirk. "Yes I told Kail that and he is well aware. Since you'll be yelling in one ear and Ma in the other."


	30. Chapter 30

**Long chapter again guys!**

* * *

Jez was shaken awake with a wind in her face. "It's my birthday, it's your birthday, it's our birthday!" The twins sang quite off key and slightly louder then the top of their lungs. Jez groaned and rolled into Jax. "If it's our birthday why can't we sleep?" She complained. "Yea that's my birthday wish," Jax echoed. The twins giggled. "No it's our birthday!" they pointed out continuing to jump on the bed. "My birthday?" Jez asked opening her eyes tiredly. "No silly Mama. Ours!" The twins replied. "Are you sure it's yours?" Jax asked. The twins nodded eagerly like bobble head dolls. Jez and Jax snatched the twins into a bear hug. "Of course we know it's your birthday! Happy Birthday Ayden and Skylar!" They shouted.

The family lounged in bed together for awhile. "So Daddy and I thought we'd get you two some nets to put over your cribs to prevent events like this morning from happening. You can go get them. They're your gifts in the closet," Jez said pointing to the closet. Ayden flew over to the closet while Skylar looked at his parents suspiciously first. "I don't believe you," he told them. Jax smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't you go see for yourself then?" He asked. With one last glance he flew over and joined his sister. They got the closet open and bows came flying out the door as they eagerly ripped them off. "Beds! Big kid beds!" They shouted. Skylar peaked his head out the door. "I knew you were lying," he told them. Jez and Jax just laughed.

Jax got out of bed and made some breakfast for the kids to have breakfast in bed. Jez took the time to take a quick shower. By the time she got out a picnic was laid out on the bed. Jez raised her eyebrows at the kids. "No mess Mama, Daddy made us promise," Ayden assured her with a smile. Skylar smiled with an orange peel in his mouth. Jez rolled her eyes and Jax gave her a cup of coffee. "You're special recipe," he told her with a wink. Jez smile and kissed him softy. "Thank you. You're the best," she whispered. Jax nodded and moved off the bed to go shower and Jez took his spot there. After they had all finished eating breakfast Jez took the twins and gave them baths. "What do you birthday kids want to wear for your birthday?" Jez asked them. "Boots Mama, and pants," they replied. Jez laughed. "I should hope you'd wear pants. How about jeans, boots, and white club shirts?" She offered. The twins nodded. After she dressed them they looked in the mirror. "Vests Mama?" Ayden asked. Jez looked around uncomfortable but was saved by the doorbell. "That's Grammy and Grampy go get them!"

The entire club packed into Jez and Jax's backyard. The twins were running and flying around but politely thanking everyone as they gave them gifts. Kail and Fallon had showen up first handing a bag to each child. "Happy birthday you two," Fallon had said. The twins had started to tear into the bags when Jez cleared her throat. Both twins looked at her. "Say thank you," she instructed. "Thanks Grammy and Grampy," the twins said in chorus then destroyed the bags. They lifted out their vests but now Skylar's read Menace and Ayden's read Mayhem. "They're like Mama and Daddy's!" They exclaimed. Kail nodded. "Now you look just like everyone else in the club," he told them. Skylar shook his head. "No, we don't have your patch Grampy," he pointed out as he pointed to Kail's president patch. Kail looked at him mouth open in surprise. Jez laughed and helped the twins into their vests. "Looks like I was worrying about the wrong generation taking over," Kail finally said. Jax laughed shaking his head. "Don't worry Kail you have a few years before they can even handle it," he assured him. Jez nudged the twins toward Kail and Fallon. They flew up and hugged them. "Thanks Grammy and Grampy!"

Although the twins had said no to pretty much everything Fallon had suggested for the party, Fallon had gone ahead and done it anyway. From balloons and streamers to a pony, it was all there. Food was both catered and made by some of the old ladies. Jez watched as the twins circled the table of presents like vultures. "Okay you two you're not going to open them before cake so stop circling," she warned them. They both pouted at her for a moment before they caught sight of something behind her. They dropped to the ground in half crouches and had their wings expanded. They glared coldly as they balled their hands into fists. Jez, a little shocked at first, whirled around. She straightened and relaxed when she saw it was just Connor and Brice walking into the backyard. They each carried a large gift in their hands. "Trying to win their love?" Jez asked with a smirk. Connor smirked back. "Nope just trying to make your life hell," he replied. Jez studied him and Brice for a moment. "Come here you two. Connor and Brice brought gifts for each of you. Why don't you show them where to put them," Jez told them. They each pulled a face clearly not happy with that idea. Brice shook his head putting his gift on the ground and Connor followed suit. Jez lifted an eyebrow at them. Ayden folded her arms across her chest and Skylar scowled. "I think it's best they open them now," Brice said. Ayden and Skylar looked to Jez eagerly. "Everyone Menace and Mayhem would like to open a gift," she called out to gain everyone's attention.

When everyone was gathered around and Jax returned with the camera Jez nodded to the kids. Eagerly they ripped the poorly wrapped paper off the boxes with holes in them. Immediately their was whimpering. The twins popped the tops off the boxes. Two black, brown, and white fluffy head popped out one from each box. Two tongues rolled out and barked. "Doggie!" The twins cried excited. Jez spun on Connor and Brice. "Dogs! You got them dogs!" She yelled. "Puppies technically," Connor answered with a grin. Jez growled. Jax smoothed her wings. "Ayden, Skylar thank Brice and Connor," he said to the twins. They briefly turned their attention away from the dogs. "Do we have to hug them?" Ayden asked with a frown. Jax shook his head with a grin. "Thanks Wolf and Bite me," the twins said with an evil grin. Everyone laughed as Brice stared at them mouth open.

The twins were back to flying and running through the guests now followed by two puppies. Jez massaged her temples as Jax went to go get her a beer. She turned to Connor. "You can come give them baths once a week. I already have two kids to bathe," she told him. Connor smirked. "Deal so long as you join me for a bath after," he replied. Jez frowned. "No deal. You know the dogs as a gift fits you, you being a dog yourself," she joked. Connor raised an eyebrow and actually smiled earnestly. "Angel your kids are just like you. And I mean that in the best way possible. They're lucky to have you as their mother," he said. Jez looked at him taken aback. Connor laughed. "Have I actually rendered you speechless? You whom always has a comeback to me? Look I'm having dog food, bowls, and some toys sent to you guys to help you a little. You're on your own with beds and everything else though," he told her. She smiled touching his arm lightly. "Thank you Connor for everything. For always being there to back me and watch me whether you agreed with what I was doing or not," she said kindly. Connor smile and hugged her shoulders. "Someone had to be there to make sure you didn't go and get yourself killed," he told her. He kissed the top of her head briefly and turned to walk away. "You're still a dog, Wolf," she called teasingly to him. He turned around and smirked. "Wouldn't want you to think anything else of me Angel," he replied.

Jax came over to her handing her a beer. He looked after Connor leaving then turned and raised an eyebrow at Jez. "Should I ask or wait with the question and go kick his ass now?" He asked. Jez laughed sipping her beer. "No I can handle him," she assured him with a smile. Jax shrugged seeing the smile. The backyard gate opened causing a whole new round of chaos. "Uncle Justyn!" The twins cried half flying half running towards him. The puppies gave chase barking after them. Justyn caught the twins in his arms and stumbled back as the puppies jumped up tails wagging. Justyn laughed. "Happy Birthday my Angels," he told the twins. He tilted his head as he looked down at the puppies. Then he looked over at Jez with eyebrows raised. "Dogs?" He asked. Jez frowned slightly and nodded to Connor and Brice who grinned. "Alright well are you doing all the gifts now?" Justyn asked. Jez shook her head. "Nope, we were waiting for you before we ate. Now we can eat and then only then you can open your gifts," Jez finished saying to the twins. "Yay!" They cheered jumping out of Justyn's arms and racing to the table.

Justyn sat off to the side with Jez, Joby, Jax, Kail, Connor, and Brice. Fallon was sitting with the twins making sure most of the food made it into their mouths. "So everything go okay?" Kail asked Justyn. Justyn nodded his mouth full. "So it's all over?" Joby asked with a sound of relief. Justyn nodded wipeing his mouth on a napkin. "Everything was taken care of. I will need new throwing knives though," he replied looking to Kail. Kail nodded with a grin. "Of course. Revenge has been paid. What better way to celebrate then at a birthday party for twin chaosses?" He joked. They all nodded. Jez leaned over and kissed Justyn's cheek. He looked over at her surprised. "What was that for?" He asked her. She smiled. "For finally letting Defense rest in peace," she told him. He nodded and kissed her hand. "Our friend can now sleep easy where he lay," he replied looking at both Jez and Joby. Jax put his arm around Jez's shoulders for support. Suddenly there was a tug on Jez's shirt. She looked down to see the twins standing there. "Can we open gifts now Mama?" Ayden asked. "What about cake?" Jez replied. Skylar shook his head rubbing his stomach. "No we're full Mama," he told her with a smile. Jez looked between the two of them doubtfully. Jax ruffled Skylar's head. "It's your kids birthday I think we can let you open some of the gifts before the cake," he told them. Jez rolled her eyes and nodded.

Wrapping paper was all over the yard. The dogs were digging through it and tearing it to shreds while the kids ripped open boxes and bags. Jez made sure she glared at Connor and Brice and mouthed, "you're cleaning this." The kids were given nurf guns, toy motorcycles, baseball bats and lacrosse sticks. Joby's gift was next. He knelt down with the kids with a box placed in front of each. He kept his hands on them to prevent the kids from jumping on them and ripping them open. He looked them both in the eyes. "Now little Angels listen to me. This gift is very important. You're mother and father will both remember when they received their first as well as I and your Uncle Justyn remember ours. You'll need to take good care of them so that they can take good care of you," Joby explained seriously. Skylar tilted his head confused. "Wolf and Bite Me already gave us dogs," he told Joby. Joby laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair. "They're much better then dogs," Joby assured him. Ayden frowned. "I don't know Uncle Joby. The dogs are pretty good," she told him. Joby laughed. "Yes I'm sure they are my sweet Angel of Mayhem. But don't you want to see what I got you?" He asked with a sly smile. Both of them nodded eagerly. Joby lifted his hands and stepped back. Immediately the twins jumped on the boxes. Jax put his arm around Jez's shoulder as they watched the twins tear open the boxes. At the same time they pulled out two black full face helmets with dark shades that pulled down. On each there was a white scene of utter chaos. On the back of Ayden's in an elegant script it read, "Mayhem" and Skylar's read, "Menace." The names had wings on both sides. They both stared at them in shocked silence. Jez leaned over to Joby. "How did you do that? I can't get them to shut up," she whispered. Joby smiled at her. She went over and leaned in front of the twins. "Babies what do you say? Do you like them?" She asked them. They looked up at her with wide eyes. "They're just like yours and daddy's," Skylar said with a wide smile. Jez nodded. "But mommy we don't have anything to wear it for," Ayden said. Jax smiled. "They way you two run around you should probably wear it around the house," he told them. Ayden stuck her tongue out at him. Justyn stepped forward. "Actually I might be able to give you something to wear it for," he said with a smile.

Everyone circled the driveway keeping the twins on the outside until Justyn had everything all set. When he was ready he nodded to Jez who led the twins to the driveway. They stopped dead in their tracks the second they spotted two mini kids motorcycles. Both were black with one that read Skylar and another read Ayden both in silver script. "Motorcycles!" The twins shouted running to their bikes. "Helmets," Jez reminded them. They stopped snapped on their helmets and hopped on their bikes. Justyn had put training wheels on them so that the kids would be able to ride them right away. Jez watched them circling around a few times laughing and carrying on. She heard the dogs barking in the backyard and sighed. "Skylar, Ayden if Justyn comes back you have to come back with him," she told them. "Okay Mommy," they replied. The backyard slowly filled back up with people and Jez collapsed on a lounge chair. Fallon came over and handed her a beer. "Not so easy throwing a party is it?" She asked taking a chair next to her. Jez smiled. "No it isn't which is why I will always leave you to the parties," she replied. Fallon smiled with a nod. "Always happy to help. So what are you going to do about the dogs?" Fallon asked just as the two dogs came bounding over. Jez ruffled one of the puppy's heads. "They're the kids gifts we have to keep them," Jez replied. Fallon shook her head. "Honestly Angel you are unbelievable sometimes. I know you have to keep them. I meant what are you thinking about for names?" She asked. Jez made an O face. "Well what kind of breed are they?" She asked. "I think Bernese mountain dog," Fallon replied after studying them. Jez's jaw dropped. "Shit, those are though huge ass dogs."

When everyone had left and the kids were nearly dragged off their new bikes Jez and Jax sat them down in their new beds with the dogs finally laying down quiet on the floor. "Did you have a good birthday kids?" Jez asked. Both nodded really eagerly. "Best birthday ever!" Skylar declared punching his fists in the air. Jez and Jax smiled. "Good because tomorrow you have to clean it all up," Jax told them. Immediately their faces fell into frowns of disbelief. Jez rolled her eyes. "Daddy's kidding. But we do have to figure one thing out tonight. You're puppies need names," she told them. The four of them stared at the two dogs for a few minutes thinking. "They're really reckless and crazy like us," Ayden said looking up at Jax. He smiled. "Glad you finally admit that," he replied. Jez had a crazy thought but figured she'd try it anyway. "What about Ares and Athena. They are both Greek Gods. Ares was the god of war while Athena was the goddess of war his sister," she offered. Jax raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. The kids thought for a moment. "Ares," Ayden called. The male puppy lifted his head and looked at her. "I think he likes it. Look Mama he's wagging his tail," she said pointing to the puppy. "My turn. Athena," Skylar called. The female raised her head and barked. "Yay! They like it," the twins cheered. Jez and Jax laughed. "Alright you two now that that's settled it's time for bed. Get under the covers now and no playing with the dogs or they wont sleep in here anymore," Jez warned. The twins scurried under the covers and Jez and Jax kissed them goodnight. As they made their way down the hall to their room Jax turned to Jez. "What would have happened if the female had raised it's head to Ares?" He asked. Jez laughed and nudged him into the wall gently. "Just be glad she didn't."


End file.
